Heroes on Both Sides
by Hemofhillppl
Summary: When Separatist officer Calhava Kushi faced the dreaded Jedi Pong Krell, he never imagined what would follow. Betrayed and imprisoned, Calhava began an epic adventure that would cross the galaxy. Along the way he'll gather a group of heroes who dream of a free outer rim. I'm writing this with the intent of truly having "Heroes on Both Sides".
1. Part 1

**Heroes on Both Sides**

"Wars are won by Soldiers."

Part 1: Victory or Death

Explosions erupted in the distance, quickly followed by blaster fire. Skyscrapers obscured line of sight, a halo of smoke rose from the battlefield above them.

"Forward," the commander ordered. He was a blue skinned near-Human, tall and athletic, just over two meters. His black eyes studied his Separatist troops, the he pulled his hair back and slipped on his helmet.

Rank upon rank of battle droids marched with perfect coordination while buildings loomed. Bold and reckless civilians watched from windows, fully aware that their world's fate depended on this battle. The entrenched street was full of rubble, once a major thoroughfare won and lost on a daily basis.

"Halt! Get on line, close ranks, and prepare for battle."

Immediately the droids spread into three lines, blocking the road. They tightened their ranks until they were shoulder to shoulder. The first row dropped prone, the second kneeled, and the third stood with blasters ready.

"Sir," his tactical battle droid complained. "This position is untenable."

"I'm aware of that," the commander replied.

"He's right Calhava," one of his companions said, another blue skinned male. This near-human's face and scalp were clean-shaven, giving him a harsh look. "The Jedi may only know how to sneak attack and charge, but they're very good at both."

"They'll never hold off the Jedi," added a second. A younger man, his hair was longer, flowing black waves concealed his ears. "We need a better position."

The commander paused before he turned to his companions.

"Patience and faith my friends," he told the first. Then he turned to the second. "You of all should trust me brother, we need to draw the Jedi into the open."

Both men smiled and lowered their heads with respect.

"Merch," Calhava told his brother. "Get to the towers. Benti, you have the left flank. Wait for my call."

"Roger," both men replied. Merch ran to the right while Benti sprinted left.

The Jedi raced ahead of his clone troopers, shredding what remained of Calhava's pickets. A full platoon of clones followed at his heels. Powerfully muscled, the Jedi towered over his troops, his lightsaber had two blades, sweeping in circles like a staff.

"Fire!" Calhava ordered. The salvo caught the Jedi off guard, his double-lightsaber spun before he ignited his second. Blue and green blurred along with his four arms as red bolts flew harmlessly away. The bone ridge atop his head lowered with concentration as he weathered the barrage. Then one step followed another as the Jedi inched closer to the lines of battle droids.

"Perhaps we should withdraw-" the tactical droid began again.

"I will not cower in safety while my troops fight," Calhava cut the droid off.

The clone commander said something to his troops; grenades flew over the Jedi into droid ranks.

"Cover!"

Tightly ranked, the droids couldn't escape the explosions. Holes erupted in the lines, allowing the Jedi to charge the formation. The Clones tried to follow but found themselves bogged down by blasterfire.

Calhava keyed up his radio, "Left and right flank, fire!"

High above ground on the right, windows shattered as a pair of dwarf spider droids unleashed explosive rounds. Bits of clone armor flew in all directions as explosions ripped them to pieces. Troopers fled left, desperate for cover. More windows shattered as a destroyer cut off their escape, flanked by two super battle droids.

Recognizing the ambush, the Jedi bound over the lines of battle droids and landed before Calhava. Two lightsabers crossed just below his throat. The tactical battle droid tried to raise its blaster, but Calhava seized its arm.

"General Krell."

"Surrender!" The Besalisk Jedi Master demanded.

"Never," the commander replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Your forces are defeated. Yield and I'll allow you and your troops to withdraw."

The alien put away a lightsabers and seized Calhava with the force, lifting him off the ground while choking him. Gasping for air that wouldn't come, he clawed at his neck.

"I will kill you slowly, agonizingly, if you resist."

"Then my brother…and…my troops…will avenge me. Switch target!"

Every last droid about face, their blasters targeting the Jedi master. Even the destroyer wobbled its way out of the building. Krell dropped Calhava and spun to face them.

"You'll die too!" General Krell warned.

"I'm willing to die for freedom," Calhava assured him. "You have failed."

A rainbow of emotions raced across the Besalisk's face. First anger and surprise but quickly followed by uncertainty and fear. Furious, Krell's fists clenched as he snarled, "Very well, I accept your terms."

"All forces hold fire!" The battle ended instantly, the battle droids raising their weapons into a nonthreatening position. "Summon a gunship general."

A mere three clones climbed out of the kill box, the remainders of the platoon could barely walk. They joined Krell as Merch and Benti joined Calhava. A pitched whine announced the arrival of the Laat gunship, landing behind the Jedi. Calhava congratulated his officers.

"It's like father always said, 'when in doubt, throw in a gundark'."

Krell smashed Calhava into the gunship. He split Merch with a slice of his lightsaber. Stunned, the commander tried to break free while Benti fired at the Jedi. His first shot grazed the Jedi; his second was reflected back into his face. The wounded Clones tried to raise their hands in surrender, they were incinerated.

Krell threw Calhava in the gunship, jumped in, and fled.

"Ahh!" Krell drove his heel into Calhava's back. A holographic image flickered to life on Krell's wrist, distracting the Jedi.

"General, we're under heavy fire by enemy ships," a clone told him.

"Ignore them and prepare to jump to hyperspace," the Jedi ordered. Then he reconsidered. "Delay that order, full barrage on my last coordinates."

"…but sir…that's a civilian population center."

"You have my orders clone!" Krell snarled.

In low orbit, the cruiser shelled the city just before it fled.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: Imprisoned**

The hood was torn off his head. His hands were numb from being bound behind his back. Sudden light blinded him, burned his retinas, and left him disoriented. Calhava tried to look around but was kicked from behind. He stumbled off a Laat gunship and fell hard, crushing his arm beneath him, unable to even brace for the impact.

Laughter greeted his fall. Nearby a pair of guards with force pikes and neuronic whips chuckled at his misfortune.

"Welcome to Rordak. Here you will rot away and be forgotten," Krell said above the hum of the gunship. "The guards specialize in breaking prisoners and their record is perfect. No escapes…ever."

"We'll meet again Krell," Calhava promised. The Jedi master laughed as the door shut and the gunship flew away.

Electricity burned through Calhava, leaving him trembling. A guard in heavy armor moved his force pike towards the separatist again, causing Calhava to flinch.

"On your feet scum," the guard told him.

Without his arms, Calhava found it difficult to rise. The guard felt no sympathy for what he considered deliberately slow. A jolt put Calhava back on the ground. The second guard flicked his whip, the bright yellow line flickering with energy. Fear and panic had Calhava's his heart racing, his throat clenched, and his eyes darted from one guard to another.

"_Calm, you must remain calm_," his father's words came to him. "_Seek a solution and seize it absolutely._"

Calhava's fear remained even as the whip struck him. Searing pain broke his resistance and screams escaped his mouth. He tried to clamp his mouth shut but his body refused him. His mind tried to retreat, it tried to hide itself away, but Calhava held onto the pain. He forced his mind to work, to open his eyes and glance around when the pain became bearable.

The world beyond him was barren plains with mountains off in the distance. He thought he saw clouds, far off on the horizon, he was certain there were mountains with rising clouds. The whip struck him, ripping his shirt to tatters, and arching his back with pain. He blinked and realized the clouds were volcanic ash, rising into the sky. On the opposite side of him was the rest of the spaceport. A couple supply ships along with a transport were docked and refueling.

"Stop or we'll have to carry him," one of the guards warned, his hollow voice was filtered through his helmet.

"Fine," his companion grumbled. "Get up or we'll get our creds worth out of you before you pass out."

Calhava wanted to fight. He was furious and frightened and nervous but he knew that'd only make things worse. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, feeding their laughter. Their amusement only fueled his desire to fight. He squashed the feeling and bowed his head in defeat.

The guard stiffened before coming to attention. Calhava turned to a uniformed nobleman with his arms behind his back. Nearby a protocol droid with silver plating remained a step behind him.

"Welcome to my prison, I am the Warden here, Cathin Bolvard. You will refer to me as Warden Bolvard or sir. I am a bit of a traditionalist but I am not needlessly cruel. Every inmate wears a collar that allows me to maintain security in the prison."

He waved to the protocol droid, who held a metal collar in its hands. Calhava flinched away and heard the hum of the neuronic whip. He forced himself to remain still.

"You're wiser than most," the warden noted. "Some have to be fought, they receive their collars regardless."

The collar snapped around Calhava's neck and then the automated systems tightened and loosened around his neck.

"I warn every prisoner personally," the warden explained. "Meddle with your collar and it will incapacitate you, try to take it off, and it will incapacitate you. Now I apologize…but I believe in show versus tell."

Pain erupted from his neck. His legs to jelly and Calhava collapsed. His muscles jumped violently as he trembled, agony rushed through his whole body. It felt like it went on for hours but he knew it was only for heartbeats. The pain slowed time to a standstill but when it stopped the guards hauled him back on his feet.

The warden stepped closer, "If I point this and push a button, that inmate will suffer as you have. If I push a second button, every inmate within twenty feet will collapse. A third button allows me to incapacitate every inmate in the prison. If you go beyond the prison's limits it will incapacitate you. We have pirates, murders, and Seperatists here. As far as I know, you are the first mass murder-"

"What?!" Calhava demanded and pain flooded him, leaving him on the ground. The guards helped him to his feet again.

"I'm speaking," the warden reminded him. "The destruction of that city after it refused your rule has marked you; you have gained a reputation. You might think that makes you special but I will warn you, you are not. Do not challenge me because you will lose."

The guard with the force pike motioned Calhava forward. The Separatists followed the order and headed inside the prison.

"So much for the Separatists' spirit," the remaining guard joked. "That one was as docile as a bantha."

"He is going to be trouble. Bring Maylaine to me; that smuggler will be of use."

The guard searched Calhava and had him change into an orange prison jumpsuit.

"What's the difference between orange and blue?" Calhava asked.

"Orange is inmates and blue are trustees," the guard explained before he took Calhava into general population.

"Your barracks number is six but you shouldn't go there, that's Togorian territory. Good luck kid."

The gate slammed shut behind Calhava as he looked around a giant rectangular room. The walls, the tables, and the bars were all grey. Large automated gates led to other rooms and numbers identified specific barracks rooms. The instant the guard closed the door behind Calhava the inmates rose up and gave him their full attention. Most were Human but an enormous green aquatic alien stood at the center of several Mandalorians and a Togorian. The pale blond Mandalorians stood out with their eccentric spiked hair and mohawks. The alien nodded to something said and watched Calhava closely. Several other aliens bunched together. Rodians, Gamorreans, and Twi'leks stood off to another side. There were groups of Nikto, Klatooinians, and Vodran too.

The last three revealed to Calhava that he was near Hutt Space.

A muscle bound Togorian pushed his way through the crowd that converged on Calhava. The feline looked him over and laughed. A flick of the Togorian's fingers unsheathed his claws.

"Listen closely," Calhava warned them. "I am Baron-heir Calhava Kushi, nephew of a senator and captain in the Seperatist Military. You might take me in a rush but you will not find me easy prey."

Calhava met the eyes of the Togorian who hesitated and looked to his companions for support. A huge furred alien rose among the crowd, pushing his way through. The prisoners saw who he was and quickly made room. At that point they began chanting.

"Tro…Tro…Tro," it quickly picked up steam as he neared Calhava, the prisoners began banging walls and their hands in rhythm with the chant.

The Togorian backed away with a wary glance towards the newcomer. A memory revealed the identity of the creature, the immense size and brown fur, turning grey with age around his muzzle. Calhava's father had mentioned one in a letter, a Yuzzem. His fangs were longer than Calhava's fingers and each claw was longer than Calhava's hands. This Yuzzem had an abundance of both. The towering creature met Calhava's glare and held it. The Seperatist clenched his fists, met those black eyes, and refused to look away.

"I am Tro, son of Tor, of the Weeping Trees Tribe." The Yuzzem's voice was so deep that Calhava had difficulty deciphering it, even though they spoke the same language. "Your father was my friend and I am yours."

Calhava didn't miss the past tense in his words.

The Togorian was not impressed. He demanded, "What is this Tro?"

Tro's backhand sent the feline flying.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: Reluctant Prisoner**

"Give me a sitrep," the Yuzzem gave Calhava a strange look. "My apologies, I've spent too much time with the military. I need a situational report along with any relevant data on factions and guards. What weapons and tactics can I expect?"

"You saw it," Tro beckoned Calhava to follow as he led the Separatist towards his barracks. "Most of the gangs are based on species like the Togorians. There are the Greenies: Rodians, Gamorreans, and Twi'leks. There's the Hutt Renegades too, the name says it. The only gang that matters is the Mandalorians. They're led by Orn, the aquatic alien you saw. They are the power inside here; everyone follows the Mandos' lead."

"What about this place? What is Rordak and where is it on a galactic map?" Calhava asked as he watched Tro squeeze through a doorway meant for a normal humanoid. Calhava held the door while the immense Yuzzem sat down, walked his upper body through and pulled his legs in afterward. Then Calhava followed him inside.

"It's near Hutt Space, near Tantooine and Ryloth. Soon we go by groups into the mines. They said this prison is 'privatized' and 'outsourced', I don't know these words."

"This isn't a Republic prison, it's a corporate prison," Calhava explained. "This is where they send political prisoners and export convicts when their own prisons grow overcrowded. They're paid by the number of prisoners they hold. Is there anything else?"

"Guards are heavily armored; fangs and claws are almost useless, even mine."

"Are they corrupt? Is the warden?"

Tro gave it a moment of thought and someone else answered for him, "They're cruel but not dirty. Warden Bolvard thinks he's a benevolent dictator. Corrupt guards are thrown in here with us."

Her hair fell below her shoulders, a wild tangle of curls with some drawn up into a topknot. Her ears swept upward from her brows into faintly lupine points. Her nose was a pair of slits just above thin frowning lips. Pointing down from her chin sprouted a pair of inward curved tusks. Her skin was weathered brown.

"The guards wield force pikes and neurotic whips but they all carry a blaster pistol," she continued. "They'll only draw those in event of a riot and if they're given the opportunity they'll head for the armory and retrieve blaster rifles. If a fight or riot goes on for too long the warden will click his collar button and the guards will disperse the prisoners and lock them up in isolation while every prisoner writhes in agony. When the rioters are eventually released, the prisoners will take their revenge for their suffering. There is no escape from here. What is this Tro? Have you gone soft?"

Calhava recognized her as Kaleesh. He looked her up and down noting her four large fingers and four toes.

"I owe his family," Tro growled.

"Greetings, I don't believe we've met, I'm Calhava," he bowed politely.

She laughed harshly, "Ubeesma fel Afshan."

"Greetings Afshan," he switched to her Kaleesh. "_May your ancestors watch over you_."

She flinched and her frown deepened, "How do you know my language? How do you know my people's ways?"

"A hundred years ago vile reptiles from beyond the rim were defeated on my world. A coalition of warriors were brought together including Kaleesh scouts and marksmen. More importantly, when I was a boy, my world was invaded by Yam'rii. We held the Huk…but they were too many. Then your people arrived and saved us. They were heroes; a year later they were murdered by Jedi and Republic Special Forces."

Warden Cathin Bolvard rested his elbows on his desk as he rested his chin upon his interwoven fingers. Nearby the silver protocol droid watched him closely.

"Can I be of service sir?" It asked.

"I've been the warden for ten years."

"…sir?"

Cathin sighed, "…I always known when a prisoner is going to be trouble. The first time I met Orn, it felt like a storm about to break loose. I nearly had a heart attack when I met Tro. Then he smashed a dozen of my guards. Calhava; he's like the first chill wind of winter. I know it's coming and there is nothing to do about it."

The protocol droid's shifted its stance twice in confusion, unable to respond. Fortunately there was a knock on the door and a guard looked inside.

"Sir, we brought the smuggler Maylaine Dushkall."

"Send her in."

The blond woman stormed in, "I'm not a smuggler! I'm an honest businesswoman!"

She took position directly in front of his desk and folded her arms across her chest. She could have been attractive but she'd spent too much time looking tough. Blond hair was tied in a bun, on top of her head. Her brow and lips were set in a line, enhancing her no-nonsense image. She wore a jumpsuit two sizes too big, concealing her shape, if she had any.

The warden had heard it before, "You were detected smuggling illegal items across interplanetary borders. Just because you made it across and were caught without your ship, doesn't make your prior actions any less illegal. We can continue arguing this to no purpose or you can assist me and possibly earn early release."

She watched him skeptically, "What do I have to do?"


	4. Part 4

**Part 4: Uprising**

The Mandalorians surrounded Calhava, Tro, and Afshan within their barracks. Most were Human although a few Rodians, Twi'leks, and a single Togorian stood among them. Tro and Afshan positioned themselves back to back but Calhava refused to show fear. He stood directly before their immense leader.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting one of your species," Calhava began by throwing the Mandalorians off. "I am Captain Calhava Kushi."

Orn's flipper ears twitched, "Calhava means compassionate in Mando."

"I know. That's why my father choose it."

"Your father was Mandalorian?"

"No, my world is one of the last before the unknown regions. Pirates, smugglers, mercenaries, and explorers often stop there on their way beyond."

Orn wore only pants, his jumpsuit torn along the waistband. His forest green skin was scaly, rippling with muscle, and hairless. When he spoke he revealed a mouthful of small pointed teeth, tiny versions of the fangs at the corners of his lips.

"You didn't come here to speak about Mando."

"I'm going to escape and take everyone with me."

"You!" A lean Human pushed through the crowd to stand next to Calhava. He chuckled, his impressive blond Mohawk shaking. "You haven't been here a day!"

"I can't afford to lose any more time," Calhava explained. "You might have missed that there's a war on. Whole systems are being won and lost, in a day. Fleets are being blasted to pieces, dogfights are constant, and soldiers are fighting across a hundred thousand worlds. I will not remain here or leave anyone behind."

"Bold," Orn regarded him. "What do you think Kote?"

The blond gave Calhava a long look and sighed, "I want to be free and we should be in this war. This is the first Great War in a thousand years. The problem is we don't know him and I don't like the idea of aligning ourselves with a mass murderer."

"Excuse me?"

"You blew up a city to defeat a Jedi and his Clone troopers. We heard."

"That's not what happened! The Republic blasted it from orbit!"

"Neither here nor there," Orn reminded them. "Tro, you believe him?"

Tro nodded, "When the Gouku Dragon shattered our forces, his father distracted it so the rest of us could escape. He died saving my life. What more do I need to know?"

The Mandalorians weren't the only appraising Calhava in a new light, even Afshan nodded in respect.

"I want to believe you," Orn said after a look at his people. "We were arrested after Jango Fett turned on the Republic. They revoked our mercenary licenses and sent us here without trial. Still, I have my clan to worry about and I will not risk their lives on wishful thinking. Create a plan. If I believe it can work, we will speak again."

As the three walked out of the Mandalorian barracks Afshan remarked, "We're alive, I'm impressed. Still, without the Mandalorians, few will follow you."

"Perhaps, but it's important I try," Calhava told her. The three went to each gang in turn and each refused. The Togorians laughed, the Greens declined, and the Hutt Renegades showed tepid interest. When they finished with the last of the racial gangs Calhava admitted. "I'd hoped for more. How many people can you two call upon?"

"Three including us," Tro laughed. "If we beg we can probably pull together five that will blow with the wind."

Afshan nodded, "I can gather more. Tro doesn't make friends."

"You've spoken with every gang about escaping," Afshan spun but Calhava held still to smother his surprise. "So now you can be certain the warden knows."

Tro sniffed the air, "I thought I smelled smuggler."

"I was an honest businesswoman!" She yelled.

"No matter how quietly we moved, someone would talk," Calhava explained as much to his companions as to her. "I don't believe we've been introduced my lady."

"Lady hah! I'm Captain Maylaine."

Afshan glanced around, "I don't see your ship captain."

Before Maylaine could retort Calhava asked, "What can I do for you?"

"You want out, what's your plan?"

"We can't trust her," Afshan hissed.

"Technically I can't trust anyone except Tro, who proved himself twice now."

Both women glared but a siren stole Calhava's attention.

"That's the work bell," Maylaine told him. "Everyone works in the mine."

In the main hall the full complement of prisoners created four great lines. A single massive blast door opened revealing Rordak plains beyond.

"They take twenty inmates at a time," Maylaine mentioned.

"They walk the prisoners over there? That's risky."

"You'll see."

The guards remained in pairs with weapons ready but talked among themselves. After an hour of waiting, Calhava traveled through the doors with a group of nineteen inmates. The path was flanked by four automated blasters cannons.

"I see, this way the cannons can cover both the starport and the prisoners."

"No talking!" A guard thrust his force pike. Calhava would have fallen but Tro caught him. Prisoners darted away as the automated cannons targeted them. Tro coolly carried him to the mine entrance; once inside he set Calhava down.

"Can you move?"

"Yes, thank you Tro, that's the third time you've proven yourself."

"I can't fight my way out of here," Tro shrugged. "Don't let me down."

Afshan and Maylaine followed a few steps behind along with the rest of the prisoners. Some listened but the rest kept their heads down and moved into the mine. As the pain in his leg faded, Calhava took a moment to study his surroundings.

One pair of guards studied them from the entrance, a large blast door that remained open while prisoners were ferried in. Both carried force pikes and blasters; standing on opposite sides of the door. The flooring and walls near the entrance were sheet metal but past that was a rocky cavern. Just above the blast door was a platform with a cannon manned by another pair of guards. They lounged in chairs, idly watching the prisoners. They wore blast vests and their helmets rested on the floor because they sat behind slotted fence. The only opening was for the cannon barrel.

Tro saw where he was looking, "Stun cannon. I could rip open the fence but they'd shoot me first."

Racks lined the walls with shovels and power hammers, sledge hammers with miniature gravity generators to increase impact. Prisoners pushed hover carts for hauling ore to the processors. The repulsorlifts shut off so the carts were stable during loading.

At the end of the walling was a pair of doors on opposite sides of the shaft. The one on the left was unmarked but the one on the right had a sign warning, "Guards Only".

"The unmarked door is isolation; everyone calls it the 'Hole'. It's for prisoners that give the guards problems," Maylaine nodded. "The door on the right leads to the break room where guards eat their meals and take their breaks."

"We told you the last time, was the last time Jedi!" A guard shouted as he dragged a child towards the Hole. A second guard reluctantly followed. Calhava looked again and realized it wasn't a child but a tiny woman with ebony skin. She was just over a meter and a half with sleek dark hair. She looked like she had been rolling around in the dirt. They dragged her through the door to the Hole. "We've had enough of you!"

"I'm not a Jedi! I didn't have a choice," she screamed as they dragged her through the door. She clung to the frame for a moment before the second guard halfheartedly knocked her loose. She pleaded, "Please! Not again!"

"Hey!" Guards shouted at his group. "Get to work!"

Calhava ignored them, "Did I hear that correctly? Is she a Jedi?"

"Yes," Afshan answered at the same time Maylaine said. "No."

"Healer," Tro resolved. "She heals the wounded and sick."

Calhava headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Maylaine demanded.

"I'm going to start a fight," he opened the door and headed in. Maylaine hesitated as Afshan followed him and Tro wiggled through and then hauled the rest of his body inside. She paused on the threshold as she fought internally over how stupid this seemed.


	5. Part 5

**Chapter 5: Follow Through**

"Let her go," Calhava's words froze the guards. His voice was even but visibly shook them. Once inside, Maylaine realized the guards weren't alone. A pair of trustees were working on an electrical box but now watched uncertainly. A Quarren engineer and his white-furred helper, the Quarren did his best to remain unseen and detached. He smacked his assistant, whose four eyes were full of sympathy for the dark skinned girl. The alien's clawed hands and proboscis twitched as he looked from the girl to the guards.

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave," a guard offered.

"I'm not giving you any chances. Let her go now!"

The guard released her, who winced as she rubbed her arm where he held her.

"Guard down in isolation!" He cried through his radio as he freed his whip.

Calhava raced across the span between them and tackled him. Tro lunged at the second guard and slashed his claws across the man's chest, scratching the chest plate and knocking him back but little else. The guard thrust with his force pike but missed.

Tro clamped his teeth down on the guard's shoulder, lifted him off the ground, and shook him violently. Screaming hysterically, he dropped his force pike. Afshan snatched it up and held it over her shoulder like a spear, waiting to strike. The guard activated his shock gauntlets and punched Tro in the head. The first punch didn't faze him. The second and third infuriated him enough to hurl the guard across the room.

Calhava tried to climb on top of the guard, only to get clubbed by the whip handle and then punched in the face. The guard rolled on top of him and raised his whip. Maylaine grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking his hold on the whip. Calhava punched him, tearing the skin along his knuckles, but knocking the guard off. Both broke free and climbed to their feet. Maylaine whipped the guard but the armor absorbed it.

"That's dungeoneering armor!" The Quarren yelled. "You're only annoying him!"

She snapped the whip around the guard's neck and shocked him. He wailed as he grabbed the length of the whip and yanked her closer. Surprised, she ran into his uppercut and was helpless when another punch dropped her.

The fallen guard saw Afshan and Tro advancing so he clawed at his blaster. The white furred alien jumped on him. They fought over the blaster, still stuck in his holster, when it discharged. Shot and wounded, the alien won the fight over the blaster.

"No!" He panicked and held up his hands. "I give up!"

Standing over Maylaine, the remaining guard pulled the whip free of his neck. He heard the blaster fire and drew his own, aiming at Calhava.

"No!" The girl screamed as she pointed at the man, palm out. He hit the wall with bone shattering force, the armor groaned and the man fell silent. "What have I done?"

"You saved my life," Calhava told her.

"Thank you. I…I couldn't go back, I couldn't stand it. Not again."

Maylaine shook her head, trying to gain her bearings. Afshan ran to the door and peeked out, "Two more coming. The ones from the entrance!"

"Tro get by the door and grab the first. Afshan back him up," Calhava ordered. He grabbed the motionless guard and dragged him to the center of the room and laid him on his side. Then he dragged the other guard, screaming, over to the first. He looked at the furred alien. "Set that on stun and don't kill anyone you don't have to. They're worth more to us alive as bargaining chips. Come here, we'll use the guards as cover."

Calhava and the alien lay on the ground, behind the Human cover. The first guard rushed in, his pike ready. Tro seized his arm and swung him into the ground like a ball and chain. Afshan stabbed him quick as a viper. The second guard faltered. The alien shot him once and Calhava twice but he remained standing. Calhava fired two more rings of blue that into his face, that brought him down.

"That went well," Maylain muttered as she rubbed her temple.

"Let me help you," the dark-skinned woman took hold of Maylaine's head. She closed her eyes and Maylaine gasped. "Better?"

"Yeah, my headache is completely gone, thanks."

They disarmed and surrounded the guards. Calhava pointed, "Take off the armor."

"They're not allowed to," the Quarren whined. "The armor is locked electronically; you have to unlock it with the code on the wrist keypad. You killed us!"

"I might be able to unlock it Vulgh," the healer told the Quarren.

"Don't do it Opia! You'll make it worse!"

The white alien squeezed Opia's shoulder and motioned for her to do it. She took the wrist pad in hand and closed her eyes. Then she punched several buttons. A series of clinks and clanks answered as the armor unlocked.

Vulgh continued. "It doesn't matter! You can't put on the helm with a collar."

Calhava saw that he was right, the helm screwed and locked into the shoulder plates, protecting the neck and head completely.

"You're an engineer," Maylaine said it like an accusation. "You can remove the collars."

"What? I mean, no…no I couldn't," Vulgh said quickly, his eyes bulging as he looked from prisoner to prisoner.

"Yes you can Vulgh," Opia begged him. She looked at Calhava. "You're the one trying to break out. Do you have a plan?"

"Absolutely."

"This is such a bad idea," Vulgh whined.

"Me first," Maylaine demanded. When everyone looked at her she didn't relent. "Why not? I'm the one that knew he could do it."

"It'll take me ten minutes per collar without the key or code," Vulgh admitted.

"I can get them off," Opia shrugged. "…but it'll hurt, a lot."

"I'm first," Calhava determined. "I need to be the warden's focus. He has to think he has all the cards and I'm the only real threat. Maylaine you're going to betray me."

"What?!" She paled with her mouth and eyes widened.

"Run to the guards, demand to speak to the warden, and tell him I'm organizing a breakout. It'll take a good half hour to an hour for him organize, equip, and move his men into position. We'll capture the rest of the guards and consolidate our hold. We'll split up the prisoners into groups and spread them out. When he comes to us, we'll negotiate."

"That'll never work," Afshan growled.

"You said he sees himself as a benevolent dictator. He can't abandon his men, because he knows they'll never trust or back him up again. Vulgh will cut the power so he can't find the guards with cameras or scanners. He'll stall and call for help while we break free. This is a mine after all; we'll dig up. We'll catch them off guard and capture the rest of the prison using their armor as disguises. We'll use the hover carts as mobile cover and set up a wall of them near the entrance in case they assault the mine. The Mandalorians must have sharp shooters and they'll back us up."

"I'll what?" Vulgh gulped.

"The warden doesn't care about the guards," Tro insisted. "Cutting the power won't knock out the collars or cannon over the door. He'll fry the collared and overwhelm you with numbers. Lots of people will die and I won't help you do that."

"How can you be so sure the Mandos will fight?" Maylaine asked.

"Mandalorians love a challenge and a good fight, what's more challenging than breaking free from prison?" Calhava examined stun grenades the guards held. "Go."

She could hear them arguing with Calhava all the way to the blast door, where she demanded to see the warden. The bile rising in her throat made her sick. She reminded herself, "I'm doing what I have to."

Her stomach felt like a pit was opening up but she told Warden Bolvard everything.

"Can they do that?" The head guard asked no one in particular.

"Yes," the Warden assured him. "He can and will. Call for assistance immediately and double the guard patrols around the prison. Have the guards use challenges and passwords if they see anyone outside or in. I want every guard suited up and carrying a blaster rifle. We'll move in immediately so only a few collars can be removed. If they're willing to talk, maybe we can isolate this Separatist. If not, I'll fry the prisoners and we'll bring down the rest. Ironic as it seems, that beast Tro was right."


	6. Part 6

**Part 5: Breakout**

Warden Bolvard kept a tight rein on his impatience, squashing the urge to tap his foot. He stood stiffly with his hands folded behind his back, watching the remaining guards don their armor and pass out rifles. He asked, "How could he be so certain?"

"Sir?" the head guard asked. The warden's protocol droid shifted itself.

"He told the smuggler it would take us over an hour. How could he know?"

"I'm standing right here," Maylaine reminded him.

"I don't know sir," the head guard replied.

"Perhaps he has prior experience as a prisoner or guard," the protocol droid suggested. "He was a trooper, which has corresponding training to guards."

They disregarded the droid and the head guard asked, "What about the captured guards? If we assault the mine, they might be killed."

"The mine fell in less than an hour, to a prisoner that's been here less than a day. Their poor performance will not destroy my career. I think you should worry less about them and more about your own future, considering you are the head guard."

"Yes sir."

The last guard reached his position and they were called to order. Fifty heavily armored professionals snapped to attention.

"For-ward march!" The head guard's order was followed by lock step marching to the mine. He unlocked the doors and they opened wide. "Sir? What about the smuggler?"

"What about me?" Maylaine demanded. "What about my early release?"

"What about you?" Bolvard asked. "I asked you to gather information and the mine is in full revolt. You brought me information that I could have ascertained from the radio transmissions. Exactly what sort of assistance have you provided?"

"I did exactly as you asked; I brought information on his friends, his gear, and his plans. With the time I had, what else could I have done?"

"Return her to the prison. I will decide what to do with her afterward."

"No! You need me!" Maylaine pressed on despite the muted laughter. "You've seen what he can do. I'm the only one that might be able to convince him to surrender."

He weighed her words carefully; finally he nodded consent. The guards stormed the entrance, thunderous boot steps echoing off the walls and magnified by the cavern. The cannon guards cheered and pointed at the pair of prisoners nearby.

"What are you two doing?" The warden asked when they kept their eyes down.

"We were told to sit here," Tro grumbled.

"We didn't want anything to do with his plan," Opia squeaked.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" Calhava's voice boomed from the loudspeaker in his helmet. The lights came on, momentarily blinding the guards as their helmets switched from low-light vision to standard lighting. The warden called for a halt and ordered the blast door closed. He left a pair of guards to watch Tro and Opia.

A dozen steps ahead of him, the head guard ordered his men to watch the doors on opposite sides of the hall. At the far end of the entrance, hover carts full of dirt and ore were capped by an inverted cart, and created a humming wall of octagons. Beyond it stood a vast mob of inmates that stretched into mine beyond.

"In my military career," Calhava's lowered his voice. "I've never seen armor like this. Motion detectors, video recorders, low-light, and inferred vision all packed into a helmet. It's heavy and constricting but that's more than made up for by the protection."

The warden hesitated as he studied the claw and bite marks in Calhava's armor. He bid them, "Throw down your weapons and only the leaders will face punishment."

Their eerie stillness unsettled Bolvard almost as much as seeing Orn with them. Then he saw the collar around the Orn's neck. Two men in dungeoneer armor stood nearby; it meant Orn put his men ahead of himself. Or Calhava put his loyalists first.

Bolvard smirked, "I know you care about your people Orn. Step away from this madness and I promise clemency."

"You were right," Orn told Calhava. "He thinks the collar enslaves me."

"You're outnumbered twenty to one and trapped with your back against the wall," Calhava warned them. The guards glanced at the blast doors. The warden swallowed. Then he realized what he'd done and anger erupted from his shame. He tore his collar controller from his pocket and held it up for all to see.

"I know your plans!" The warden snarled.

"You know exactly what I wanted you to know."

The warden glared at Maylaine, "You will rot for the rest of your existence!"

The head guard seized her and she cried out in horror, "No! Please!"

"Orn! Surrender or you and all of your people will suffer!" He triggered the collar on the massive alien. Muscles twitched in Orn's neck but he did not falter. He glared at the warden, unblinking and resolute.

"You are a fool," Calhava jumped behind the carts. "NOW!"

Darkness. The lights shut off as the side doors banged open. Kote and sharpshooters fired and the head guard leaped in front of the warden. Dead, he collapsed on top of the warden, knocking the controller from Bolvard's grasp. Newly freed, Maylaine crouched behind a guard. Blue and red flashes lit the cavern, striking the hover carts harmlessly. Tro seized his distracted guards and smashed them together. The guards groaned as Tro dropped them and he began searching the ground. The guards wobbly raised their rifles. Opia shoved one away with the force and the second aimed at her.

She gathered the force, telling him, "You don't want to be a murderer."

Her words startled him. _He didn't want to be a murderer_._ She was unarmed; if he shot her, he WOULD be a murder._

"How'd you do that?" Tro asked as he grabbed and broke the guard.

"PUSH!" Calhava boomed as a wall of inmates slammed into the carts. Slow and unevenly the carts crawled forward. A wise guard aimed low and knocked out a repulsorlift, the cart dipped and crashed, rolling over. Prisoners yelled in surprise as they were cut down. The carts surged with new urgency; the line straightened as it picked up speed. Guards in the first ranks looked to their comrades as more shifted their fire.

"Come on," Opia urged Tro. "Come on!"

"Found them!" Tro pulled the pins on a pair of stun grenades. He reached up and tossed the grenades into the cannon alcove. A flash left the guards incapacitated. Tro battered the fence with his fists before he tore it free. Then he snatched up Opia and swung inside, Opia cheering the whole way. Too tall to stand, he crawled behind the cannon and fired into the guards. Half of them turned and shot frantically.

"Idiot!" Bolvard cursed the head guard as he crawled around legs. Maylaine saw him and snatched the neuronic whip from a guard's belt. Bolvard sighed in relief as his hands closed on the controller; just as the whip looped around his neck. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt paralyzed him.

"Calhava!" Maylaine screamed. She threw the controller towards the inmates before a guard shot her in the back. Time seemed to freeze as everyone watched it soar. Kote blasted it to pieces in midair. Pure astonishment caused everyone to stare at him until the carts crashed into the guards. Knocked down or smashed aside, some guards dropped beneath carts only to be crushed by inmates behind them. Their ranks collapsed as the guards fled, slowed by their heavy armor. Small pockets held out. A Togorian with power hammers launched guards with savage blows. A Gamorrean snapped one over his knee. Afshan danced through the guards spearing them. A sea of inmate orange washed over the entrance.

Warden Bolvard miraculously escaped the melee. He saw the break room and knew he might be able to lock the door from the inside. Crawling on his hands and knees, he made his way towards it. Prisoners encircled him; they enjoyed his helplessness. Effortlessly, Orn pushed half of them aside and seized the warden by his throat. Bolvard's face went through a rainbow of colors as Orn choked him.

"Orn, it's over," Calhava told him. "Let him go."

"No, now he'll pay for my clan's humiliation," Orn said as Bolvard turned purple.

"He's defeated," Calhava could see that his words were having no effect on the Mandalorian so he changed tact. "His shame will punish him more than you ever could."

Orn bared his fangs as Bolvard's eyes rolled back in his head, "Clan Orn to me!"

Instantly the Mandalorians stopped fighting and raced to their leader. Orn dumped the warden like a sack. The remaining prisoners stomped guards and fought each other.

"Tro!" Calhava called. "End it!"

The Yuzzem tore the cannon free and hopped down from the alcove. He fired into the crowd, scattering them. The cavern filled with inmates fighting for breath and the cries of the wounded.

Calhava jumped onto a cart and raised his arms, "Victory!"

The cheering shook the mine and was heard all the way to the prison.


	7. Part 7

**Chapter 6: Escape**

"ENOUGH!" Calhava shouted. "Mandalorians get the armor. Renegades and the Rodians get their pick of the weapons. Whatever remains will be equally divided."

"That's not fair!" A Human balked.

"I came to each of you in turn. The Mandalorians were first so they get first pick, then the Renegades and the Rodians. If you don't like it, look to your leaders for their indecision. If you follow the crowd, you will always get what the crowd leaves behind."

The inmates groaned sullenly but they remained passive.

Calhava whispered to Tro, "How many shots do you have left?"

Tro glanced around, "None."

"Don't tell anyone," the Yuzzem chuckled as he searched for unrest. Opia drew his gaze moving among the wounded when she spotted Maylaine face down.

"Leave the traitor," Afshan hissed.

"If I can help her; I will. I don't decide who lives and who dies."

Afshan opened her mouth to argue but Tro waved her away.

"I wish I was strong," Opia complained.

Tro snorted, "I wish I could heal by touch. My people would hold you above all others. Healers are a gift."

She hid her smile, "Maylaine is going to make it."

Afshan frowned but Calhava said, "Good."

"I don't see how that's good," Afshan grumbled.

"She didn't have to stop the warden or throw the controller. We would have won regardless but it would have been far bloodier."

Maylaine grimaced as Opia rolled her onto her back. The smuggler sat up while Opia cautioned her, "Slowly…slowly. You'll be fine but you'll need to rest that arm."

Opia tore off her sleeves; using the force she rewove them into a sling and wrapped it around Maylaine's shoulder.

"How bad is it?" The smuggler asked.

"You'll have a scar on your shoulder until it's removed but you'll live."

"Where'd you learn to use a whip?" Calhava inquired.

Maylaine threw him a smile, "I've had some eccentric boyfriends."

"Did we win?" Vuhlg hesitantly crept out of the mine.

"If we didn't," Kote glared. "…we'd be dead."

"Oh, yeah…yeah you're right," Vuhlg nodded quickly. The Quarren scurried over to Calhava after a Togorian glared at him. His assistant followed casually.

Calhava asked, "Does your friend speak Basic?"

"Winded?" Vuhlg looked at the creature, "Not a word."

The creature released a series of growls and guttural noises.

"He says," the protocol droid translated. "He is a Talz, from Orto Plutonia, and that his name is Long-Winded."

"Interesting. Among my people, 'long-winded' is used to describe someone that talks too much." Calhava looked the white furred alien over.

"Hurrrmmm," Long-winded patted his chest and the protocol droid continued. "He says mine as well."

After they divided the loot, Calhava called out, "Everyone up and moving towards the blast door."

Calhava grabbed the Warden and hauled him to his feet. Then he keyed his radio for the prison channel, "This is captain Kushi, we are coming out. Any attempts to delay or harm us will result in immediate retribution."

Calhava waited a reasonable time for a response. Then he grabbed the warden's radio and pressed his pistol it into the Warden's face.

"I am holding a blaster to your warden's face. If you do not comply, I am going to kill him. Then I will shoot the guards one by one."

The warden found his courage, "Don't listen to him!"

Hurriedly a guard came over the radio, "Hold your fire!"

"Go unlock the doors Vuhlg but take care," Calhava made sure he held the prisoners' attention. "Take cover. The cannons may not be deactivated."

Vuhlg punched a few buttons and then a few more before the doors slid open.

"They wouldn't dare," A Togorian with two hammers boldly strode out the doors. A red flash left only a crater and hammers. Calhava closed his eyes and lowered his head.

The radio cackled, "Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but... we're uhh…it may take us a while shut the cannons down."

Calhava opened his eyes and looked over the captured guards, he pointed at the closest one, "Stand up. What's your name and rank?"

Calhava held the radio up to the guard, "I'm…I'm guardsman first-class Garren."

"What are you doing Kushi!?" The warden demanded.

Calhava shot the guard in the face.


	8. Part 8

**Part 7: Escape-ing**

"What have you done?!" Opia rushed to the fallen guardsman.

Calhava sighed. "How unnecessary. Guardsman stand and identify yourself."

The next guard broke down, "I'm…I'm…guardsssman third class…"

Tro's eyes hardened while Opia's widened with horror. He drew her behind him, "Don't watch."

"NO! Don't!" The prison called through the radio. "We're shutting it down!"

"…Guardsssman third class Mynario…please-please I don't want to die…"

"Automated cannons deactivated! They're shut down!"

Calhava's eyes narrowed, "Remain here."

Calhava holstered his pistol and grabbed a rifle from a nearby prisoner. The Separatist dragged warden Bolvard to his feet and shoved him towards the blast doors. Calhava pressed his rifle into Bolvard's back and pushed him out of the mine. The cannons were silent, deactivated, and angled down.

Footsteps from the mine alerted him to the protocol droid; it followed them.

"EVERYONE OUT," Calhava keyed his microphone, "TO THE SPACEPORT."

The prisoners raced out of the mine, shielding their eyes from the sunlight's glare.

"LEAVE THE INDEPENDENT SHIPS! TAKE THE CORPORATE VESSELS!"

"Clan Orn! Seize that corvette!" Orn pointed at a capital vessel and his clan raced aboard. Calhava checked the cannons again; then he spotted Maylaine heading for an egg-shaped craft.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Opia, Tro, Vuhlg, and Winded joined him.

"That's a Maka-Eekai L4000," Maylaine pointed with her good arm. "It was built for independent freighter captains."

"Let's take it," Afshan appeared at Calhava's shoulder. "Without her though."

"Hey! I saw it first!"

"We could use a skilled pilot," Tro reminded them.

"Can you fly?" Maylaine asked.

Afshan didn't reply but Calhava answered, "I excel with tanks but I'm only adequate with starships. Can anyone else fly?"

Opia, Tro, Vuhlg, and Winded shook their heads or remained silent. While Calhava considered his options he noticed a conflict brewing around Orn's ship.

"We need her. Everyone onboard; I'm going to speak with Orn."

"You'll never make it," Bolvard assured them. Calhava slugged him and the warden crumpled into a pile.

"Master!" The protocol droid bawled.

"Take that protocol droid too!" Calhava jogged to Clan Orn's corvette just as the Mandalorians leveled their weapons.

"We deserve to leave too!" A Twi'lek cried.

"Find your own ship!" Kote snarled.

"This ship has been commandeered by Mandalorians," Orn shouted over them.

"Orn! Kote! May I have a word with you?" Calhava interrupted.

"Calhava!" A prisoner cheered. Others took it up.

Orn scowled and Kote wiped his hand across his face in frustration.

"Calhava!" Maylaine yelled from the freighter. "Scanners show four Z-95s racing towards our position. We gotta go!"

"Take them all."

"We don't have room or supplies," Orn replied.

"Why don't you take them?" Kote argued.

"My ship won't take a fraction of them."

"Neither will ours," Orn countered.

"Yes, you can. Pack them into the cargo hold. It won't be comfy but it's better than remaining here. I promised no one would be left behind and I will keep that promise. Take them to the nearest neutral or Separatist world."

"We have to go!" Maylaine screamed from the Maka.

"How will you deal with the fighters?" Orn grumbled. "They're Z-95s."

"We'll cover your withdraw," Calhava promised.

Orn nodded slowly, "What about the inmates? Some of them belong here."

Calhava considered it, "I trust your judgment. Do what you must. I have one more favor to ask. In the Mandalorian Wars you fought the Jedi; how do you beat them?"

"Our tactics and training are for Mandalorians," Orn scolded but after a moment he suggested. "Join us, we could use you. One day you may lead your own clan."

"I refuse to join something unless I can give it everything. I simply cannot make that promise while I'm fighting this war."

Maylaine screamed, "We are leaving captain!"

"Too bad," Orn told him. They shook hands before Calhava ran back to the ship. Orn hesitated before he yelled. "Don't trust Vuhlg!"

Calhava paused and looked but Orn had already turned his attention to the prisoners, "Everyone on the ship, into the hold. Any trouble and you will be left behind!"

As the prisoners cheered, Kote lingered, watching Calhava run to his ship.

"I'm sorry," he began as he turned to Orn.

"Ha-ha-ha, I had a feeling. Remember, you bear the honor of our clan, do not falter."

"Wait up captain!" Kote sprinted after Calhava. "Could you use a trooper?"


	9. Part 9

**Part 9: Escaped**

"What? He's coming too?" Maylaine inquired as they stepped on the lift. The doors whisked closed and they headed for the center deck. When the doors opened it revealed a vast cargo hold rimmed by cabins, lounges, and turret bays. Behind them was the engine room. The trio ran for the cockpit passing the captain and mate's cabins. Tro towered within the cockpit to their surprise; he shifted to one side so they could pass by.

"She needs rest!" Opia insisted.

"We need to leave right now," Vuhlg replied with a wave to the sensors.

"This is a nice ship," Tro commented. "Open and comfortable, smells good too."

"What's going on?" Calhava asked.

"There's a corporate cruiser on long range scanners and four Z-95s coming fast."

"Vuhlg wants Maylaine to fly." Opia asserted, "Her wound is serious and will affect her piloting. She may reinjure herself and make it worse."

"It's a couple corporate fighters," Maylaine countered. "They're easily evaded."

"We going to cover Clan Orn's escape," Calhava told them.

"What?" Maylaine hissed. "The mandos can take care of themselves."

"They're Z-95s, well-made but they're a couple years old now," Vuhlg shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Kote scoffed. "As long as there are upgrades, those fighters will be around for a century. They have top of the line blasters and concussion missiles."

"Enough!" Calhava silenced them. "Maylaine flies. Opia, Vuhlg, and Winded head back to engineering and see if you can boost our shields with emergency power."

"But she's not in any condition to fly!" Opia folded her arms. Maylaine spun the chair around, sat in it, and took the controls. Opia huffed but left with Vuhlg and Winded.

Calhava looked over who was left, "You'll never fit in the turret seat Tro. Take communication and let Orn know what's going on. Kote, you and Afshan have the turrets. I'll assist Maylaine and relay data."

"I'll take port," Kote announced as they left.

Afshan headed for starboard and sat in the turret chair. Yellow and red lights flashed across the screens before her. She pulled her hair back to put on a headset.

"Calhava, Orn is having trouble starting their ship," Tro informed him as the engines hummed to life.

"If they can't get those engines ignited," Maylaine swore. "This is going to be a real short trip."

"Get us in the air," Calhava ordered. "We'll intercept the fighters."

The hum grew as the engines warmed up. Calhava helped Maylaine with her restraining belt before he sat and locked his own. Maylaine pulled back on the controls and winced as they were pressed into their seats, the ship rising vertically. As the maka accelerated, the engine's cry became pitched. On the screens before Calhava, a description appeared for the Z-95s and the cruiser that brought them.

"Here they come," Maylaine called.

Calhava watched the four fighters approach. The center two rolled up and down while the outer pair shot to the flanks. Instantly they encircled and swarmed the transport. The maka rattled violently with shield impacts even as Maylaine broke free. Kote and Afshan mixed autofire and single blasts from the turrets.

"These lasers are worthless," Kote growled. "They're made for support."

"Orn's engines are online. They're taking off," Tro declared.

Vuhlg's voice crackled, "Shields are weakening."

The ship shook violently and Tro told them, "They're demanding our surrender."

"Do what you can Vuhlg," Calhava said as a pair of fighters raced by. A ship wobbled as Afshan targeted its engines. Suddenly one of the ships flashed and disappeared from the screens.

"I got one!" Kote cheered.

"Great shot," Calhava congratulated him. "Don't get cocky!"

Tro smiled, "Orn's reached orbit."

"We only have to hold it together for a little longer," Calhava encouraged them.

Calhava watched the fighter with the damaged shields come back around. Afshan continued pounding its engines. Suddenly the ship's engines flared and it spun wildly until its pilot regained control. It broke away and limped towards the cruiser. A second ship flared and Kote howled with excitement.

A light flashed and Calhava said, "Two missiles coming straight for us!"

Maylaine rolled the ship and brought it around; Kote sprayed blasterfire at one. The missile exploded and the second nailed the ship. The maka spun out of control and alarms wailed across the ship. Maylaine triggered the backups and regained control.

"Aft, dorsal, and starboard shields down. The engines are hit," Vuhlg whimpered.

"Keep him off me!" Maylaine shrieked. The last fighter lined itself up with the ship, coming straight at it. "Blast the designers who didn't give me cannons."

The turrets swung around and fired but the fighter evaded them. It blasted the shields around the cockpit. A crazed look came over Maylaine's as she triggered the thrusters, throwing everyone back in their seats.

"Any shields left?" Maylaine hastily asked. "Which are strongest?"

"Ventral shields are at thirty percent and dropping," Calhava answered.

"Belly flop it is," Maylaine charged the fighter. Only at the last moment the Z-95 pilot realized it and banked. Maylaine adjusted as she swung hard and rolled. The Z-95's wing crashed into the Maka first, splintering into a hundred pieces before the fighter exploded. The maka shuddered with the impact and more alarms flashed to life.

"Shields are gone but so is the Z-95," Calhava remarked. "This is one fine ship."

"We're making the jump to lightspeed," Orn told them as the Corellian corvette passed over their ship and then it disappeared in a flash of light.

"The ship's crippled; I'd like to set down for repairs," Vuhlg advised.

"No. That cruiser is coming and she'll have more fighters," Calhava exhaled.

"We might be able to make a short jump," Vuhlg offered.

Maylaine asked, "Where? We're at the far end of the Corellian Run. Geonosis?"

"Geonosis is flooded with Republic ships and troops," Calhava shook his head.

"Tantooine," Tro suggested. "There are shadow ports and smuggler dens galore."

"Too predictable," Calhava sought maps on his consoles. "How about Ryloth?"

"That might work," Maylaine answered. "Making the jump to lightspeed."

Distant stars blurred into lines.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10: Intermission**

"Another patrol master?"

"Beware your feelings my Padawan, they will betray you." The two Delta-7 Aethersprite interceptors tilted as they banked. Their fourth nav point blinked before it settled into a lit position. "You may have said, 'another worthless patrol'."

"I'm sorry master Seamus."

"For what? It was an honest statement," Seamus' curiosity seemed genuine.

The Padawan took a moment to articulate his response, "If I cannot master my feelings. Then I will never master my control of the force. If my feelings are so easily read; as a result, I am that much easier to predict and control."

"Very good Rodrigo. I'm always wondering if you're listening."

Rodrigo smiled, a small display, even if he was just warned against it. The Padawan knew his master could sense it but Seamus' silence was a sign of approval.

He'd made his master proud.

A holographic image of a clone officer flashed blue across their cockpits. The blurry image cleared and the officer focused.

"General Sir, we've received a distress signal from Rordak prison. There has been a revolt, several guards are dead, and the whole prison population has escaped."

"Very well, send a platoon of troopers and some medical aid. Delay that, Rordak is a corporate prison; they have their own staff and response teams. They can deal with their own mistakes. Is there any further information?"

"The revolt was initiated by an inmate named Calhava Kushi. He escaped in a Maka-Eekai light freighter. During his escape the ship suffered extensive damage and they believe he could only make a short jump."

"Captain Calhava Kushi?" Rodrigo asked. "The mass murderer?"

"Yes sir."

"How many prisoners escaped?" Master Seamus reasserted his authority.

"Around two thousand sir."

"He couldn't fit two thousand prisoners on a light freighter."

"That's correct sir, a Corellian corvette was stolen too."

"Very well," Seamus paused. "Alert local forces and then broadcast a bulletin to all Republic and regional law enforcement."

"Yes sir."

The sailor blinked out and the silence stretched. Rodrigo watched the next nav point grow closer on his cockpit without comment from Seamus.

"Master?"

"Aye lad?"

Rodrigo hesitated. His master rarely reverted to his native dialect. Was his master testing him or was he toying with Rodrigo. Seamus was not above either or both if he thought it was necessary. Perhaps Seamus was chastising Rodrigo for his smile.

Rodrigo took a deep breath and centered himself. That's when he realized _something was off_, "Master? Why would master Krell place Captain Kushi in a corporate prison instead of the one on Coruscant?"

"There are several reasons why he may have been placed on Rordak. More importantly, the actions of a Jedi Master are not our place to review."

"Yes master…but shouldn't we try to assist in his recapture?"

"Our mandate is to assure the pacification of Geonocia, specifically the solar system and nearby systems affected by the conflict."

"I understand," Rodrigo checked his scanners. The autopilot continued moving him in the direction of the nav point. Seamus' ship deviated slightly; his master disapproved of autopilot. Rodrigo pivoted. "Wouldn't that include tracking Kushi and his fellow prisoners, as they may incite further insurrection against the Republic?"

"Perhaps an argument could be made that it does. Escaped prisoners with leanings towards the Separatists could endanger the fragile peace we have created here. Still, you must be mindful of the present my Padawan."

"Master, we've flown a hundred patrols over the last six months. After the first month, we have not had a single contact with either Separatist or Geonocian ships."

"That's correct."

"Therefore, I believe we have a duty to seek out the prisoners on nearby systems." Rodrigo declared, "The clones can handle patrols and pickets without us."

"I agree."

Rodrigo was taken aback, "What? You do?"

"I do, that's why I'm heading to my Hyperspace rig. My R2 unit is already plotting the course for Tantooine."

Rodrigo glanced at his scanners and cursed. His master had pulled away while he was speaking and turned towards his external hyperdrive ring.

An idea popped in Rodrigo's head, "From everything I've read about Kushi, he is supposed to be a brilliant tactician. If I just escaped prison and can only make a short jump, I'd consider Tantooine too predictable. It's a wretched hive of scum and villainy."

Rodrigo's hands were darting across his controls. His R2 unit was already plotting a course for both Tantooine and Ryloth. He was wasting fuel but he made up for some lost time. His master hadn't answered before Rodrigo attached to his hyperdrive ring.

"You may be right," Seamus conceded. "If we separate we can cover more ground and there's no telling what sort of mischief this separatist may get into. Very well, I give you permission, travel to Ryloth."

"Thank you master!"

"Rodrigo," his voice became stern. "Remember what I have taught you. Be mindful of your feelings and your surroundings."

Seamus' ship blurred before it disappeared from sight. Barely heartbeats later Rodrigo's made the jump to lightspeed.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11: Intermission 2**

Calhava wiped his hand over his face. His eyelids drooped and exhaustion left his mind sluggish. The autopilot kept the ship on course; his presence wasn't necessary just sensible. He checked the cockpit to be certain it was empty. Then he slumped with his face in his hands. Guilt, shame, and regret descended over him like a cloak; heavy as brick, crushing him. His heart raced. His hands trembled. He was trembling. He shook like he was freezing.

His brother was dead.

His best friend was dead.

His breath came in short pants and the world darkened at the edges of his vision. It narrowed into a tunnel and soon it was little more than a pinpoint. He ran his hands over top of his head, brushing his black hair.

"It was foolish; I was the fool."

"Excuse me sir?" Calhava launched from his chair, hands wrapped around the blaster that appeared in his hands. The protocol droid cried in horror. "Ohhh noooo!"

Beyond it was Long Winded, the Talz' head tilted. Calhava took a few deep breaths before he lowered his pistol.

"What's going on?"

The Talz growled and the protocol droid translated, "Long Winded and Vuhlg wanted to present me to you. They have successfully reprogramed me. I am now your personal translator, manservant, and valet as you desire. Long Winded realized you might need a break; therefore, I offer to take your place."

"How well do you know this vessel?"

"As Warden Bolvard's personal property, it was my duty to maintain it."

"Wait," Calhava covered his face again. "This was the warden's personal ship?"

"No, I was," the droid shifted. "The ship was the warden's as in, a perk of his position. It was not his personal property; although, he liked to think it was. It served as his conveyance. I am quite familiar with its controls and will gladly relieve you."

Calhava glanced at Long-Winded who nodded confidently, "Very well, I stand relieved. We are an hour out of Ryloth system. I'll return before then."

"Very good sir!"

Calhava holstered his blaster and grabbed his rifle. The droid noticed it, "Are you concerned about your welfare sir?"

"No. Military training teaches you to never let your weapons out of reach."

Calhava exited the cockpit and realized he didn't know anything about the ship, "Which room should I take?"

"Your companions insisted that you take the captain's quarters," the protocol droid explained. "Mistress Opia escorted pilot Maylaine to the Mate's quarters and settled her in. Then she retired to the port side lounge with Master Tro."

"Why the lounge?"

Winded grumbled something and the droid answered, "Master Tro is simply too large for any single stateroom. Even the larger rooms like the captain's or the mate's cabin would simply be too small for him. The doors are too narrow as well."

He began to wipe his face again and resisted the urge. "What's your designation?"

"I am an Orbot created by Servo-droid, an older but still popular protocol droid. Most biologicals find my designation too complicated; they referred to me as Orbot."

Calhava sighed, "Thank you Orbot. Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Master Kote has taken passenger quarters opposite the technical bay. Engineer Vulgh has the room next to him. Long Winded has a hammock hung in engineering. Mistress Afshan has not yet declared or designated a room her own."

"Very well," Calhava sighed. He commended Winded before heading for his cabin. The room was lavish. Brass rimmed and decorated furniture while anything reflective was wreathed in silver. There was an overstuffed couch, a long dining table, and an assortment of chairs. On the far side of the room was the door to the refresher.

Once he stepped inside, Calhava took a deep breath and then he hit the release code on right bracer. The console beeped and his armor began to unlock. He set his rifle and pistol along with his belt holster on the table. Then he unscrewed his helm and began to unlock his arm plates. He followed it with the legs plates and finished with the chest plates. His prison jumpsuit was rank with sweat, crusty after wearing it for hours beneath the armor, stained with salt. He unzipped the top half and began pulling it off when he heard a noise. He grabbed his blaster.

Afshan exited the refresher with only the towel she used to dry herself off. She looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Calhava spun away, pulling his jumpsuit back over his shoulders, "I…uh..."

"Shower is warmed up for you," she replied. He heard her chuckling. "What are you doing? Why is your back turned?"

"It's uhhh inappropriate, you know," he stumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment, drying off, then I'm going to settle in to sleep. What do you mean inappropriate?"

"For…an unmarried male and female to share the same room," he answered.

There was a tense pause before she roared with laughter. He couldn't see it but he could imagine her wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?" She subsided into chuckles. "Turn around, I'm…appropriate."

He peeked over his shoulder to find her wrapped in her towel. Even with most of her covered he could see the outline of her lean body, scarred from battles past.

"I hadn't even seen running water before I left my home world," Afshan told him. "My tribe and I bathed in the stream together. It kept us safe, so that we could protect each other should a threat arise. Honestly Calhava, we aren't even the same species."

"I apologize," he said, keeping his eyes averted. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

"You are peculiar…but you're honest."

"Why didn't you take a room with another woman?"

Afshan threw him an irate look, "Opia is rooming with Tro and I don't trust the smuggler. Or Kote for that matter, in case your next suggestion is to room with him. Besides, there is no reason to waste energy; this room is large enough for six people."

"Indeed," he replied as he cleaned up his mess of armor. Afterward, he headed into the refresher. Once inside feelings of guilt and shame began to scratch at the edges of his thoughts. He stared into the mirror; he stared into his eyes. Then he noticed his hair.

When he left the refresher he noted the time was nearing when he said he'd meet the droid. He was about to head out of the room when he noticed Afshan on the floor. He kneeled near her and called her name.

"Why don't you take the bed?"

"I've lived my life sleeping on the ground and in caves," she replied sleepily. She rolled away from him, exposing her bare back. Wicked and jagged scars crisscrossed her flesh. "Beds are too soft. Why'd you cut your hair?"

"We're going to hit Ryloth in twenty minutes," he ignored her question.

"I'll wake when we hit the atmosphere," she yawned.

He nodded and left the room for the cockpit. Orbot was sitting in the co-pilot seat Calhava had left.

"Anything to report?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we're coming out of hyperspace now," the droid pulled back on a bar and the ship rapidly descended. A sandy beige planet raced towards them until they reached cruising. "Sensors have picked up ships nearby. I believe they're pirates; they're raiding a settlement."

"Pirates," Calhava looked at the readouts, "…and slavers."


	12. Part 12

**Part 12: Salvation**

"Maylaine?" The door opened and she gazed at him with bloodshot eyes. "We've detected slavers moving on a settlement; I need everyone in the cockpit."

She sighed, "How is it our problem Calhava? Why didn't you land in Lessu?"

"Too much attention," he replied. "Ryloth might call itself neutral but they have Republic sympathizers. Our breakout might have made the holonet too, which means bounty hunters. A smaller settlement can offer us the anonymity we're looking for."

"Fi-ne," she groaned. "Let's go rescue them."

Calhava walked towards his cabin but Afshan caught him at the door, "I heard."

"Good," he crossed the cargo bay to the lounge. The large double doors slid open automatically. The lounge was an open room with multiple tables fused to the deck plates. Tro was sprawled out on the floor with a few bottles of alcohol. He used the couch as a pillow, on a bed of piled blankets. Opia curled up in a corner of the same couch. As soon as the doors moved, Tro's eyes opened and focused on Calhava. "We've arrived at Ryloth but detected slavers raiding a settlement."

Tro wobbled a little when he stood up, "I'll wake up the little one."

Calhava found Kote and Winded in the technical bay.

"I want to cut the collar around the neck of the armor," Kote argued.

Winded growled and made gestured towards his neck.

"Yes," Kote rolled his eyes. "I know my neck isn't safe from sword cuts."

"Are you altering your armor?" Calhava asked.

Kote pointed, "I removed the helmet, the leg, and arm plates for greater agility. I left the bracers and chest plates. Winded is worried about someone cutting off my head."

"I like the armor as it is," Calhava commented before he explained the situation.

Winded nodded excitedly but Kote grumbled, "We better get paid."

Calhava checked in engineering but it was empty. He found Vulgh sleeping in his quarters. He knocked three times and called twice. Finally, he entered the room and kicked the Quarren's bed. Sputtering and yelling, Vulgh awoke. "What's happening?"

Calhava explained while Vulgh splashed water on his face, "Why are we helping a bunch of tail-heads that can't protect themselves? This isn't our problem."

"We need Intel. It would also help if we could land at a spaceport with the tools we need. Plus, slavers are a pox upon the galaxy."

"Fine," Vulgh groaned. "Why didn't you use the PA?"

"I wanted to familiarize myself with the ship," Calhava was about to leave when Orn's warning came to his mind. "If I may ask, how did you end up in Rordak?"

Vulgh gave Calhava an unreadable look, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well," Calhava led him to the cockpit. "Orbot, if you please."

Orbot hit a button and a blue image appeared above the center console. Ryloth materialized before zooming in, displaying the settlement and two pirate fighters.

"A transport has landed east of the settlement under cover of the two fighters," Orbot detailed. "In the time it took for us to pass through the atmosphere the settlement has fallen. Several Twi'leks are fleeing north to another town while the rest are rounded up. There are between twenty to fifty pirate slavers."

The image changed to display red triangles for the pirates and their vessels along with a blue squares indicating the fleeing Twi'leks. The image zoomed out to display a green Maka. The pair of fighters turned suddenly and accelerated towards them.

"The pirates have detected us and the two fighters are moving to intercept."

"We can't fight that many!" Vulgh exclaimed.

"There won't be that many," Kote declared. "Most will be looting. I'd say around ten to fifteen lesser pirates, probably the ones hoping to prove themselves."

Maylaine headed for the pilot's seat and waved off Opia, "I'm fine, thank you. Honestly, I'd feel better if our shields were repaired."

"I'd repaired them if I had more time," Vulgh whined.

"You were sleeping," Calhava observed.

"I was tired," Vulgh replied defensively.

"Go back and do what you can."

"What? I'm being thrown out?"

"No," Calhava told him calmly. "I want you to go and repair what you can."

"Fine," he grumbled as he stormed out. Tro watched him with a wary look.

Calhava stepped in the center of the room, "We're going to make a hot insertion. Maylaine will drop Tro and Afshan behind the pirates and they'll swing to opposite flanks and drive the pirates inward. Kote, Opia, and I will drop in front of them between the pirates and the refugees. We'll squeeze them between us."

"Aww yeah," Kote howled excitedly. "Hot insertion!"

"What's a hot insertion?" Opia asked.

"We're jumping out," Tro answered.

"What?!"

"Maylaine will come in low and we'll jump out before she pulls off and faces the fighters," Calhava clarified. "Tro, can you repower your cannon?"

"Yeah but it'll only have a few shots."

"How am I going to face two fighters without my gunners?" Maylaine asked.

"It's a cannon, we only need a few," Calhava told Tro before he turned to the Maylaine. "I worked on that; we lock the weapons forward. The controls lacked triggers; so I had to remap another button but it works."

"I might be able to rig up a power pack later," Kote mentioned to Tro.

"Good, too bad it's locked on stun," Tro commented. "…or I'd be unstoppable."

"A big gun doesn't make a big man."

Tro patted the grav hammer in his belt, "I'll have this in my other hand."

"You're insane."

"Save the cannon and collapse their flanks," Calhava told them. "Push them to the center and bunch them up; your cannon will clean up what's left."

"What am I supposed to do?" Opia asked.

"You're our liaison. Make contact with the Twi'leks and assure them that we're friendly. After that, do whatever you can for their wounded."

Winded waved his arms and Orbot translated, "Master Winded would like to know what he can do."

"Do you have any combat training?" Calhava asked. The Talz considered his question and shrugged. "Wouldn't you provide more aid assisting Vulgh?"

The Talz shook his head emphatically and Calhava relented with a look at Tro. The Yuzzem shrugged, "Those claws must be good for something."

"You'd better get into position," Maylaine told them. Calhava gathered his armor along with his pistol and rifle. Then he joined everyone else at the turbolift. Tro carried his cannon and hammer. Kote had multiple pistols and his rifle. Afshan examined her force pike before throwing him a nod. Opia held a force pike like a two-handed sword and Winded had a holstered blaster pistol. "Get ready."

The turbolift descended before the doors opened, sand and wind blasting the riders. Opia covered her face and Winded closed a pair of his sensitive eyes to the blinding Ryloth twilight. Afshan, Tro, and Winded held the support bars for stability. Off in the distance they could see Twi'leks running for their lives. A group of slavers formed a line behind them. The ship slowed and came up behind them.

"It looks like they're driving the Twi'leks," Calhava remarked. Afshan leapt while Tro and Winded sat at the edge and dropped. She rolled and was on her feet in a flash. She disappeared in the dust rising by their passing. Tro headed west and Calhava couldn't spot Winded. The ship jumped forward as Calhava glanced at Opia. "Ready?"

"I've never done anything like this!" She clung to a support.

"Whoo!" Kote yelled as he jumped. Calhava followed him and Opia hopped off. Calhava landed like a stone then dragged himself to his feet. Opia rolled before chasing after the Twi'leks. Kote rose quickly and blasted away. A slaver fell and then another.

"Take cover!" He jumped into a crevice. "We'll hold them here!"

"You don't want to charge?" Kote asked.

"What are you a Jedi?" Calhava scoffed as he fired from cover. "Of course not!"

Kote dropped into a hole while he picked off slavers. Afshan appeared only long enough to spear slavers along the eastern flank before vanishing. Tro charged the western flank and crushed slavers one after another. In moments the slavers gathered in a knot, firing in all directions. Tro blasted them. Afshan finished those still standing.

Maylaine rolled the maka away from the fighters, dodging their fire. Her shields already in the red, she kept moving, so they couldn't overwhelm her. Faster and more agile, the fighters raced up behind her. She cut power suddenly, allowing them to race by. She fired on one sending it spiraling away before crashing. The second tried to escape but ended up a flaming ball of fire. Then her breath caught.

"Calhava!" She cried. "It's an ambush!"

The Twi'leks turned on Opia with ancient weapons. She dropped her force pike and held up her hands, "I'm not your enemy. We're here to help you."

Screams from ahead caused the Twi'leks to spin. Opia watched the slavers throw off camouflaged netting to charge. They threw grenades that collapsed children and the elderly while she watched in horror. Within moments they had half the Twi'leks in chains; the rest ran in all directions.

A slaver turned on Opia and raised his blaster. She seized a boulder with the force and hurled it at him. A Gamorrean charged at her with a vibro-ax. A blast of the force spewed rocks and dust, slowing it. A Twi'lek speared him with her forcepike. A Weequay tackled her; he seized her wrists and skillfully bound her hands together.

Clawed hands snapped his neck. Fur stained red by the soil, Long-Winded tore him off Opia and threw him into another Gamorrean.

Afshan sprinted across the distance. She stabbed a slaver before he saw her and lanced another. She grabbed a scimitar from a dead Twi'lek and beheaded a third. Three more confronted her and she sidestepped an ax swing. She impaled the axman, parried a blaster, and sliced off hand holding it. The last fled.

Winded caught an ax, tore it from the slaver's hands and disemboweled him. He kicked a slaver's legs out and clawed him. A Gamorrean launched himself at Winded and the two rolled in the dirt.

Opia shattered chains with the force and healed wounded Twi'leks. Some fought using their chains as weapons; others rose healed by Opia to fight again. A slaver appeared above her with a blaster. She barely caught her breath before his head was disintegrated. Kote raced by blasting slavers. Two slavers dragged an elderly Twi'lek with elaborate jewelry away from the battle. Kote sniped him and his companion.

Suddenly it was quiet. Then the cries of the wounded broke the deafening silence. A loud hum drew their attention skyward as Maylaine hovered above them. An elderly Twi'lek woman hobbled over to Opia with the aid of a child and asked, "What does Czerka want here? Why did you help us?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

She pointed at the symbol on the belly of their ship.

"Oh…"


	13. Part 13

**Part 13: Willful Misperception**

The elderly Twi'lek glowed with an aura of bearing, if not grace, in spite of her wrinkles and infirmities. Her skin was faded gray to the point that blue couldn't be found. Her eyes had long since yielded to cataracts; but even blind, they were intently focused. The full weight of that gaze fell upon Opia.

"Well?" She demanded.

The refugees gathered around their elder both protectively and to be protected. Most were too old or too young for such troubles. The children cowered while the elderly were emboldened by their survival.

"It's complicated," she began as Afshan, Kote, and Winded joined her. She glanced over her shoulder for Calhava who was trying to keep up with Tro. "I'm not certain where to begin and our story is…kind of unbelievable."

"I don't see how. We're attacked by slavers, after decades of peace, and it just so happens that Czerka rescues us."

"We're not Czerka," Kote said matter-of-factly.

"What are we exactly?" Afshan asked no one in particular. "Mercenaries?"

Winded shrugged and Kote noted, "The cap's a seppie."

"We aren't," Opia reflected. "…or are we?"

Tro jogged up, sniffed the air and sighed, "Ugh, what's wrong now?"

"We're trying to figure out what our group is," Afshan told him.

"Answer the matriarch's question!" A senior Twi'lek demanded. Others glared while the bold took a threatening step towards them.

Kote laughed, "You're kidding right? You couldn't protect your own homes."

The Twi'leks flushed while the elder frowned. Their grips tightened on their weapons. Children retreated while their seniors formed a line. The Matriarch raised her hand suddenly and they froze. Whether children or elderly, they all looked to her.

Then Calhava arrived breathless, "Maylaine…land the ship somewhere safe…but keep watch on the scanners."

"Ok," she replied through the radio. The Maka leaned sideways and landed a hundred steps from the two groups, hurling waves of dust in all directions.

"You're right…the armor is heavy," Calhava huffed and puffed to Kote. After a moment to gather his breath, he stepped before the elder and bowed deeply. "Honored elder, I bid you good afternoon."

She considered him before nodding, "I apologize. I do not have any food or tea to share with you. I am the matriarch, Aiglentina. Why were we attacked? What does Czerka want with us?"

Calhava hit the release for his helmet and cradled it in his left arm, "I am Captain Calhava Kushi and we are escaped prisoners from Rordak."

"I see," she was not easily ruffled. "Are these raiders former prisoners too?"

"Perhaps matriarch but not alongside us, they are slavers."

"Do not play word games with me. This region is under Berggia the Hutt's protection, including our village. We've had decades of peace; your arrival just so happens to be preceded by a slaver attack."

"Such protection is dependent upon their fear of her. More importantly, such protection does not come without a price. If they serve an adversary of Berggia, then they might have struck you, to hurt her politically. These raiders knew which way you would run; that's why they set their ambush here. They haven't left either. Why are they still here? They're slavers; they don't care about their fallen. They have the loot, the town, and the slaves they came for. Why would they stay? Something is amiss."

"The only thing amiss is your presence on our land," the Matriarch decided. "Why should I trust an admittedly escaped criminal?"

"I never said I was a criminal," Calhava countered. "We have escaped a prison though; more importantly, I have been completely honest with you. Apparently, I have to point out that my people just rescued yours."

One of the elderly gave the Matriarch a hesitant glance, "What about the Hutt's emissary Aiglentina? What did he ask of you?"

"That is not a matter to be discussed around outsiders!" The Matriarch hissed. Her glare left the Twi'lek reeling before she shifted it to Calhava. "While I appreciate your help, my voice is revered by the Twi'lek Clan Council. I will speak to Berggia and the Council. If Berggia ordered an attack, she will face the wrath of the Council. If she did not then she will help us."

"Berggia wouldn't have to order an attack," Calhava warned. "She merely had to rescind your protection. If you refused her, then she would have to punish you as an example to everyone else. It is in their nature to manipulate people into seeking their aid. That way they have the upper hand in negotiations and their actions appear benign."

More of the Twi'leks became concerned while the Matriarch frowned, "That's…that's not the way it works! She wouldn't dare risk the wrath of the council."

"Why not?" Tro asked. "Your clans fight each other. They ignore the slave trade or take part in it."

"Tro!" Opia admonished. "That's no way to speak to her."

"Tro's right," Kote snapped. "This may as well be Hutt Space."

"The Hutts don't rule Ryloth!" A kid yelled.

"The Hutts don't rule Ryloth, like they don't rule Tantooine," Kote retorted.

"Wait, are we mercenaries or not?" Afshan asked abruptly.

"Thank you gentleman," Calhava threw them a cautionary look. "Tro and Opia, please remain here. The rest of you return to the Maka and assist Vulgh in repairs."

Aiglentina had enough, "Thank you for your assistance, I bid you good day."

"Maybe we should listen to him," the senior Twi'lek placed a hand on her arm.

She pulled away, "We will head towards Berggia."

"At least let us carry you," Calhava offered.

She turned without another word, even as many of her people gave him pleading looks. Calhava watched them leave for a few moments before he put on his helmet.

"Gather everything of value from the slavers. Weapons, equipment, whatever," then he keyed his radio. "Maylaine, use their trajectory to find where they're going."

"I have it," she told him when they reached the Maka. "It's a small town but there's a massive power generator. There are also a number of ships parked around it."

"Very well, land us on the outskirts."

They arrived within minutes, the Maka touching down before Calhava made it to the cockpit where the crew gathered.

"What's the plan?" Kote asked.

Calhava gave them each a long look in turn, "This…is where we part."

"What?" Opia gasped.

"Tro, Kote, and I will return to the Confederacy. We'll sell this ship and anything we don't need. Then we'll split it equally. There will be public holonet terminals here, so each of you can contact your family and loved ones. With the credits we make from the sales, each of you should be able to afford tickets to whatever destination you choose."

"What about this group?" Maylaine demanded. "We've pulled together a fine crew; let's make something out of it."

"Ugh, I agree with the smuggler," Afshan gagged. "I'm with you. Like it or not."

"This meeting wasn't serendipitous," Opia argued. "This is meant to be. Do you really think it was random chance we all came together?"

Winded grumbled and growled but Orbot wasn't there to translate for him.

"Whatever," Vuhlg shrugged. "I'd better get my cut."

"When I last fought the Republic," Calhava silenced them. "My brother and my best friend were killed. My father died on Aargonar where many sons and daughters of the Confederacy fought the Republic. This war will claim enough lives; I will not throw yours away. This is a war between troopers, Jedi, and droids now."

"It's our choice," Afshan stated. "I choose to fight."

Calhava thought about it and shook his head, "No. You have you freedom. I'll seek a good price for our ship and return in two hours to split it. Look for something to sell, buy some new clothes and whatever you need. Then we'll settle up. Take weapons and stay together, this is Hutt territory. Vuhlg continue working on the ship."

"What? Why am I being left behind!?"

"I'll give you a little extra from my cut," Calhava assured him. "That way we get as much as possible from the buyer."

"Fine!" He grumbled.

Long-Winded grumbled as he stormed away. Kote and Tro followed Calhava out.

Tro mentioned, "I'm no trooper."

"No, but I know better than to argue with you."

"Hmm, very wise Calhava."

"We'll probably get the same price but the Hutt may be our best bet," Kote shrugged.

"I want to avoid her attention if I can," they entered the turbolift and road it to the ground. "Or any other entanglements, I'm going to contact command and arrange a transport. Hutts have a habit of mischief."

The lift opened to reveal the same dusty expanse they'd just left. Their ship was less than a kilometer from the others parked around a couple of warehouses and a massive generator. Calhava's walk to town passed quickly as regrets battled with his intent to make plans. Just as they arrived, a ship raced overhead drawing their attention. The pilot landed well beyond the town and distantly they saw him walking in. Something flapped in the wind and Calhava used his helmet's binoculars to zoom in.

"Who's that?" Kote asked.

"Jedi," Calhava told him.

"Are you sure?" Tro asked.

"No. That's impossible!" Kote uttered.

"Who else wears a brown cloak in the desert…and thinks it hides his identity?"

"Maybe it's an epic Jawa," Kote speculated.

Tro smacked Kote in the back of the head.


	14. Part 14

**Part 14: Surprised**

"What do we do?" Kote asked rubbing his head while glaring at Tro.

"We let the Jedi make the first move," Calhava replied while he keyed up his mike. "Maylaine… …Maylaine? Come in Maylaine."

"Yes? Yeah, I hear you!" She said hurriedly.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm helping Vuhlg and was away from the console."

"We just spotted a Jedi heading into Berggia. Tell everyone to remain alert."

"Roger. Winded and Vulgh stayed behind but Afshan and Opia have left already."

"We're going to wait?" Tro asked.

Calhava thought about it, "No, we're evading him. I don't believe in coincidences but there's a chance he has nothing to do with us. He may miss us and there's no reason to look for trouble. Let's get a look at Berggia and we'll act accordingly. We'll wait for Afshan and Opia and go in together."

They nodded and turned their attention back to the ship. A few moments passed in silence before the two women joined them.

"I'm still coming with you," Afshan said before he spoke. Opia folded her arms.

"We'll talk about that later," Calhava filled them in. "Let's stay together."

Afshan nodded and Opia said, "Very well."

They walked past sand-blasted warehouses, with mounds piled against the walls. The lift was guarded by two Nikto and a heavily muscled Gamorrean with broken tusks.

"Welcome to Berggia," the Nikto said. "Start trouble and you'll die. Mess with Berggia or any other Hutt and you'll die horribly. Got it?"

"Absolutely," Calhava told him.

"Is that a yes?" Calhava nodded and he accepted it. He just about opened the doors when the Gamorrean squealed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Newcomers must leave their weapons with us. Sorry, it's Berggia the Infinitely Kindhearted's orders."

Calhava could only blink before Kote said, "No. The Gamorrean said greet us."

The Nikto puffed up and blustered before the Gamorrean gave him a dark look.

"What can I say? I had to try," he smirked at the Gamorrean. "I guess they're not as dumb as you look. Hah hah hah!"

Just as his friend began laughing, the Gamorrean slugged him. Thump! The hit spun him before he crumpled into a pile at his friend's feet with a cloud of dust. The second Nikto drew his blaster but the Gamorrean only laughed at him. The Gamorrean punched a button and flicked his thumb at the turbolift. Calhava politely bowed his head for the Gamorrean before they rode the lift down.

"Gamorreans: stupid and brutish," Opia declared.

"Perhaps, but all the intelligence in the world is meaningless if someone crushes your skull with a rock. Gamorreans lack educations but they're loyal and brave."

"Only because they're too stupid to understand the situation," Opia claimed.

Descending rapidly, metal I-beams held back tons of stone. The air cooled quickly and soon the harshness of the Rylothian twilight faded. Then they reached Berggia.

Afshan gasped and Tro was awed, "It…it's a whole city!"

Calhava was equally impressed. The cavernous city stretched for kilometers in every direction. An extensive latticework along the ceiling provided lighting to the city. The lift was the center of the metropolis, surrounded by towering buildings and businesses. Both speeders and ships comfortably traveled from the edges to the center, on the ground and above the buildings. To the far west was a tunnel, beyond the spaceport full of ships. The further from the center, the buildings became more humble, and much of the edges were little more than squatters and shanties.

"It's no Coruscant but I'll admit I didn't expect…this," Opia gestured.

The turbolift slowed as it reached the ground level before it came to a stop. The doors flashed open and the group stepped off. A gathering of hundreds listened to a speaker nearby, but he was too far off for them to make out his words. A brutish human confronted them and spoke in Twi'lek. Then he repeated himself.

"Why isn't topside answering? Did the Gamorrean hit the Nikto again?"

"Yes he did," Calhava answered.

"Again? Again?! The other Nikto doesn't understand Gamorrean or Twi'lek," he sighed. "Welcome and don't mess with the Hutts. You all got that up top right? Good."

"Excuse me, I realize you're busy but I wanted to ask," Calhava pointed to the gathering. "What's that?"

"Some Separatist is saying people should rise against the Republic. Some lizard. He speaks good too, prettier than his kind anyway. Zursurr, Surskur-"

"Zurskur? You mean _the Zurskur_?" Calhava cut him off.

"Yeah, I think you got it."

Afshan looked rapidly from the crowd to Calhava, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Zurskur has joined the Confederacy?" Kote reflected. "I like our odds."

"I met him once, back when he served House Organa," Tro mentioned.

"Who's Zurskur?" They stared at Opia. She blushed and became self-conscious at their attention. "What?"

"He's a legend," Kote gestured with his hands at the crowd.

Afshan gazed distantly. "He fought my people long ago."

"Zurskur's tactics on Kalee and across the mid and outer rim are famous," Calhava told him. "He disappeared ten years ago after defeating the rogue General Tersona. He's fought everywhere from the core to beyond the rim."

"How can you not know Zurskur?" Kote was shocked.

She shrugged, "I'm from the inner rim. That stuff doesn't bother us."

"This is what the Republic will never understand," Afshan scowled. "That is why it must fall, so that we can be free."

The brutish human listened to their conversation, remembered what he had to do, and headed to the lift. Calhava politely said goodbye before he joined the crowd. Before they even reached it they could feel the magnetic pull of the speaker; his words were stunningly potent. The Trandoshan was powerfully built, even among his species, enhanced by his silver plated armor. His scales were of the darkest green around his face, almost black along his crown of three green fins. A streak of lime green scales ran under his chin and down his neck. He spoke boldly with his hands folded behind his back. His words were so compelling that his companions faded into the background.

"Never before has the decision been so clear. The people of the Rim can continue under the Republic, ignored and disregarded, until the Senate decides we must pay even more for their excess. I've served the Republic. I've served the Jedi and fought shoulder to shoulder with them. I can tell you they are not the guardians of peace and justice they once were. My father fought the Bitthævrians; he fought on Kalee alongside my brother and me. They died serving the Republic.

"The Senate squabbles; like younglings, while justice and freedom are sold to the highest bidder. This is not democracy. The people of this galaxy deserve better. We can do better. We deserve the freedom and dignity that every-one is born with…but deserving it will not make it so.

"This is where each and every one of you can make a difference. I know you're asking, 'What can I do? I'm not a soldier.' The Confederacy doesn't need mindless automatons. We need pilots, engineers, and officers. We need veterans to train and lead others into combat. We need linguists, negotiators, and doctors just as much as we need scouts and hunters. If you dream of making a better life, then only your commitment will hold you back. Your current status does not matter. We will buy out contracts, emancipate slaves, and break your chains. There is a place for you, for everyone."

The ending came so suddenly the crowd was left speechless, Calhava among them. There was no immediate clapping or cheering because everyone was holding their breath. They hung on his words so utterly that the silence shocked them. Then the crowd erupted in cheers and roars, thundering across the city.

"…wow…," Calhava turned to the Jedi standing an arm's length from him. The Padawan lowered his hood to reveal close cut dark hair with a single braid. Then he looked at Calhava and said. "He makes quite a case."


	15. Part 15

**Part 15: Wayward Bantha**

Tension radiated so thickly between the Jedi and Calhava that people avoided them without even knowing why. Those that noticed the brewing conflict cleared a space around them. Younglings were shielded and withdrawn along with wives and husbands. The jaded began making bets on who would come out on top, and then they cheered their side. Calhava squeezed his blaster rifle. Both Tro's hands tensed upon his weapons. Afshan bared her teeth; she already had her forcepike ready. Opia's breath caught. Kote smiled. Hutt security forces fought through the crowd to reach them.

The Jedi's dark eyes measured each with a glance and dismissed them. A tall, slim Human, with pecan skin and black hair, carried himself confidently despite his youth. His single Padawan braid was tucked behind his left ear. He could easily be mistaken for lanky if not for his robes. A snaggletooth grin spread across his face.

"Is there a chance I can convince you all to surrender? No, I didn't think so."

Calhava met his eyes, though the Jedi could not see through the helmet's dark visor. The Jedi's hand brushed his lightsaber and Calhava's companions spread out. In a moment the space around them doubled and Hutt guards readied their blasters.

"Welcome young Jedi," the crowd parted to create a lane for Zurskur, as if he were royalty. He strolled through and held out his hand to shake. The Padawan took it uncertainly. "It's an honor to meet you…?"

"Uhh," the Jedi hesitated before he regained his poise. "Padawan Rodrigo Vox."

"Welcome to Berggia Padawan. I am General Zurskur, commander of the Juggernauts. This is my second in command, Colonel Hale Bralor."

Standing just off to his side was a Mandalorian in Neo-Crusader armor. The Colonel's armor was a mixture of green and gold with a hood and mask, an oval-shaped mask divided by a simple T-visor. He gave the Jedi no more than a curt nod. Afterward, his gaze rested on Kote temporarily before he returned it to the Jedi.

"I assure you it's a pleasure," Rodrigo told them. "But I'm here for the escaped prisoner, not you general."

"I see," Zurskur stroked his chin. "You realize of course, that this is not the time or place to make an arrest. We're surrounded by innocents; a firefight would certainly wound or kill dozens. Also, I'd like to point out that you're severely outnumbered."

"There are five of them. Even with you two, that makes it seven against a Jedi."

"Seven against a Jedi Padawan, you fail to account for the Berggia security forces. Without their approval you're violating Ryloth's neutrality. There are also armed citizens that will turn against you. Many of them live here specifically to escape such seizure. Have you received Berggia's blessing for your arrest?"

"I'm a Jedi; I only need a mandate from the Jedi Council."

"No young Jedi," Zurskur shook his head with a frown. "That is where you are wrong. Such egotism is at the root of the galaxy's division. That sort of tyranny is noted throughout history; each and every one had the same absolutist's justification."

"Look, I'm not arguing with you," Rodrigo was becoming exasperated. Both because he had his orders and the Trandoshan was making a lot of sense.

Calhava hit the release button for his helmet and removed it, "Enough, the general is right. This isn't the place. Did you see where my ship landed? It's almost directly across from yours on the opposite side of the lift."

"Yes, I saw the Maka Eekai when I landed."

"Good, let us finish our business here, and then we will meet at my ship."

Rodrigo's gaped in disbelief, "Do you think I'm an idiot? I wait by your ship while you slip away with the general; I don't think so."

"We just escaped from prison. We need to sell the ship to provide passage for my people. We don't have credits or supplies," Calhava assured him. "I swear as Baron-heir of House Kushi; I will return and we will settle the conflict between us."

"I swear as well," Tro echoed. "Upon my clan the Weeping Trees."

"I just want to kill a Jedi," Kote joked. "I'll be there."

Afshan nodded excitedly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Opia wondered aloud. "I'll be there too."

Rodrigo's eyes followed each speaker. At first cynical, his confidence eroded with uncertainty. "Each one of you is so resolute? Very well, I'll meet you at your ship."

A shadow of doubt began plaguing Rodrigo. He turned as if to leave and stopped. He bowed before Zurskur before withdrawing. Conversation erupted from the crowd, deafening, as they argued over who won. The Hutt security forces looked around in confusion, shrugged, and returned to their posts.

"Interesting," Zurskur commented. "Captain Kushi, it's a pleasure."

"The honor is mine, General Sir."

"I'd like to have a word with you, if you'll come with me," Zurskur led him through the streets back to the stage. Nearby were tables where tactical droids collected data from volunteers. The new recruits hugged and spoke with family, some openly weeping, before they were swept off in shuttles. Calhava passed through the lines and security droids that stepped aside for Zurskur.

They reached a doorway and Zurskur paused with a look at Calhava's companions, "My apologies but we're officers of the Confederacy. While I do not doubt your allegiance, I'd rather he decide afterward whether to share it with you."

Tro was already shaking his head and Kote gave Calhava a hurt look. Calhava raised his hands, "I'll let you know. Did you all bring something to sell?"

They nodded, "Good. Kote go with Afshan. Tro you're with Opia. Be careful, regardless of what happened, this is not friendly territory. I'll meet you soon."

They nodded, Kote sullenly, and left. The general held the door for Calhava. Within was a gray-camouflaged tactical droid, "Welcome back General Zurskur."

Zurskur introduced Calhava, "This is Numbers, my logistical officer. Numbers, contact the Count."

"Affirmative," the tactical droid held out a palm transmitter and moments later a blue toned image appeared.

Calhava kneeled, "Count Dooku."

Zurskur put his fists on his hips, "Count, I've found our young officer."

"Excellent," Dooku appraised him. "Rise. You are well on your way to becoming as famous as the General. The rumors of your escape are bordering on mythical."

"Thank you my lord," Calhava stood up. "How may I serve the Confederacy?"

"Return to Separatist territory at your earliest convenience captain, so that you can be outfitted with a new command."

Calhava felt anxious, "What of the Republic's claims that I am a mass murderer?"

"You need not worry; we've countered their deception with irrefutable evidence. Congratulations…Major Kushi"

"Thank you my lord!" Calhava bowed despite his surprise and the holo blinked out. Zurskur nodded and the two headed for the door. Calhava asked, "Do you have any advice for a green officer sir? How do I fight Jedi?"

"You have to earn it with experience," Zurskur paused with a distant look. "I'll make you a deal. I will give you three pieces of advice in exchange for your service. You will follow my orders, no questions asked, three times. The first will be immediate."

Calhava didn't like the terms and it gave him pause. Zurskur was a legend, there was no denying it, but he was also cunning. He had a bad habit of mischief. Still, mischief was the worst charges against him, a mercenary of twenty years.

"Very well," Calhava accepted. Zurskur held out his hand and they shook on it.

"First integrate everything," Zurskur emphasized. "Your tactics, your forces, your technology, and your officers: integrate them all. We outnumbered the Jedi and Clones a thousand to one on Geonocia and we lost. Our armies are full of the same droids and the Clones adjust their tactics accordingly. B1s fill out our ranks and B2s add weight but I like throwing in a LR-57. They're heavy and slow but their sensors are cutting edge in detection. Don't rely on droids alone, expand upon the command structure you already have. Train and prepare your companions for war."

"I…," Calhava wilted under his gaze. "I lost my father, my brother, and my best friend. I don't want to lose anyone else. It's one thing for troopers like us to fall but…"

"Even Jedi know they cannot stop death," Zurskur placed his large three-fingered hand on Calhava's shoulder. "At least the good ones do. You must accept that you're going to lose people. You lose some so that you do not lose everyone. The key attribute of a good officer is judgment, determining when and where is the right place to fight."

"Second, this is going to be a war of technology. Whether you're talking about droids or the Jedi's lightsabers, the edge technology provides is undeniable. Mandalorians assimilate technology and people from those they conquer; we must do the same. One piece of revolutionary tech may change the whole direction of this war. Provide your droids with advanced processors too, so they can adapt and improve themselves. Only wipe droids when they leave you no choice. Provide them with the ability to evolve and they will in the most amazing ways."

"Last piece of advice," Zurskur reached out and took Calhava by the shoulder again. He stared into Calhava's eyes. "Lead your troopers. Have your officers do the same. Your troops will fight that much harder, inspired by your example. No matter how they feel about you, they will come to respect your courage. You do not have to fight on the front lines of every battle but let them see you."

Calhava was busy absorbing it even as Zurskur released him. His mind raced; much of what Zurskur said could be mistaken for common sense, but there were specific things Calhava had missed when he fought General Krell. Then he remembered his part of the deal.

"What are your orders General?"

The Trandoshan's orange eyes locked onto him, the darker pupil fixated on him, "You are to travel to Zeltron immediately."


	16. Part 16

**Part 16: Stunned**

Calhava walked across the road before he realized he had no idea where the markets were. That thought remained a distant one, as his mind was awhirl with unanswered questions. Who was Zurskur's contact? The general had explained why; Zeltron was along an important hyperspace route leading to Separatist space. Still, why hadn't the Confederacy sent a fleet? Why was Zurskur the only one concerned? Zeltron remained neutral. Was this a bid to sway them to join?

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked aloud.

"Mmm, talking to yourself is never a good sign."

Calhava glanced over his shoulder and discovered a beautiful raven-haired woman. She wore a loose blouse barely buttoned, a long black skirt, and a half-cloak black on the inside and white on the outside. The black scarf looped around her neck completed her outfit. Her hair was a tangle of elaborate braids neatly arranged, all held together by pins that created an X. She was beautiful, curvy and stunning in ways reserved for holo stars, but her brown eyes were predatory.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think you are," she replied coyly before she smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Bianca Hervitt."

She curtsied properly, bowing ever so slightly that her blouse exposed even more of her than Calhava expected. He turned away but the screw helm ruined the gesture.

"How can I help you my lady?"

"That's rude; I introduce myself and you respond with a question," she said pointedly. "No matter, I find myself in need of transport. Would you by any chance have a vessel, preferably leaving here soon?"

"Are you on the run my lady?"

"Not yet, would you chase me?" She asked playfully. "I'm not in trouble; yet, but I have no desire to stay on this dustball."

"Let me consider it my lady. At this time I'm selling my ship but I can arrange transport if you are not opposed to riding with Separatists."

"If I can leave; I'd ride with Gamorreans," she smiled in amusement. Then she frowned. "I believe someone is looking for you and they are not happy."

Calhava checked over his shoulder, where guards pushed through the crowds.

Bianca smiled, "If you survive Berggia, we will meet again…soon I hope."

She curtsied as they seized him, a burly Twi'lek said, "You're comin with us!"

"Very well," Calhava answered casually. They took his weapons and bound his arms, pulling him away.

Bianca watched him dragged away longer than she thought prudent . She scolded herself as she crossed town and found a secluded public holo terminal. She looked about, dismissing some thugs and a drunk passed out in a doorway. She flipped her half-cloak around, raised its hood, and covered her mouth with her scarf.

She dispersed her Bianca persona, loosening her shoulders and exhaling slowly. She clenched her fists twice before she punched in a private coded address. She answered several questions and input several passwords before the screen became fuzzy.

"It has been some time since you reported in Nanna," a voice declared.

"I was detained," she replied. "Reporting for duty on Ryloth, I'm in the town of Berggia. My supplies are limited but I have access to a team and weaponry."

"Indirectly Berggia has been a problem, by providing finances and arms to our enemies. Infiltrate her fortress and bug her holoterminals; it will reveal her accomplices; meanwhile, our slicers will break her codes and relieve her of her fortune."

"Wouldn't a more direct message have a greater impact?" Nanna asked.

"No, Berggia's death would force the Hutts to seek her killers. Their resources are quite impressive. Theft of her fortune will shame her in front of the other Hutts; it's a fate worse than death. Her enemies will encircle and swarm her like kath hounds."

"As you command," she lowered her head respectfully and the link was broken.

"Well…well," a drunken Twi'lek stumbled up to her with two of his friends. "I'm having a party, buy me a drink?"

The Twi'lek stepped too close to her; he discovered a hold-out blaster pressed into his throat. She snapped her whip, ensnaring the second thug's throat. The third fled.

"Seek easier prey," she hissed. A flick of her blaster sent them scurrying away. She headed for the Hutt fortress and studied it from a nearby alley. A massive gate was wide open, revealing a darkened passage beyond. The guards stood in groups of three on both sides, talking amongst themselves, not even paying attention to who came and left. From the opposite direction came a group of Twi'lek dancers.

Nanna yanked both of the larger pins out of her hair. She removed her skirt, revealing the skin tight bodyglove beneath. She slid the upper half under her shirt before removing it. Then she rolled her shirt, scarf, and cloak up in her skirt and bound it with rope at both ends with a strap connecting the two. She brushed out her hair to make it appear wild and free, partially concealing her face. She slid her large pins in the ends of the bound skirt and slipped it over her shoulder, using the strap. Finally, she concealed her blaster and whip beneath a pile of rocks behind a dumpster.

She slipped in behind the Twi'lek dancers, just close enough to seem to be with them. She pasted a bright smile on her lips and swaggered with a provocative sway of her hips. She almost made it through the gates, "Whoa! Hold on, I don't recognize you!"

A Human guard stepped in front of her with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Nan," she added a little squeak to her voice. "I was hoping the dancers would give me some tips so I can audition."

She tilted her head enough to cover her face with her hair but leave her smile revealed. The Human licked his lips and grinned.

"You gotta talk to the majordomo; they can't do nothing. He's the one you want."

"Thank you! I'm new and I'm trying to find my way around. Can you show me?"

"Well, I don't know…," he looked to his friends for help. "I can't leave my post."

They nodded encouragingly and said, "Do it! Go on!"

"Well, right this way," he said with a renewed smile.

He took her through the blast doors and beyond the darkly lit passage to the Hutt's personal audience chamber. Within an immense Hutt, shiny with oils, lay sprawled across a hover platform. Naturally, she was surrounded by guards and attendants.

"That's the majordomo," the guard whispered and pointed. Just beyond the Hutt was an elderly Twi'lek wrinkled with age but scanning the room with sharp eyes.

"Oh, does he have an office? I can't meet him here, too many people," she told the guard. "I want it to be a…private dance."

"Oh…oh! Ahh, I see," the guard couldn't hide his disappointment.

She flashed a smile at him, "I still need to…practice, while I wait."

"Oh! That's…that's great!"

"Bring him forth!" A crowd of guards dragged Calhava through the swell of people that filled the room. They all turned to see him and made a path for the guards to drag him through. "Oh no, this will not do. What have you done? I will not put up with this brutishness! Release him, this is no way to treat and officer and gentleman."

They dropped Calhava unceremoniously. He got up and met the gaze of the Hutt.

"Oh my sincerest apologies, my men are too enthusiastic."

"None is necessary my lady," Calhava bowed deeply for her.

"Oh! Oh my! Is it hot in here?" She fanned her face with a pudgy hand. She looked at a pair of slaves nearby with immense feathers. The majordomo gestured sharply and they began fanning the Hutt. "It has been some time since we've had someone so gallant. Welcome to my city."

"Thank you, your eminence, it is as glorious to behold as you are."

"I demand to be heard!" A voice cried out. An ancient Twi'lek female stormed through the crowd with an entourage of clansmen. "I am the matriarch of my clan and I have a treaty with Berggia the Hutt!"

"Oh my, what's this?" Berggia asked. "Oh what has befallen you Aiglentina? To see you brought so low, my dear friend."

"Slavers raided my town! I demand that you do something!"

"Slavers! Never! To think they would raid so closely to my territory, it's unacceptable! Unacceptable!" Berggia rubbed her chin. "That reminds me. You refused pay the mutual defense fees. If I remember correctly, you said our deal required me to defend you for free. More importantly, you wouldn't allow me to…deposit…certain goods in your warehouses, despite a fair compensation."

The matriarch's eyes narrowed, "Are you refusing to keep our agreement?"

Berggia gasped and several of her guards growled, "How dare you! After all these years of friendship, you insult me! Of course I'll abide by our deal. You must understand, it takes time to gather troopers and combat droids, to arrange for transport. Then I'll have to compensate the injured and the families of the dead…ugh…it's a bloody business. We're talking time and credits and the only way to hasten this process is with more credits. From the looks of you, I don't believe you have them."

"My people have been enslaved and you're complaining about credits?" The Matriarch demanded. "You agreed to protect my clan as long as we never interfered with your business. Now you're demanding more?"

"Allowing you to benefit from a mutual defense fund without supporting it, interferes with my business," Berggia replied with a smile. "I don't make the rules. Well, I do in this city, but I don't make the rules for this galaxy. Credits make things happen. You have none; therefore, it will take time to free your people. Most likely by that point they will be off planet and sold on the slave markets…or you can make a deal with me. Then I'll drive these slavers off once and for all…as long as you do your part."

"You...," the Matriarch finally noticed Calhava and gaped. "This is a trick. You caused this. I'll go to the Twi'lek Council; I'll reveal it to them!"

"Hah-ha-ha!" Berggia wasn't the only one laughing; the whole room chuckled including Nanna's escort. "Half of them owe me credits because they cannot live within a budget. The other half sells slaves to me, stolen from the first half."

"I'll…," the Matriarch was stumped. She threw a wild look at Calhava before she stiffened her back. "If you don't live up to your end of the bargain, I'll go to Orn Free Taa and demand a senatorial investigation. I will go to the Jedi if I must!"

"I've tried to be fair with you," Berggia said with resignation. "I've tried to find a compromise that would benefit us both. But I grow weary of your accusations."

Berggia waved. A Twi'lek with a vibrolance beheaded the matriarch with a single swipe. Her body collapsed and her head rolled to Calhava's feet. Her people screamed with grief while the audience laughed.

"Take them away!" She gestured to the remaining clansmen who were dragged from the room. She returned her attention to Calhava. "Where were we my dear friend?"

Aiglentina's severed head stared up at Calhava. He turned to the Hutt and smiled, "As a guest in your house, I'll leave that up to you."


	17. Part 17

**Chapter 17: By Design**

The guard provided her with an escorted tour through Berggia's palace. In his ignorance, Nanna distracted him with a flirty remark or a wink, while she planted her bugs. Their final stop was the majordomo's office. It was snuggly hidden at the end of a dark hallway behind an unremarkable door, made significant only by the blinking electrical lock and the surveillance camera above it.

"You mean you can't let me in? I really wanted to surprise him."

He paled and pulled at his shirt collar, "Heh, no one goes in there without the majordomo's permission. He has an electronic lock and all. I don't have the key or passcode."

"Not even for me?" She put on her best pout and ran her hand through his hair. When he shook his head she drew the stiletto pin in her hair and drove it through his heart. The horror and shock on his face faded with his life, unnoticed by her. She was busy checking to make certain there were no witnesses, before she replaced her hood and mask. Then she sliced the door lock. The door clicked open and she dragged the guard inside.

The room was a bit plain, the same yellow rock that made up the whole palace. A few tiny statues decorated his desk but Nanna knew the majordomo must keep his treasures elsewhere. Hidden from sight, she noticed a blinking red light announcing her break-in.

"No time to waste," she reminded herself as she sliced the majordomo's personal holoterminal and connected the terminal with a slicer site. The slicers operating the site began stealing every piece of information of worth without Nanna's assistance.

She grabbed the guard's stunstick and blaster. Then she waited.

Calhava had a moment to study Berggia in all her foul, oozing, and corpulent glory. The oils on her body and the smoke in the room covered her stench, unless they were standing close to her. The guards had returned his helm but he couldn't put it on. It would be insulting and he was her guest.

"Are you a fan of bloodsports captain?"

"I am a trooper," he parried. "Actually it's major now, my commander promoted me for my successful escape."

"Take this piece of advice," Berggia told him. "As you rise, you don't forget the little pleasures in life. Take time for yourself. I do so enjoy a good gladiatorial bout. It's the fear and excitement. The muscular men and the sprayed blood on the sand…it's magnificent."

"Do you have one scheduled?"

"Oh yes," she giggled. "I do."

The majordomo stepped away from her platform and waved into the crowd, "We have three powerful contestants for you, your benevolence."

A scarred Wookie emerged with a lithe Human without a shirt and a labor droid.

"Eh, a robot, I don't like robot gladiators. Let's see the Wookie and the Human first and the winner can pick their teeth with the machine."

The Wookie chuckled with glee, manic eyes turning to the Human. The man was not afraid, if anything, he was just as excited. A circle was made of her entourage, before Berggia's platform for the gladiators. The two were announced to roars of excitement from the crowd.

The Wookie drew a huge vibro ax and the man smirked with his vibroblade. They circled before the Wookie roared, shaking the very walls of the room, then he swung his ax. The man rolled away and dodged the returning swing. The Wookie growled as it swung again. The man sliced the Wookie and then again, just nicks but enough to draw blood. The crowd cheered as it stained the sand beneath their feet. The Wookie came at the man again and again, only receiving cuts for his efforts, until the blood loss caused him to drop his ax.

The Human raised his arms to the crowd, inciting more cheering. To their approval, he tossed aside his blade. The Wookie flailed at him. Its long reach nearly bludgeoning him but he was far too quick. He danced around the Wookie and threw punches to the delight of the audience. Exhaustion overwhelmed the Wookie and the man jumped on its back, choking the creature. The Wookie swung its arms wildly, fighting to break the hold, until it collapsed to its knees. The crowd grew hushed in the seconds before its death. The snap of the Wookie's neck drew the greatest cheering of all.

"Excellent!" Berggia cheered along with her people, the man reveling in their joy.

The majordomo suddenly looked at his comm. wristlet, his face full of shock.

"Please excuse me," he bowed. "Your benevolence."

"Is there a problem?" Berggia asked.

"No," he rushed before soothing his voice. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Very well," she dismissed him with a wave. "Let's finish with the droid."

Calhava watched the majordomo signal two guards and disappear into the crowd.

Something was off about the robot. It wielded two clubs; then Calhava realized they were crude morningstars, made of junk metal. The droid was an ASP labor droid; humanoid in appearance, except for the triangular gap in its chest. The droid's body was standard silvery coat, dulled with dents, scratches, and dust across its surface.

The helm was strange, unnerving even.

Calhava knew that junk droids were built to look intimidating. This wasn't some cobbled together helmet, a mix of left over droid parts and scrap metal. The helm was designed by someone with an intimate understanding of fear. A black visor crossed its face, its vocabulator sat behind a spiky maw, and its audio receptors were large fins along the sides of its helm.

The droid was still. The remaining gladiator laughed as he moved towards it, circling right and then left as the machine held its place.

He lunged. It parried and crushed his skull.

Its speed was blinding, only after the man's death did the crowd gasp in shock. By then the gladiator's body was already dead on the sand. The crowd looked to Berggia for her reaction.

"Bah! Droids have no sense of showmanship!" Berggia complained. "Very well, clear away that refuse. We have a new champion!"

The crowd cheered heartily.

"What is its designation?"

Without the majordomo, another Twi'lek replied, "Battered, your benevolence."

The majordomo threw open his door and the two guards he brought stormed in. One Gamorrean stormed left, grunting and pointing at the stabbed guard on his floor. The other was a Human, checking behind and under the desk. The majordomo stepped inside and froze when he felt the blaster pressed against his back.

"Lower your weapons," he heard a woman say, giving him the courage to glance over his shoulder. Her face was masked but he knew she was Human. She poked the blaster into his back, causing him to stiffen. "Or you can explain the death of the majordomo to Berggia."

"You'll never get away with this," a guard threatened.

"Are you so certain?" She drew the majordomo's blaster pistol from its holster. "Turn around, both of you."

The guards followed her orders after a nod from him; she shot them in the back. The shots were precise, they died instantly. She forcefully threw the majordomo into his seat where he noticed his terminal screen.

"Uh ah, you keep your hands on the chair's arms," she told him.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"No, would you like to hear how I'm going to get away with this?" She continued without waiting for his answer. "You lured the guards here under the false pretense of a break-in. Then you shot them in the back. You were stealing Berggia's treasury and needed an excuse to disappear. Unfortunately, another guard was drawn by the blasterfire and he interrupted you. So you shot him."

Nanna blasted the first guard, replacing the stab wound she'd made with a gruesome burn. Then she placed the blaster in her left hand and drew the stunstick with her right.

"…just as he clubbed you with the stunstick, knocking you unconscious. Where you'll be found and captured."

"Wait-what?"

She whacked him in the temple, the stick flared with electricity, and he fell unconscious. She planted the blaster in the majordomo's hand and the stunstick in the guard's, before slipping away.


	18. Part 18

**Chapter 18: …again!**

"Where did this droid come from?"

Without her majordomo, Berggia's retainer answered, "We bought him from a merchant. He got it from Jawas on Tantooine and put him in the pits. That's where we found him."

"Something isn't right about that droid," Calhava thought aloud. Berggia the Hutt turned to him so he repeated it for her.

"Are you an expert of droid hardware?"

"I'm a field commander in the Separatist army."

"What is your assessment…major?" Calhava looked from her to Battered. Finally, the droid showed interest, turning that menacing helm towards him. Calhava knew he was being studied in turn.

"The helm is armored and humanoid in appearance; that eliminates interrogation droids-"

"Explain why," Berggia interrupted.

"…because interrogation droids have no need of armor. Their victims are helpless. They're specifically designed to avoid the misguided expectation of empathy. More importantly, Battered's anticipation algorithm is second to none. ASP droids are built for strength and stability not speed or dual hand manipulation. He correctly predicted the lunge, parried it and struck at the exact same time. No ASP droid could do that; at least, no standard model could."

"Bravo!" Berggia clapped her hands excitedly, the fat on her arms flapping. Calhava ignored her as he was focused on Battered, who gave him the slightest nod. "Your training and war with the Jedi have provided you with a critical mind Calhava."

Then he saw something he should have missed. Battered flinched. It didn't just move or twitch; Battered jumped when Berggia said "Jedi". For the first time since Calhava landed on Ryloth, his curiosity was piqued.

Only in his periphery, Calhava saw a Twi'lek climb onto Berggia's platform and beg an audience with her. She looked at him; her eyes were full of displeasure. She waved her hands in sharp gestures and replied curtly. The retainer leaned close to whisper with a look at Calhava. When he returned the look the Twi'lek avoided eye contact. Berggia the Hutt followed that gaze to Calhava as a smile crept across her face.

"My dearest Calhava," she began. Just from the tone in her voice, he knew he was in trouble. "I have so enjoyed our time together that I'm forced to ask you to stay with us."

She wasn't asking, "My lady, is there a reason why?"

"Well, I do so enjoy your company."

"Is there another reason your benevolence?"

"Well…yes there is. A bounty has arrived for you, paid half up front. Naturally, as a hard-working business woman, I cannot justify passing up on credits during these hard times."

Two guards seized him. Calhava made no attempt to resist when they bound his wrists with restraints. There were far too many enemies in the room.

"Who posted the bounty my lady?"

"Cultured to the very last," Berggia sighed. "I so wish I could keep you. The bounty is for two hundred thousand credits. My servant just received a message from a certain Jedi, one you may know. A master Krell asked for you, dead or alive. Take him away."

The guards half-carried Calhava out. The Human carried his helmet, cradled in his arm. Calhava felt a shadow of disappointment touching him, betrayed and imprisoned again.

He interlaced his fingers, switched on his buzz knuckles, and struck the Gamorrean with both hands. Caught by surprise, it fell against the wall from the pain. Calhava seized its ax and swung it into the Human, disemboweling him. He dropped the ax and grabbed the blaster pistol from the guard's belt. Two blasts finished the Gamorrean. Then he slipped his helm back on.

A woman in black hid in the shadows at the far end of the hall. She held still under his gaze, hoping to be missed, but his low-light visor and display outlined her. When she realized he saw her, she fired, striking him in the chest. It stung but his armor absorbed the blast.

"I don't think either of us belong here, maybe we should work together to leave."

She hissed, "Why shouldn't I just shoot you again?"

He knew she couldn't see his smile but she saw his blaster. "Weight the consequences; do you really want to find out who is the better shot? I have a bit of an advantage."

She lowered her blaster, "Yes you do."


	19. Part 19

**Chapter 19: Escaping yet again**

Watching Calhava dragged away, Berggia felt a touch of...not regret. No, certainly not, but perhaps a bit of loss. She'd met someone truly unique and cultured and now he left her.

"Oh well," she sighed. She glanced around the room and noted that her majordomo had not returned. The retainer remained on her platform. Perhaps he hoped to supplant her majordomo. She didn't like the presumption so a backhand sent him flying away. The crowd reveled in his misfortune while Berggia nodded her approval.

She turned to her personal holoterminal. Without her majordomo, she was forced to check her accounts personally, to be certain the first-half of the bounty arrived. She smiled when she saw the alert for a hundred thousand credits. Then she noticed her balance, a mere hundred thousand. Suddenly, it fell to zero.

Berggia screamed, "Where is my majordomo?!"

The crowd froze, many unwilling to move and risk drawing her ire. She repeated her demand and several of her guards ran out of the room, hopefully to the majordomo's quarters.

Another guard raced in from the opposite direction, "Your benevolence, the Separatist has escaped!"

"RRRAAAAaaaahhh! Find him!"

"My lady," her guard with the vibrolance kneeled. "I can find him. Gimme Battered too. We'll get 'em"

"Go! Go and make him pay!" She thundered.

Calhava asked, "Do you know where the cells or prison is?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'd like to free some prisoners."

"We don't have time for that," she reminded him. Her voice stayed low, barely higher than a hiss. "They'll find the bodies of your guards in moments. Our priority is to escape."

"Then point me in that direction and I'll go alone."

Nanna considered her options before she said, "This way."

Two Gamorreans guarded the entrance; they died before they could react. Calhava hit the button to open the door, revealing several long hallways full of metal doors. At the entrance a protocol droid looked up at them. It reached across the console.

Nanna pointed her blaster at its head. "You don't want to hit that alarm."

"Unlock the cells," Calhava told it.

"…and risk Berggia's wrath? I think not," the droid replied.

Calhava shot it. Then he unlocked the doors. A few prisoners boldly peeked out of their cells but most remained within.

"Come out!" Calhava shouted down the hallways. "Seize your freedom and escape while you can. Berggia will show you no mercy, regardless of whether you stay or not!"

The prisoners were hesitant at first, before a wrinkled Twi'lek looked out.

"Captain! You came to rescue us!" It took a moment to recognize the elderly Twi'lek that arrived with Aiglentina, the matriarch. "I knew you'd help us."

Other prisoners began to creep out of the cells, dozens of different species. The majority were Twi'leks but many were common slaves species.

"We have to go," Nanna urged him. She could feel impending doom. She cursed herself for getting involved with him on a mission. She should have run. She should have slipped away. She should not have joined him!

"Remain calm," he turned to the prisoners. "Grab anything you can use as a weapon."

The sheer number of prisoners gave Nanna pause; there must have been a hundreds.

"Are there alternative ways out of the palace?"

Nanna thought about her tour, "Yes, there's a loading dock for larger shipments. A tunnel leads to the main spaceport."

"That's where we're heading."

"What? We'll be captured for sure!"

Curse him! Nanna knew he was smiling when he said, "Maybe you should slip away. You could easily escape in the confusion of our breakout."

"Maybe I will," she didn't sound sullen. Nanna refused to believe she sounded sullen.

"I can lead us to the loading hanger," a Twi'lek in the crowd waved. "I used to work here until…I snagged some spice. I mean, it was just a little!"

"Good let's go," Calhava waved them on.

They raced towards a stairway, where they ran into a guard. A single shot brought him down but the noise drew others. In moments it became a running gun battle as the thief led the group while Calhava and Nanna fought the guards. More guards watched the dock but were surprised by the slaves. The sheer number of them overwhelmed the guards with kicks, punches, and bites.

Calhava pointed at a cargo hauler and yelled, "Quick! Seize it!"

The prisoners flooded the hauler; a grinning smuggler took the controls.

"This is where we part," Calhava told the elderly Twi'lek.

"What? You have to help us take our home back," he replied.

"No, I have my orders and they supersede everything else. I'm sorry Elder," Calhava shook his head. Then he looked at the other prisoners. "Listen to me! Nearby, this Elder's home has been stolen by Berggia. He was betrayed and enslaved by her. All of you want to go home; I understand that, but right now you need somewhere else to go. Help him take his home back. For some of you, that will be a perfect start of a new life. For others, it will be the first step to return to your old life."

"I'm in," the smuggler said. Then he yelled. "I'm with you!"

In a heartbeat dozens voiced their agreement, and then they all did. Blasterfire struck the hauler, from guards entering the dock.

Calhava jumped off and Nanna instinctively followed him. Then she cursed herself for being an idiot.

Calhava yelled, "Go! Escape with your lives!"

The hauler lifted off the ground, creating a cloud of sand and dust that blinded her. Calhava grabbed her arm and dragged her through the cloud. She tried to shield her eyes but she didn't realize where she was going until they took cover behind stacked crates. She could hear the blasterfire but it was wild, blinded by sand.

"There!" Calhava pointed at an access hatch. "That'll take us up to the streets."

"What?" Nanna looked at him as if he were mad. "Every guard in the city will be looking for you."

"I'll blend in with the crowd," he replied.

"Yeah, your bright red heavy armor will fit right in," she scoffed. "Stop smiling! It's infuriating!"

He laughed instead. Her mask and hood made it difficult to look up the ladder as they climbed but they soon arrived at a cover. Calhava hit a few buttons and the access opened. They climbed out and she looked around to get her bearings.

Calhava pointed towards the elevator, "I need to find my friends."

He turned to look at her, but she'd disappeared. Nanna knew she was only a few streets from where she'd stashed her supplies. Once she found some privacy she removed her hood and mask and inverted her cloak to the white side. With practiced swiftness she recreated her elaborate braids and replaced her stiletto pins in it. She put on her blouse and removed the bodyglove just enough so it wasn't revealed beneath her shirt. Finally she wrapped her skirt around her waist.

She recovered her blaster and whip from where she left them and centered her mind. She tilted her chin just the slightest bit and stiffened her shoulders. With graceful steps and an immaculate appearance, Lady Bianca Hervitt left the alley.


	20. Part 20

**Chapter 20: Unforgettable**

"There he is!" Afshan's sharp eyes spotted Calhava first. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I'd find him," a smile crept across Tro's face as he wobbled.

Kote shook his head, "Afshan found him."

"I brought us in the right direction."  
"All that matters," Opia reminded them. "Is that we found him."

Afshan ignored them as she studied Calhava's armor, "What have you done?"

"It is long story and we don't have time," Calhava told her with a look over his shoulder. "We have to leave immediately."

Tro chuckled and pointed at him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. Tro grinned ear to ear and shook his head. Opia rolled her eyes and nodded.

Calhava sighed but smiled, "Ok we'll move through the Separatists recruiting area. We're more likely to be missed by the guards while we proceed to the elevator. Let's try to avoid attention but don't hesitate to shoot if we're confronted."

Calhava keyed up his radio, "Anyone on the Maka, come in."

"Is there a problem sir?" Orbot replied.

"Yes, prep the engines for launch."

"Yes sir, but I feel it is my duty to remind you-"

"We don't have time Orbot," Calhava cut him off.

"Very well sir, I'll alert the others and have the ship ready."

Calhava slipped through the lines still signing up to join Zurskur's army. The elevator stretched to the ceiling above them but he felt like a noose was tightening around his neck. Calhava was missing something and he couldn't remember what. He dismissed the feeling as he reached the crowds surrounding the elevator.

"You haven't forgotten me have you sir?" Bianca stepped in front of Calhava. "You have, that hurts my feelings."

Afshan grimaced, "Who is this?"

"You're addressing Lady Bianca Hervitt," she replied with disdain before returning to Calhava. "You told me you'd help me leave this backwater. Did you deceive me?"

"No-"

"Then you found me a ride?"

"No, its-"

"If you haven't found me a transport, your only recourse is to take me with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Calhava replied. "We're in a bit of-"

"I have diplomatic documents," Bianca countered. "That provides a vessel of my choosing with diplomatic immunity. My world is neutral in this war, so these documents apply for both Separatist and Republic space."

"Welcome aboard," Calhava said flatly.

"There!" A guard pointed at the group. "Hold it!"

A blaster went off and then another, Kote returned fire. Innocent pedestrians screamed as they ran in all directions. Calhava drew his blaster and moved for the elevator. Bianca kept low and close to him. Opia dragged Tro along behind her while Afshan cleared a path with her force pike and blade. Two Gamorreans charged her. She impaled one and ducked an ax swing before slashing the second.

"Come on!" She yelled from the elevator.

Kote and Calhava covered them while the rest of the group jumped on the elevator. They backed in, firing at the guards. Afshan hit the button and the elevator raced for the surface.

"Those guards are running for the controls," Bianca pointed out.

Kote blasted the window before he blasted the guards around the controls. Calhava joined him before they reached the roof. At the last moment, Kote tossed one of his stun grenades.

"What are you doing?" Opia asked.

"They're going to run for the controls and the grenade is going to meet them," Kote replied before asking Calhava. "Where do you find these women?"

Bianca fixed him with a glare and she wasn't alone, Opia and Afshan joined in.

"Prison obviously," Calhava joked.

Kote laughed as he checked his energy cell before replacing it with another. The doors slid open and they exited the elevator.

"Hey stop!"

The group spun with their blasters and blades at the ready. The guard remained oblivious as he waved. Then Calhava recognized him as the first guard they met in Berggia.

"I did it! I signed up to join Zurskur's Juggernauts."

Calhava was the first to recover, stepping forward to shake the man's hand, "Congratulations. You're not going to regret it."

The guard beamed as his Gamorrean companion nodded excitedly and snorted. The guard translated, "He joined up too. We're going together."

"We're on a schedule commander," Bianca reminded him.

"Yeah, time to go," Opia urged.

Calhava shook the Gamorrean's hand as well and congratulated him too.

"They're not saying where we're going," the human told him. "They're just saying we're going to train for a month and head to battle. I think we're heading to Geonosis. After all, he's recruiting from a desert world so nearby."  
"Perhaps, but keep it to yourself. Remember, loose lips lose battles."

"Yeah, you're right," he offered a crude salute and the Gamorrean copied him. Calhava returned it properly before bidding them goodbye. Afshan took point while Kote guarded one side and Calhava guarded the other. Opia herded Tro to the ship, who easily became distracted by distant sights. Seeing the Maka comforted Calhava despite the growing feeling that he had forgotten something. Once he reached it he took a deep breath and released it.

"I'm glad to see you're a man of your word captain Kushi."

Rodrigo rose from where he sat cross legged. His brown robe blended into the surroundings and the stillness with which he held himself made him invisible. Calhava's companions spun with their weapons raised. Rodrigo lit his lightsaber and raised it protectively.

"Blast!" Calhava cursed. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Wait-you forgot me? How did you forget our deal?"

"A lot has happened since then," Calhava stressed.

"That was an hour and a half ago! What could have happened to make it slip your mind?"

An armored speeder raced towards them, blasterfire passing between the Jedi and Calhava. Both turned to face it as a dozen thugs jumped out and the speeder continued firing on them. Bianca raced behind Calhava onto the ship. Then he saw Battered roll out of the speeder and take cover among the rocks.

"Ahh, now I see," Rodrigo grumbled. "What did you do to them?"


	21. Part 21

**Chapter 21: Friendenemy**

"Normally, I'd explain," Calhava told the Jedi. "But I don't think we have time."

"Perhaps when things settle down," Rodrigo offered. He turned to the thugs and waved his lightsaber to get their attention. "Gentlebeings, I appreciate that you might have business with this Separatist but that will have to wait. He is under arrest by the Jedi Order. Please leave this prisoner to me."

The thugs were primarily Twi'lek but a few Gamorreans and Humans stood out. The last was a labor droid with a strange cranium. Suddenly Rodrigo's heart clenched. There was a tremor in the force. It felt like a looming threat was reaching for him. His eyes darted around and he checked the Separatist, who held his blaster ready for the thugs. The rest of his companions were the same, they ignored Rodrigo. _So why do I feel like something is wrong._ He knew the feeling was centered on the droid but he refused to believe a droid was that dangerous.

The lead thug carried a large vibrolance, a hacking blade on the end of a staff. The leader looked around at his companions, "Well boys let's all just go home. Berggia will understand."

They laughed and Rodrigo took his lightsaber in both hands.

"I wanna see how I measure up," the Twi'lek thug nodded towards the Jedi.

His thugs charged with a roar. Rodrigo centered himself before he lunged at the leader. Impressively, the thug dropped to the ground and rolled away from his attack. The rest of the thugs ignored them as they fired on the Separatists. Calhava and Kote dropped to the ground for cover and fired back. Afshan rolled away and looked for a chance to fight. Opia tried to drag Tro on the ship while he laughed manically and readied his blaster cannon. Opia dropped her force pike and grabbed the Yuzzem with both hands, trying to pull him away from the battle. Against his massive size, her efforts were wasted.

A Gamorrean charged Rodrigo; he sliced through its ax handle and chest. Another thug shot at him. He reflected it back at the thug who screamed. The lancer rolled to his feet and smiled. He thrust twice, forcing Rodrigo to dodge and duck. The Jedi slashed at his weapon but the Twi'lek spun it, slashing down. Rodrigo sidestepped and beheaded him.

In the moments Rodrigo had focused on the leader, the superior training of the troopers had shone through. Calhava and Kote slaughtered the thugs with little effort. The giant furred creature finished them off with a blast from his cannon, still laughing. For a moment Rodrigo reassessed his plan but dismissed his concerns. The droid remained deathly still, watching.

He turned to the Separatists, "I'm going to assume nothing has changed. You're not going to come along quietly."

Calhava stood up, the already scorched and scratched armor he wore now finely dusted. He shook his head and motioned for his companion to rise as well. The Mandalorian stood up but never took his eyes off Rodrigo.

"What if I let your friends go?" Rodrigo offered. "I won't pursue them and I won't harm them unless we meet on another battlefield."

"I made a deal with a Jedi before and he broke it without a second thought."

Rodrigo could sense the truth of it and winced, "I'm not that Jedi. My word is good and I swear to you. If you come with me, I won't take your friends."

Calhava hesitated, "Then it's up to my friends."

"What-no!" Opia shook her head. "No, we won't leave you."

"No," Afshan moved protectively in front of Calhava with her weapons ready.

"Never." Kote aimed down his rifle.

Tro laughed, "I'm not drunk."

"Never!" Maylaine screamed through the radio. "Ready to take off when you are."

"You have our answer," Calhava replied. For a second everything he wished he had flashed through his mind. Destroyer droids, energy shields, and heavier weapons but he swept those thoughts aside. He centered his mind and scanned the battlefield.

"Too bad," Rodrigo resigned himself to it.

Instead of lunging he darted forward, dodging both troopers' fire. The Kaleesh female very nearly impaled him on her forcepike but he evaded at the last second. He slashed at her spear but she withdrew it at the same time as she slashed with her vibroblade. He leaned back, the blade's edge nearly cutting off his nose before he thrust at her. She rolled aside.

"Circle around him," Calhava shouted as he moved to the right. "Shot carefully and don't fight him alone. Work together!"

Rodrigo was forced back as both troopers focused on him, forcing him to deflect their fire. Just as he found a rhythm to their barrage the Kaleesh raced in and attacked with quick thrusts. It forced him to divide his attention between the blasters and her forcepike. He realized he couldn't keep it up. He darted away, racing behind the Maka's landing gear and then he moved behind the boarding elevator.

"Kote! Tro!" He heard their leader yell. Suddenly he saw an explosion in his mind's eye and darted out from behind the cover. Immediately afterward two blue flashes erupted behind him. Rodrigo charged Calhava, hoping to eliminate them one by one.

"No!" Afshan screamed as she raced from the other side of the ship, obviously following his path. The Jedi deflected one blast and then another as he closed on the Separatist. Calhava backed away slowly, until Rodrigo got close enough to attack. Calhava threw himself aside as the lightsaber grazed his shoulder plate. Rodrigo tried to follow but the Mandalorian nearly shot him in the back. He rolled towards Kote and sliced through his blaster rifle. Unfortunately, that brought him closer to the Ufshan, who assaulted him with blade and spearpoint. Then the Mandalorian drew a pistol and began shooting at him again.

Rodrigo seized Afshan with the force and threw her into Kote, knocking both down. He lunged towards them, to strike both down, his lightsaber humming through the air. Then it stopped. All three of them blinked in surprised even as Rodrigo tried again, his lightsaber remaining stuck. He looked at the dark skinned woman, her arm outstretched, concentrating.

"Tro!" Calhava called before Rodrigo sensed imminent threat. He jumped aside as the giant smashed its gravhammer where he stood only a moment ago. The thump was audible and launched sand in the air. Rodrigo only had enough time to jump again, as the hammer nearly crushed him twice more. He knew a graze or brush would shatter his bones to pulp. He didn't attack the weapon because the weighted head would come loose and inertia would carry it into Rodrigo's body. The Jedi was amazed. The speed and strength required to swing the hammer so accurately was remarkable.

Rodrigo ducked a swing, deflected a blast from Calhava, and slashed the giant's leg. Tro stepped back in time to save it from dismemberment. The injury dropped him to his knees, wincing in pain. Rodrigo met the giant's eyes before he swung the final blow, the creature deserved that at least. He raised his lightsaber even as Tro's companions cried out in dismay.

"No!" A woman shrieked as Rodrigo felt the force coalesce around his throat. It squeezed and choked him, lifting him off the ground. He kept hold of his lightsaber but could do little else. His legs kicked desperately as he tried to free himself. Then the ground came rushing up at him. He crashed hard unable to even roll or prepare for it. He winced as he rolled onto his chest. He rolled aside to avoid the Mandalorian's blasts and then he rolled to his feet to deflect more from both troopers. Nearby, Opia dropped to her knees, the exertion too much for her.

Rodrigo dodged through their fire and seized the dark skinned woman with the force. He threw her into the Maka's elevator. She struck the wall and collapsed into a pile. He deflected both Trooper's fire back at them, the Mandalorian rolling aside, but Calhava took the blast in his chest. He winced and failed to rise.

The Mandalorian leveled his blaster again, this time kneeling. Rodrigo seized him with the force and threw him against the ship. Afshan raced at him. He dodged her attacks, kicked her in the stomach and kneed her in the face. He threw her aside and searched for any more threats. Rodrigo took a moment to catch his breath, wincing in disbelief. He never expected this much of a fight. He'd never been in a fight this hard.

The Kaleesh fought to regain her feet. With a sigh, Rodrigo knew what had to be done. _They'll never stop_, he realized. With his lightsaber low he advanced on the woman.

Then the robot blocked his path. The suddenness startled Rodrigo. He felt that same impending threat, the looming doom, but forced it aside again. He centered himself and focused his feelings. He extended his hand and the droid sidestepped before he thrust with the force. Battered swung high and low with his morningstars forcing Rodrigo back. Flashes of light followed his two slashes and a thrust which the droid avoided.

They circled and Rodrigo's fear began to seep past his control. He'd never seen a droid move like that. Of course he'd heard of assassin droids and he'd used training droids in the temple but this was different. It wasn't speed; the droid knew his attacks. He took hold of his lightsaber with both hands and raised it above his head.

Battered kicked him. The hit blasted the air from Rodrigo's lungs but the droid wasn't finished. Rodrigo found himself on the defensive as the droid alternated vicious blows and feints. It kept Rodrigo from determining what was a real attack, worth parrying, and what was a trick to draw him off balance. Worse, the droid was never still, moving to one side and another. Rodrigo lost control of his central line and was forced to readjust even as Battered struck at him.

Rodrigo gathered the force within him, focusing all of his power into a deadly slash. It sliced through both morningstars and left a glowing line on Battered's chest. The droid leaned back, keeping it from becoming fatal. Before the ruined clubs fell, Battered seized Rodrigo's wrist, of the hand that held his lightsaber. Servomotors revved up and Rodrigo could feel the cartilage in his wrist shattering. Even as he winced in pain, he tried to kick and punch. Battered blocked the punch with his free hand and twisted Rodrigo's wrist, throwing his kick off balance and driving him to his knees. With a crunch Rodrigo gasped as his wrist was broken.

He forced open his hand and with the force he pulled his lightsaber from one hand to the other. Then he swung it at Battered's arm. The droid yanked Rodrigo's own into the oncoming lightsaber.

Rodrigo screamed as his arm came loose. He stumbled, suddenly free of the droid's clutches. His mind could not make sense of that. His arm was full of searing agony but he was free. The world around him slowed to a crawl. The droid held something strange. It held an arm. He had seen worse horrors in war but this time it seemed so strange to him. He tried to focus his mind, to regain control of himself, but everything was so distant.

Clutching his chest, Calhava was hunched over but yelled, "Stop!"

Battered paused, his hands only inches from Rodrigo's throat.


	22. Part 22

**Chapter 22: Merciless**

"He must die."

"No, he is defeated. The Bitthaevians believe slaying a helpless opponent after a battle is the greatest shame. They declare it an act of a murder and I concur."

Battered became still. Calhava guessed he was calculating and wondered where the droid came from. Then Battered met his gaze and nodded. Calhava pocketed Rodrigo's lightsaber as Tro limped to his side. Afshan was helped to her feet by Kote, who kept a steadying arm on her.

"Where's Opia?" Tro asked suddenly. He looked frantically before he caught her scent. Half-hopping, he moved to the elevator. "No!" Despite his injury, Tro dropped to his knees, growling in agony. He listened for her breathing and sighed in relief. Gently he lifted her off the ground before mashing the button for the elevator. It carried them away.

"Who is this?" Afshan inquired.

"This is Battered," Calhava introduced him.

"Give me a credit," Battered said before anyone else could speak. Calhava hesitated but Kote fished one out of his pockets. He handed it over and the droid nodded. "Berggia ordered us to make you pay. She never ordered us to come back."

Battered tossed the credit back to Kote, who caught it despite his astonishment. At that moment, Calhava realized Battered was a deadly opponent, in or out of combat. Kote and Afshan were equally stunned. Movement from the Jedi ended their shock. Calhava confronted him but the Padawan remained delirious, his gaze wandering from his stump to them.

"Will you fight more Jedi?" Battered asked.

"Yes," Calhava explained. "We're at war with the Republic and the Jedi lead their armies. Have you fought them before?"

"Yes," Battered said immediately. Then his head tilted. "…I…I think I have. I don't remember because my memory was wiped."

"We might be able to help with that. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes. I'm built to fight battles not rob farmers."

"Good, we can use someone with your skills. Do you want his lightsaber?"

"…no." They could see Battered fighting to remember. "I had…two swords once."

Calhava picked up the lightsaber and pocketed it, "Help Afshan onto the ship."

Afshan winced but allowed the droid to assist her.

"Kote, help me with the Jedi," Calhava took him by the shoulders.

"What? Leave him here to die."

"We're better than that Kote," Calhava argued. "Things might be reversed one day. Would you want to be left to die in this desert?"

"No but if I'm weak," Kote took hold of the Jedi's legs. "I deserve it."

They carried him to the elevator. Calhava radioed, "Maylaine, fly us to the Jedi's ship."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Dust clouds rose as the thrusters blasted the Maka off the ground. Slowly it passed over the entrance to Berggia. Then, off in the distance, Calhava noticed the arrowhead shaped ship.

"There it is, bring us in slowly."

"I know how to fly my ship captain."

Calhava and Kote shared a grin as they landed. Rodrigo's R2 unit beeped and whistled.

"Your master has been seriously injured. Open the cockpit so we can place him there."

The droid snorted.

"I realize you don't trust us," Calhava replied. "The question is do you want to lift him into the cockpit or do you want us to?"

The R2 hummed and the cockpit window lifted open. Kote and Calhava placed Rodrigo in his ship along with his severed arm.

"What? Why are you screaming master?" Rodrigo asked before he lost consciousness.

"Take him to the nearest Republic ship or medical station."

The droid whistled and the ship's engines roared to life. Before they returned to the Maka; the Jedi fighter shot towards the atmosphere. As soon as they reached the elevator Calhava gave the order to lift off. The ship pitched and the engines whined with the climb to space. They left the elevator on the middeck.

"What happened?" Maylaine emerged from the cockpit. "Where are we going?"

"Why'd I spend all that time repairing the ship if we're not selling it?" Vulgh whined.

"Where is Lady Bianca? Did she give you her diplomatic codes?"

"Yeah, her royal highness did, and then she took my room and went to sleep."

"Sorry May, I'll talk to her," Calhava removed his helm and wiped his face.

"Oh no, I don't need you to fight my battles. I'll teach that shassa some manners!"

"Fine, set course for Zeltros and then I want everyone in the lounge."

"Good, I need a vacation," she commented as she walked away.

"This isn't fair," Vulgh continued. "I stayed on the ship and worked like crazy to fix it while everyone else left. Now we're not selling it and I haven't been paid."

"Winded and Maylaine stayed, they're not complaining."

"I'm the chief engineer, the only one who can fix the reactor or hyperdrive engines."

"Did you have to fix them?"

"Well, no but-"

Calhava snapped, "Stop whining! We were almost killed and I almost ended up in prison again. You sat on the ship and had to do some minor repair work with two assistants."

Vulgh cowered but Kote nodded approvingly. Winded emerged from the lounge to check on the noise. Within, Opia sat up on the couch, near Tro who sat on the floor with Afshan. Opia smiled and Tro's leg was bandaged. Calhava headed inside, "How are you doing?"

"It turns out Winded is quite the healer as well," Opia told him with heavy eyes. She yawned sleepily. "Whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast, or I'm going to pass out."

The ship shuddered as it made the jump to lightspeed, then Maylaine returned.

"I left Orbot at the controls," Maylaine announced. "We'll make good time with her majesties' diplomatic codes. It'll only take a week to get to Zeltros."

"Why Zeltros?" Tro asked and Kote added. "I'm wondering that too."

"I'll explain as soon as everyone is here. Where's Battered?"

"The droid said it wanted new weapons," Vulgh answered quietly.

Calhava summoned Battered and Orbot through the intercom. When Orbot arrived Calhava asked, "Earlier I interrupted you. Were you warning me about the Jedi?"

"That's correct sir."

"Next time, I want you to insist."

"Sir! That would be improper," Orbot was aghast.

"Perhaps but I ask that you use your judgment, you've proven yourself quite able."

"Thank you sir, very well, if you're certain."

"First off, I would like to introduce Battered," Calhava explained how he knew the battle droid and what happened on Ryloth. Then he introduced each member of his crew. "Before we left the ship, this group wanted to stay together. Is that still true?"

"Yes!" Afshan said fiercely. She was first but they quickly agreed, except Vulgh.

"I just want to get paid."

"If money is all you love, then that's what you'll receive. When we reach Zeltros I will speak with the embassy and you will be paid."

Calhava clicked a button, a display awakening with an image of Zeltros; yellow landmasses were contrasted by purples and pinks.

"The Republic is planning a hostile takeover of Zeltros. In violation of Zeltros' neutrality, the Republic embassy is illegally refueling their ships." Calhava backed the image away from the world to the hyperspace routes. "They're striking at our forces on Onderon, Umbara, and Kashyyyk. The queen has lodged a complaint in the senate and with the courts, both of which are bogged down in proceedings. If the queen expels them; the Republic will use it as a precedent to invade. From Zeltros they'll have a direct route into the heart of the Confederacy."

"They're a major inner-rim planet," Opia argued. "The republic can't just invade."

"A lot of neutral worlds would turn against them if they did," Maylaine agreed.

"Neutral is another word for 'attack someone else while we cower'," Kote scoffed.

"How would they find out? The Republic controls the Holonet. There would only be rumors." Calhava flipped on a major news network. "I want you to see this."

"Another major protest in the heart of Zeltros, the capital of the Zeltron home world," a commentator said. An image displayed thousands of beautiful Zeltrons, chanting anti-republic slogans. Being Zeltron, many of them wore little clothing. "The protest has swelled to a hundred thousand demonstrators, demanding the queen abide by the neutrality they voted for."

He clicked it off, "The queen will demand the embassy's removal or risk overthrow. Then the 'Grand Army of the Republic' will invade under the guise of peacekeepers, prompting a counterattack by the Confederacy. If the queen expels the Republic, they'll invade and secure the world, prompting a counterattack."

"Sir, how can you be so certain of this?" Orbot inquired.

"Spies," Calhava lamented. "They're everywhere and working overtime."

Winded spoke and Orbot translated, "What do we do?"

"We train," Calhava answered. "Don't lie to yourselves. We lost the fight against Rodrigo who is only a Padawan. He is one of the lowest of the Jedi, a trainee. If Battered had not intervened we would be dead or captured. We have to learn the basics of everything by the time we arrive. In a perfect universe, I would have six months to train you. I have a week. For some of you, this may be the hardest week in your life, starting now."


	23. Part 23

**Chapter 23: Broken**

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."

-Kahlil Gibran

"AAAAAAaaaaahhhhhh!" Master Seamus howled in agony.

Rodrigo startled awake, his eyes darting around the white-grey walls of the temple infirmary. The 21-B medical droid nearby checked his vitals before he realized where he was.

Rodrigo asked, "How did I get here?"

"Your R2 brought you to a Republic cruiser," the droid replied as a Jedi Healer moved to a nearby holo terminal and began speaking with someone. "You're going to be fine."

The statement seemed off and something felt wrong. He pointed at the Jedi Healer to ask who she spoke with. That's when he saw his mauled his right arm. Then he remembered severing it and his heart jumped. He felt at a loss for breath, his chest heaving as he fought for air.

"Calm Padawan," the 21-B droid told him as she restrained him with a hand and at the same time hit a button on the monitors blinking and beeping. Suddenly, it became difficult to keep his eyes open before the darkness overwhelmed him.

Rodrigo's dreamed.

"I could leave you here Kote," he told Calhava's Mandalorian. Rodrigo wondered how he knew the name. It was not a dream.

Rodrigo raced down a hallway, deflecting blaster fire. He fought shoulder to shoulder with Calhava, who blasted Clones with him. He cut down one after another mercilessly. The dream flashed and they reached a room where they confronted a creature of the dark side.

He awoke again. Rodrigo blinked and glanced around his personal chambers in the Jedi Temple. A Jedi watched him from a seat within his room. The man was tiny, barely over five feet with bright orange hair and freckles.

"It's good to see you awake."

"How long have I been here?" Rodrigo asked.

"A few hours, before that, two days in the infirmary. Your R2 unit brought you to a Republic cruiser who stabilized you before sending you here. What do you remember?"

A droid with a terrifying helm, a deadly Kaleesh fighter, and he remember Calhava. That thought brought him back to his dream. What did it mean? Is he going to turn traitor? It was no dream, it was prophesy. Does that mean he will become a Separatist?

"I went to Ryloth to apprehend the Separatist war criminal Captain Calhava Kushi."

"Good, the council wants your report," he told Rodrigo.

"Uh, may I know your name master…?"

"I hold the rank of Jedi Knight but I don't stand on ceremonies," he answered. "I'm Delm Ward. Just call me Delm. Can you walk?"

"Uhh yeah," Rodrigo sat up in his bed. He tried to put down his hands and realized one was missing again. He began gasping for breath while he stared at the injury.

"Come on stumpy," Delm said. "The council waits on no one."

Rodrigo glared at him and held up his ruined limb, "I lost my arm!"

"You ain't the first and won't be the last. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

Rodrigo swallowed his anger. Regardless of how he felt, Delm was a Jedi Knight and he a Padawan. He stood up, avoiding his shortened arm, and grabbed his robe from nearby. At first he reached with his right hand, now missing, and instead snatched it up with his left.

"Quit dragging your feet," Delm ordered as he walked out of the room. "Let's go."

They reached the turbolift and rode it to the Council chambers. Delm waved him inside.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?"

He took a deep breath and entered. He stood alone under the weight of the masters' gazes. A few were holograms but the burden of their looks did not diminish. He held his feelings in check and shielded his mind. He'd keep his dreams to himself until he knew what they meant.

"Masters," Rodrigo bowed.

"Your mission to Ryloth," Master Yoda gestured. "Tell us about, you will."

"My master and I were flying patrols…" Rodrigo began. When he reached the point where he agreed to wait at Calhava's ship, he expected their disapproval.

"A Separatist," Master Yoda reflected, "Zurskur is now. A terrible loss, it is."

"We must warn our forces on Geonosis," Master Windu declared. "Zurskur will not to be underestimated again. We'll send reinforcements immediately."

"Masters, you know General Zurskur?"

"Yes," Master Windu replied.

"Know him," Yoda said at the same time. "I do."

There was a disquieting moment as the rest of the masters turned their attention away from Rodrigo to Yoda and Windu. At the same time the two masters looked at each other in surprise. Rodrigo continued his report and finished soon after.

"I cannot believe a mere droid could face a Jedi, even a Padawan in single combat."

"Master Windu, this was no typical droid. It adapted…so quickly, it improvised."

Master Windu leaned forward, "As you have stated. Yet Padawans have faced the best the Separatists have designed before and emerged victorious. You were defeated."

His words crushed Rodrigo. His head fell while his heart plummeted.

"Of this droid, in your mind," Yoda told him. "Form an image, you will."

"Yes master," Rodrigo replied. He thought of the droid and focused on it utterly.

Mace Windu's eyes widened, "An Elite Sith Warbot? If the Separatists have found an ancient cache, it could change the face of this war."

"What is a…an Elite Sith Warbot?"

"For you, a concern this is not," Yoda told Rodrigo. He looked to his fellow masters. "Fallen his master is. Decide we must, if the apprentice is as well."

"Wait? What?!" Rodrigo felt his anger resurge. "Where is my master? What happened?"

Master Windu's eyes narrowed and Yoda placed a clawed finger to his lips.

"Go you will," Yoda told him. "With Delm, you will await our decision."

Rodrigo left the chambers after a bow. He knew there was no point in arguing. He found the sharp-tongued Jedi waiting beyond the chambers.

"Do you know what happened to my master?"

"Yes, would you like to see him?" Delm replied.

"I would but shouldn't we wait on the Council?"

"No," Delm replied. "If there's anything certain in this galaxy, it's that the council likes to take its time and talk. I don't feel like waiting. Come on stumpy."

"Don't call me that!" Rodrigo snapped, surprised by the venom behind his words.

"Or what?" Delm fixed him with a blue-eyed stare. It was the first time he noticed how pale and freckled the Jedi was. "You don't even have a lightsaber."

Rodrigo reached…only to find it missing along with the hand reaching for it.

"The Separatist returned your hand, along with you, but kept your lightsaber. Here," Delm tossed him a training lightsaber, common enough in the temple. Rodrigo reached for it instinctively and the metal cylinder struck the stump of his arm. He cried out in pain as he clutched his injury. "Wow, you are pathetic. You can forget about becoming a Jedi Knight."

"There's other Jedi Knights with prosthetics," Rodrigo grumbled as he picked it up.

They arrived in the long term care facilities of the Jedi Temple, reserved for those suffering the most grievous wounds. A long hallway stretched with great metal doors that reminded Rodrigo more of vaults than rooms for patients.

"A Jedi struck with madness or trapped in agony is a very dangerous creature," Delm told him. "They have to be protected and so do we, from them."

Delm led him to a window, revealing his master. Seamus floated in a bacta tank, his head hung in unconsciousness. His body was a sea of scars, missing his left arm and both legs.

"He's being kept unconscious," Delm told him. "We won't know until he awakens but we think he confronted the escaped prisoners. It didn't work out. He was tortured for days until General Zurskur freed him and returned him to us. It's funny how that happened twice."

Rodrigo couldn't breathe," I…I have to go."

He ran. He didn't care who saw or what they said. He didn't stop until he reached the lift and mashed the button again and again until it arrived. He threw himself on and sighed in relief when the doors closed, blissfully alone. He lay there, as it took him away from Seamus' ruined body. He wasn't certain how much time passed.

The doors opened and a young Togruta looked at him, "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

"No." Shamefully, he looked away and climbed to his feet. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's ok," she replied after he failed to continue. "You're Rodrigo Voxx right? You might not remember me but we were trained together, I'm-"

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano," he answered for her. "How could I forget? Does…does everyone know what happened to me?"

"…yes. Your master is spoken of more than you but yes, news travels fast. It's a small temple." Rodrigo sighed and looked at his ruined arm. She told him, "Don't worry about it. My master has a prosthetic and look at him. He's one of the greatest Jedi in the order."

It only made him sink lower. He was no Skywalker. He was defeated by a droid. When Ahsoka touched him, he jumped. With a smile and gentle touch she pulled him from the lift.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get out of there," Delm remarked.

Rodrigo flinched, "How did you get here so quickly?"

Ahsoka looked from him to the Jedi Knight and then back again. They weren't alone; there were people everywhere, all looking at him. Rodrigo's throat closed again. Somehow he'd ended up on the main floor of the temple, full of people. They stared and pointed, whispering amongst themselves. Their pity filled him with self-disgust.

"Come on," Delm said with a nod towards the turbolift. "Let's get you out of here."

Rodrigo practically leapt onto the lift. Ahsoka moved to join them, "I'll come too."

"Thank you for your help Padawan," Delm dismissed her and blocked the entrance.

Thoroughly rebuked, she backed up. The doors closed and Rodrigo felt something was amiss, "There's a place I know. It's rarely used these days. It's only a few levels down Rodrigo."

The door opened to reveal a large chamber full of ancient statues. Rodrigo remembered it. He'd passed through once when he was a youngling. The room commemorated the Order's greatest masters throughout history. In the distance he recognized a tall near-human with two-toned black and white hair. It was the leader of the Jedi Brutes, guardians of the Jedi Temples. He looked up from the statue he kneeled before and rose to his feet with the help of his staff.

"I always liked this place," Delm told him. "There's a presence. It's like the masters throughout time are here along with us, watching us, judging us. So what was your plan?"

"What?" Rodrigo responded with confusion.

"You abandoned your master when he needed you most."

"I didn't abandon him!"

"Was he too hard on you? Did you grow tired of him warning you to 'be mindful of your feelings'? No, no that wasn't it. You're a runner, was that your plan? Did you intend to flee after you two split up? Maybe you wanted to join the Separatists."

"No! I did as Master Seamus said!"

"He asked to be tortured stumpy?"

"Don't call me that!" Rodrigo screamed.

"Forget about becoming a Jedi Knight, you'll be lucky if you only end up in prison."

"No," Rodrigo shook his head despite the anger rising in him. "No!"

"You betrayed and left your master to die. You're a Separatist traitor."

"NO!" Rodrigo screamed as he struck with his lightsaber.


	24. Part 24

**Chapter 24: Disciplined**

"Discipline is the soul of an army. It makes small numbers formidable; procures success to the weak, and esteem to all."

-George Washington

"Kote and I will teach you how to use a blaster," Calhava explained.

Kote was a hard but fair teacher, "Accuracy is the key. An accurate shooter can easily defeat a stronger, smarter, or faster opponent. The key to shooting accurately is controlling yourself, breathing, and squeezing the trigger."

They were split into groups and skirmished in the lower cargo bay.

"But I don't want to be stunned again," Vulgh complained.

"Then shoot better or take cover," Kote replied without sympathy.

"Battered and Afshan will teach melee weapons."

The droid was calm and efficient while Afshan was hot and intense. The two fought for dominance; until the droid beat her three times and she admitted defeat. Regardless of what he held, Battered was deadly, even with his bare hands.

Afshan aggressively partnered with Calhava, driving off others with a glare. She pushed hard, leaving bruises, and mocked his complaints. "I'm toughening you up."

"Opia and Winded will teach us first aid. Maylaine and Orbot will teach us how to fly and assist the pilot. We'll learn these skills until we can do them in our sleep. So we can repeat them when we're wounded and exhausted. Learn everything you can, it may save your life."

They slept less than four hours a night. They worked and trained all day and collapsed into their beds. As soon as their eyes closed, alarms awakened them for training. Afshan, winded, and the droids endured the best. Tempers flared. Weary and irritable they avoided talking to each other unless necessary. Groups formed in hostility towards one teacher or another and then erupted as they turned on each other. Calhava rose above it all, neither taking part nor halting them. He calmly offered advice or listened to their complaints without opinion. He created rotating schedules so that they were always busy. Time passed swiftly for them and the days blurred into each other.

"I'm just not good with a blaster," Opia remarked to Tro.

"You just need practice. I'm not good at repairing this ship but I can fly it."

"We all have our gifts," Calhava told them as he entered the lounge. "You're the only healer we have other than Winded. Fortunately you're good teachers."

"Thank you Calhava," she said before she noticed the lightsaber. "What's that for?"

"Your organization uses lightsabers, why don't you take Rodrigo's?"

"I…," she reached out and took the weapon. She knew immediately it was not meant for her. "It isn't mine. I know that sounds strange but weapons like this are built by the person who wields it. Rodrigo designed and built this lightsaber just for him. Holding and wielding it is the same as using his hand or walking with his legs."

Calhava nodded, "I understand how this could be uncomfortable. The fact remains that we're heading into battle. Unless you can fashion a lightsaber from what we have…?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then I need you at your best, with a lightsaber."

She looked at it and nodded, "That…Battered, those routines he practices, they're lightsaber techniques. The Jal Shay doesn't train for combat like the Jedi but some of us learn them for protection. Someone taught Battered those techniques and I don't think they were Jedi."

He understood her implications, "Thank you Opia. Rest, we'll arrive at Zeltros soon."

As he left the lounge, he found Orbot outside of the cockpit, staring at the mate's cabin.

"Are Maylaine and Bianca fighting again?" He could hear them from the lounge.

Orbot looked at him, "Yes, I don't understand why they would decide to remain in the room if they so obviously dislike each other."

"Pride. They refuse to be the first to back down. It's also cultural. Maylaine is a ship captain while Lady Bianca is a noble. It exacerbates their conflict to a fever pitch."

"I find Humans fascinating," Orbot said.

"Me too, how's the ship?"

"All Systems are green and the ship is repaired. Kote finished upgrading the cannons."

Orbot returned to the Cockpit and Calhava continued. Vulgh slept and Kote worked on his armor. Winded carried a blaster and built a spear from a force pike and a vibroblade.

He found Battered in the cargo bay, "Have you had any luck remembering your past?"

"Little," Battered replied. "He says my programing is very complicated."

"Vulgh is an engineer; we need a master programmer."

"So he keeps telling me," Battered paused and with Calhava's urging, he spoke. "I remember lights…blue, green, and yellow battling red. I remember sandy caves and battling ragged tribesmen who howled as I slew them."

"Are the tribesmen's faces covered? Do they wield spears of jagged metal?"

"Yes."

"They might be the sand people of Tantooine."

"Yes…yes! I know that world. I was left there…I was left there to guard something," he recalled. "I was awoken by tribesmen and fought…but there were too many."

"That's a good place to start but Tantooine is vast. Perhaps with a programmer and some luck we can find your origin and awaken all of your memories."

"It could be dangerous," Battered remarked. "I could be dangerous."

"The galaxy is at war, danger is everywhere," Calhava replied casually.

He yawned as he reached the quarters he shared with Afshan. She was training with her pike and sword. The ease with which Battered won, troubled her. She trained constantly, exercising and practicing obsessively. She heard him enter but did not pause. He watched her, wearing little more than a shirt, perfectly maneuvering her sword.

"You should practice with me."

"I accept that I am not as good as you," he replied with a smile. "We all have our gifts, swords and spears are not mine."

"Learn everything you can," she echoed his words as she stopped and looked at him. She motioned him towards the center of the room and placed her sword in his hand. He stood as she had taught him and she moved behind him. She pressed herself against him, her hand brushing his forearm before she wrapped her fingers around his sword hand. Wearing only his bodyglove, he could feel every movement she made and every curve of her body. "It may save your life."

She whispered, her warm breath caressing his neck. He tensed in uneasiness, uncertain and unprepared. His heart raced and his face grew hot, flushed purple. Her arm wrapped around his waist, tightly pressing her against him. She kissed his neck gently, moist, pleasantly.

He tried to move away from her but her grip tightened, "I'd better check on the crew."

"Let them rest," she whispered before she released her hold. "You look tired."

He turned to face her and found her inches from him. Then she touched his face and moved to his neck. She drew him into a kiss as time blurred before they fell onto his bed.


	25. Part 25

**Chapter 25: Enlightened**

Rodrigo's strike drove Delm to his knees.

"Well well, there is some strength in you," Delm smirked. He rolled away from another slash. For a moment the Padawan realized what he'd done and hesitated. "Too bad it's wasted on you, stumpy. You'll be remembered as a weakling and traitor to the Order."

Rage erupted from him as he struck again and again, toppling statues that Delm dodged. The Knight parried two strikes with his yellow-bladed shoto, before he fled. Rodrigo's mind was overwhelmed by his rage. He didn't even realize his lightsaber moved with a will of its own.

Heartrending memories flashed within Rodrigo's mind. His arm cut free. Seamus' ruined body. Stumpy. Traitor. Again and again these images repeatd in his thoughts. Each and every time he struck, his anger flashed like lightning.

"Stand and fight!" Rodrigo roared.

Delm pretended to consider it, "Mmm no."

Rodrigo saw movement out of the corner of his eye and struck, his lightsaber clashing with a beam of white. The leader of the Jedi Brutes stood nearby, his lightsaber pike lit and blocking the attack. He said calmly, "I'm not your concern."

"Did you forget about me? Over here stumpy!"

Something was wrong. Rodrigo couldn't understand what was happening but his fury blinded him. He lunged at Delm, striking twice, before the smaller man fled again. Delm desperately blocked the animated lightsaber as Rodrigo raced around the other side of the statue.

With his back exposed, Delm was taken by surprise when Rodrigo kicked him. He narrowly avoided impalement on Rodrigo's lightsaber, flying with a will of its own. He had no time to consider it as Rodrigo's lightsaber shattered his guard and drove him to the ground. Delm looked around and screamed at the Jedi Brute, "Help me!"

The Brute shook his head no, calmly watching, causing a moment of tranquility in the Padawan. Rodrigo's eyes turned from the Brute to the fallen Knight and stormed forward. Delm watched the lightsaber float to Rodrigo and hover at the end of his arm, as if he still had a hand. He crawled away, until he backed into a statue, and realized he was trapped. For a moment fear overwhelmed him but then his eyes hardened.

"Do it, you filthy traitor!" He snarled as Rodrigo felt his anger rising. His defeat and shame fueled his rage. Now he stood over a Jedi Knight that persecuted him, ridiculed him, and tormented him. All of Delm's power and rank was meaningless. Rodrigo had crushed him effortlessly. All that was left was to strike him down…the Brute too, if he interfered.

NO! A voice cried, weak and distant. This is wrong! You're a Jedi! His rage boiled beneath his skin as images of his shame and insults seethed within him. Remember who you are! Stumpy. Traitor. Be mindful of your feelings.

"You're pathetic! Even now you can't do it! Traitor! Stumpy!" Delm screamed.

"RAAAaaaaaa!" Rodrigo raised his lightsaber above his head before throwing it away. "NO!"

He centered himself and the rage disappeared. He found calm…but weariness arrived with it. Every inch of his body was sore and begging for rest.

"I may be expelled from the Jedi Order. I might go to prison," Rodrigo looked at Delm. "But I'm stronger than you and your insults or anything else you can throw at me. I am a Jedi."

"Bravo," the Jedi Brute told him.

"Said as well, I could not," Sitting upon a statue, Yoda hopped down to join them.

"What?" Rodrigo looked from one to the other and then to Delm who smiled. "What…what's happening? You were watching us?"

Yoda returned Rodrigo's training lightsaber while the Brute helped Delm to his feet. Rodrigo's thoughts remained a swirling mess.

"Bottle your anger," Yoda told him. "You must not. Dangerous place, lead to… it will."

"Many Jedi have tried to smother their anger," the Jedi Brute told him. "Like water, people underestimate it. Anger is treacherous, insidious even, the more you push it down the wetter you become. Until the day arrives that you're drowning in it. Countless Jedi have imprisoned their anger and tried to trap it only to have it explode, harming innocents and loved ones. You were seething with anger; you couldn't control it."

"You wanted this to happen. You intentionally provoked me, why?" He demanded.

"Bestow upon you," Yoda ignited his lightsaber and sliced off Rodrigo's Padawan braid. "The rank of Jedi Knight, the council does."

"But…but I gave in to anger."

"You lost your temper," the Jedi Brute corrected him. "You're hardly the first. We deal with the vilest of criminals and the most heinous of crimes. Anger is not a disease that you catch; it's as natural as your joy or sorrow. The key is to properly vent and control it, to wield it and not allow it to control you."

"This is master Themrin," Delm motioned to the Jedi Brute. "He leads the Brutes for the whole of the Jedi Order."

Themrin bowed but Rodrigo missed it, "I…I fell to the darkside. I almost killed Delm."

They laughed, "Poised you were, strike him down in anger, you could. That choice make, you did not. Ready for the trials, Seamus declared you."

"I haven't taken the trials," Rodrigo insisted.

"There are three trials," Delm explained. "The tests of flesh, skill, and finally to become a Jedi Knight you must pass the test of spirit. You lost your arm and you've proven your skill."

"Anger burning, give into you did not. The Jedi Code upheld, you have."

"Our enemies are ruthless and they are legion," Themrin emphasized. "They're not going to attack when we're strong, prepared, and in ways we expect. They'll attack when we're broken and in ways we can't imagine. They'll use anything and anyone against us if they think it will succeed, or just to hurt and weaken us. When have you ever been weaker than now?"

Rodrigo knew it was true, had always known, but felt profoundly awakened to it.

"Masters, have you ever seen anyone do that?" Delm pointed at Rodrigo's lightsaber.

He looked down at it, floating in the air as if his arm was not lost. As soon as he saw it there, he tensed and the lightsaber fell to the ground.

Yoda shook his head and Themrim said, "I've heard of items manipulated at distances as if they had a will of their own. Alert and conscious, but no, I have never seen it."

"Replaced, your arm could be," Yoda said quietly. "Preserved it is, returned as it was."

They were quiet for a while, Rodrigo considering his answer, "No. I ignored the will of the force. It warned me about the droid. That's not to say I should have run away but I should have done things differently. My pride led me to fight him and it betrayed me."

Rodrigo looked at his lightsaber and it rose to his belt and snapped into place.

Themrin smiled at Delm, "When he kicked you in the back, I thought you were dead."

"Master Yoda protected me. I'm sure he gave it his whole attention."

Yoda looked up from gnawing on his cane, "Said something did you?"

They laughed and Delm sighed, "I hate you guys."


	26. Part 26

**Chapter 26: Renewed**

"Calhava sir? We're landing soon."

He shook awake with his arms wrapped around Afshan, "Thank you Orbot."

He stared at her for a moment, the battle scars, hard muscles and toned skin. Gently, as not to wake her, he withdrew his hands. Her grip tightened and trapped his arms around her. Calhava smiled and kissed her neck and back.

"I assume…," he said between kisses. "You heard."

"Of course."

"Come on," he pulled his hands free and climbed to his feet. "Time to get ready."

"It takes you longer than me," she reminded him. Then she stretched on his bed, her bare body writhing on top of his sheets. His smile grew as he watched. She turned serious, "Come away with me Calhava. I've seen this war, it ends badly."

"You know I have to refuse," he said without meeting her eyes.

"I had to ask…and…you might have said yes."

"No," he finished putting on his bodyglove, "This isn't the same war. The CIS swells with people from across the galaxy. This isn't one species against a united empire, this is a galaxy turned on itself. The rotten core against the free people….and we have General Zurskur!"

She climbed off the bed and began putting on her clothes, "I just…"

"I know," she helped him put on the rest of his armor, her hands lingering on him. They shared a moment, wrapped in an embrace before they exited his cabin. His companions gathered quickly, standing a bit taller. They survived the week and each of them was stronger for it.

Zeltros was a brightly colored world with shining cities. Its capital sprawled for leagues, mixing coreworld efficiency with elaborate glass structures, splashing pools, and waterfalls.

"I'm not coming," Vuhlg said. "Zeltrons are animals, frolicking around the way they do."

"I think everyone is ok with that," Calhava replied. "Perform routine repair on the ship."

"What?" Vuhlg became upset. "No one else is working."

"They're not employees," Calhava countered. "You only cared about being paid. That's what you are, an employee. Now get to work!"

His head low, Vuhlg stormed off. As they traveled down the access ramp, leading to the spaceport, they discovered a pair cuddling in a corner.

"I guess our landing bay isn't used as often as others," Calhava smiled.

The Zeltrons were beautiful and neither wore much. They smiled shamelessly and the woman pointed at Winded, "Ohh fur, I haven't had a strong, furry friend since my Wookie left."

All four of Winded's eyes bulged and then he returned to the ship. Maylaine laughed along with the rest of the group, "I'm going back too. Give me an honest cantina any day."

They reached a security checkpoint, where the guards panicked and raised their weapons.

"Halt! Put your hands up!" They yelled. "You're under arrest!"

Calhava's team drew their blasters instinctively while the guard darted behind cover. A woman in uniform screamed. The guard yanked her behind the barrier.

"Everyone calm down," Calhava told them and motioned for Kote to lower his rifle "What's the problem officer?"

"Lower your weapons! You can't just walk around here with an arsenal!"

"I'm Major Calhava Kushi with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We just returned from the rim where we traveled openly with weapons."

"Then why didn't you land in the Separatist embassy port?" A guard demanded.

"Well," Calhava considered it. "Honestly, I didn't know that we had our own port. How about we return our weapons to our ship and we'll contact the embassy?"

The Guards regained their composure and began to peek out from behind their cover. A bold one even stood up, "That would be good."

"Very well, we will return soon," Calhava told him.

"I'm not leaving my weapons and armor behind," Kote growled.

"Let's see what the ambassador says," they returned to the ship and unloaded their equipment in the armory. Calhava radioed Orbot to contact the embassy. As he entered the cockpit a holographic image lit of a humanoid figure, with pinkish skin and an enlarged cranium. "Sir…my reports did not have you listed as the ambassador, senator Lawise."

His eyes narrowed, "Events on Zeltros are complicated but this is the place of diplomats not warriors. Because of the tension, I've taken command of the embassy. Why are you here?"

"My orders are to assist in any way possible senator. My team and I have a wide array of skills that are available to you. At the moment we're stuck in the starport but we're here to help."

"I'm keeping this situation from worsening and your presence is by its nature divisive. The best thing you can do is withdraw to one of our battlefronts where your skills are needed."

"Very well sir, we will withdraw-"

"What? After everything we went through?" Maylaine demanded.

"Good, let's go to a real fight," Kote smiled.

Calhava sliced his hand through the air to silence them, "We still need you to notify the spaceport authorities and I'd like to give my team a little R&R. They've earned it."

The senator was suspicious, "Very well but I ask that you and your personnel tread carefully. The situation here is quite volatile. I'll notify Count Dooku of your arrival."

Calhava bowed, "My team will conduct themselves with the utmost professionalism."

The holograph winked out and Opia suggested, "Perhaps we should stay on the ship."

"No," Calhava shook his head. "General Zurskur said events were already in motion. He wouldn't have sent us unless it was imminent, by which I mean days if not hours. Let's get a feel for the city and situation. It's very possible we'll be fighting soon."

"I meant, to keep us from making things worse," Opia clarified.

"Is there a problem?" Lady Bianca stuck her head into the cockpit and they explained. "Of course they panicked; this isn't some backwater planet. I think I'll join you, as an envoy."

They left the ship, unarmed. Calhava kept his armor, as the only other clothes he had, was the bodyglove he wore beneath. Kote grumbled, "Might as well be naked."

"Here, a fine young man like yourself will make many friends if you do," Bianca said.

Kote's pale white skin flushed bright red as he grumbled under his breath, "How come Calhava gets to keep his armor?"

"Rank has its privileges," Calhava replied. "I'm a major; I'm expected to wear uniforms."

Calhava shared a smile with Afshan and Tro before they headed down the ramp to the security checkpoint. The guards swelled to a dozen, reinforced by exquisitely armored warriors.

"Those are royal guards," Bianca whispered to Calhava. "Why would they be here?"

Everyone was tensed but Calhava's poise calmed them. He greeted the shaken guards politely and answered their questions.

"Sir!" An armored warrior blocked him. "You'll come with us immediately!"

"This is why you carry weapons," Kote snarled.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Calhava joked before he looked at the guards. "Where are we going?"

"Her majesty, the queen, would like an audience."

Rodrigo centered himself while calmly waiting at the Coruscant spaceport. Before Delm said a word, Rodrigo greeted him, "I'm glad you came to see me off Delm."

"Well, I wanted to speak with you before the masters. Come with me," Delm led him to an empty passage and made certain they were alone. "I'm going to strike you with as much of the force as I can wield."

"Uhh-"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he assured Rodrigo as he gathered the force. Delm struck at him, without even rustling Rodrigo's cloak. "I've never been powerful in the force Rodrigo. Most of the council didn't want me to take the trials. Do you know what happened? I hold the record for passing the trials; I even beat master Yoda's time. Yet I will never hold as much power in the force as you do right now."

Rodrigo automatically defended himself when he felt Delm gather the force and strike at him again. It was as easy as the first time, until something seized his toe and yanked his leg out. Before he could balance himself he discovered a blue lightsaber at his throat. Delm switched it off, "Where is your lightsaber Jedi?"

Rodrigo checked his belt and discovered his new lightsaber missing, "What are you going to do without me to torment?"

"The council doesn't believe I'm suitable for leading Clone troopers. Besides, I have younglings to…teach," Delm returned Rodrigo's lightsaber. "Many Jedi believe this lightsaber is our life. It's not; it's a tool, nothing more. We're the guardians of peace and justice in this galaxy. This war is proof how badly we failed. When we use our lightsabers, it's a testament of failure, at that core responsibility. The force is our ally. Guided by our will, it is all we need."

"Thank you Delm, for everything."

"Come on, the masters are getting testy because we're making them wait."

"…what?"  
They returned and found Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Rodrigo, you will travel to Geonosis with the reinforcements. Once there you will assist in the demilitarization. You will also continue the training Padawan Galia Paltz."

"A Padawan master?" Rodrigo inquired. "I've only been a Jedi Knight for hours."

"You're either ready to be a Jedi knight or not," Master Windu chided him. "Galia was on the verge of taking the trials, just before the invasion of Geonosis. She and her master were struck by a sonic cannon. Her master died instantly and she suffered severely."

"Wait, I remember Seamus mentioning her master; wasn't he an eccentric?"

"That's right," Delm smiled. "He was a part of the Involvement Sect, which believed the Order was too closed off to the common people. The Council wrote her off but Galia has more fighting spirit than they realized."

Neither Yoda's nor Windu's look was friendly; Delm smiled innocently.

"Go, train and evaluate her, you will."

"Very well masters," Rodrigo bowed. "Does she have orders to evaluate me too?"

"Oh yeah," Delm laughed. "You're going to be a great Jedi."


	27. Part 27

**Chapter 27: Welcomed**

"Welcome to my home," the queen was everything imaginable of Zeltros royalty. Beyond beautiful, she wore more jewelry than actual clothing, priceless gems and opals. The only cloth in her outfit was a skirt of blue with slits up the sides, revealing her hips. Flawless pink skin and thick, flowing red hair, her appearance was meticulously crafted. She would stand out even in a crowd of the stunning Zeltron people. A near-human species, the Zeltrons were attractive without the allure of their pheromones, and gifted with empathy. Their queen embodied this, making it difficult not to stare. Her blue eyes were oceans that could easily trap and drown its victims, who would go willingly. Calhava realized in a heartbeat, that behind her welcoming smile and bright eyes was a calculating mind. "I hope the difficulties at the spaceport did not upset your visit."

"Of course not, please forgive us. We had no intention of causing a port wide lockdown and security crisis. We are truly sorry," Calhava replied. He took a moment to glance at his companions. They were not faring well. In addition to the queen, they were surrounded by her equally stunning and bare handmaidens, and a city worthy of its beautiful people. Afshan glared, but every now and then her eyes lingered too long. Opia's gazed, wide and unblinking. Tro's tongue hung out of his mouth. Kote's grinned mindlessly. Only he and Lady Bianca retained some composure, and the noblewoman coveted it all. Battered was…well Battered, just waiting.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, the guard overreacted, and it worked out as an excellent training drill." She said graciously. Then there was a pause, while Calhava wondered how long they'd continue pleasantries. Something had changed; he felt an itch. It wasn't a threat of danger but the feeling that he was losing time. "When I heard of your arrival and your consulate confirmed it; some of my advisors demanded you're arrested. Naturally, I refused; we are a neutral world in this conflict despite tales of your war crimes. Then, this came across the holonet…"

She motioned to a servant, a striking young man, who held out a holo projector. The blue image shimmered before it displayed a newscaster.

"…the Separatist Alliance has released a video in rebuttal of the charges against the war criminal Calhava Kushi. I must warn you, it has graphic images not suitable for younglings."

"I'm willing to die for freedom," Calhava heard himself say. "You have failed."

Krell replied, "Very well, I accept your terms."

Calhava knew what was coming. He covered his eyes while pretending to wipe his face. In the background he could hear the sound of the Laat Gunship and his voice, "It's like father always says, 'when in doubt, throw in a gundark'."

He looked up at the exact moment Krell smashed his face into the gunship. He still couldn't remember it and it seemed that much more savage from this perspective. Calhava flinched when Merch was cut in half. He knew it happened but hadn't seen it. A blaster rose from the image and blasted a Clone.

"My tactical droid," Calhava realized. "We're seeing it through his eyes."

The video ended with clouds torn asunder by an orbital bombardment.

The newscaster returned, "When presented this video, Master Mace Windu responded."

The tall, dark skinned man frowned, "You know, ma'am. That Pong Krell is a Jedi Master. He couldn't massacre anyone. It's not in his character."

The queen motioned and the holograph blinked out. Most of Calhava's team nodded but Kote admitted, "Wow, you were set up."

He looked at the Mandalorian, "What? You didn't believe me?"

"No," Kote scoffed. "Would you believe it?"

"Yes," Afshan's eyes narrowed. "If you'd been the Jedi's victim, you would too."

The seething anger behind her words created tension so thick, it ended the conversation. An awkward moment of silence followed and even the gorgeous smile of the queen's was strained. She broke it first, "I'm willing to bet that this is your first trip to Zeltros. While major Kushi regales me with stories of his heroism, my handmaidens will give you all a royal tour."

Their eyes met and Calhava said, "That's a wonderful idea. If it isn't too much to ask, do you give tours of the palace? I've heard the views are breathtaking."

"Of course we do."

Calhava looked at his companions, "Take a tour of the palace, then if I haven't contacted you, you should visit the spaceport, it has extraordinary architecture. Like the rest of Zeltros, it's a work of art. Don't forget to have your guides point out the embassy."

"I don't want to go on tour," Kote grumbled.

A muscular Zeltron woman looked him up and down, "Heh, a Mandalorian, your people's reputation is exaggerated. I'm bet I can out shot you."

"Oh yeah? Put some credits on it and we'll see," Kote said as she led him away.

An older man smiled at Opia, "You're Jal Shay aren't you? I've always found your people fascinating. Tragically, they rarely come to our world."

She beamed, "We're always studying to improve our knowledge of the force and Zeltros isn't known for its libraries."

His eyes widened, "That's because you've haven't visited one of our libraries."

"Do you like to drink," a pair of women seized Tro's hands.

"Oh boy, do I?" Tro replied as they pulled him away.

"You should not be left alone with her," Afshan whispered. His smile made her frown. Then she looked into his eyes, pleadingly. "Do you find her beautiful?"

"Absolutely," he replied. Hurt, she looked away. "But I'm a trooper, what use do I have for beautiful?"

She hid her smile by turning away from him. Her hand brushed his, easily mistaken for an accident. She pointed at one of the Zeltron, "You! Give me the tour."

A man and a woman motioned to Battered, "Would you like an oil bath?"

Battered gave them a look. Whatever they saw caused them to cringe in horror. Calhava covered, "Opia, please take Battered with you."

The droid looked at the major and nodded before following Opia. Battered turned and joined her. Once his companions left, the queen dismissed most of her entourage, and then she wrapped her hands around Calhava's arm. "Alone at last, I'm glad we have this time together. I'd love to hear stories of the war or maybe you can tell me about escaping Rordak? After these last few weeks, I bet you could use a message, get out of that armor and relax. If you would like a tour as well, we can start there and then we can bathe and follow it with a message."

It took every shred of willpower to refuse, "Your highness, I don't know what you've been told about me. Let me be clear, I wasn't sent here by some whim. This isn't some political maneuver or feint. I was sent here to fight because the war is coming."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," she lied.

Calhava studied her, "I'd hoped to get past this by now because we don't have the time for games. How about I tell you that story and you stop me if you've heard it."

Her smile was perfect. He wanted to believe that she was genuinely innocent and that the idea amused her. Calhava wondered how often she practiced that smile in the mirror.

"Soon after Zeltros voted to remain neutral, the Republic began openly fueling their cruisers in orbit. At first you weren't concerned; after all, they were buying the fuel from you. In secret, they've been fueling here for a while. 'Spontaneous' protests erupted. They were peaceful, coordinated, and well organized. Then they gained traction, swelling to include thousands. Local celebrities began to support the protests, politicians too. Soon, on a world known for its parties, the biggest party was demanding that you make the Republic respect your neutrality. You protested of course, and they didn't care, which made it worse. The Republic's indifference inflamed the protesters, which news and media outlets replayed constantly."

Her smile became forced.

"Something wasn't right and you knew it. So you sent out your royal guard. Not these warriors in their distinctive armor, no. You sent agents like the ones cuddling in the corner before we were stopped by the spaceport security." The Queen kept her smile but Calhava could feel the tension rising from the handmaidens surrounding them. "There were Zeltron faces to each and every group protesting, from the organizers to the public speakers. Behind the protests were Republic credits, lots of them. Anyone that spoke against the movement was ostracized in the media, if they were too powerful to be beaten by thugs. Former political allies of the Republic began speaking against them, in coordinated and clever ways. They never quite blamed the Republic, instead focusing on its corrupt Senate. The ones behind the protest had similar characteristics, tan or light brown skin and brown eyes. They were skilled and elusive, and if you caught one, they…defied your interrogator's many charms."

The queen held her smile but the flawless skin around her eyes tightened.

"Then the Corporate Sector, the Corsec, demanded permission to increase their security forces. They cited the assaults and the protests as an excuse, so that they could protect their interests. Their guards do not leave Corsec residences to enjoy Zeltros. Corsec can't keep secrets like the Clone agents. They talk about a 'transitional period' or 'renegotiations with the new regime'. If you were involved in any trade negotiations, they've been put off indefinitely."

The queen no longer smiled.

"There was a ray of hope. The Republic was sending a negotiator, a Jedi no less, to address your concerns. Then he arrived with a unit of Clone soldiers, for his protection, of course. After the Jedi arrived, there were no appointments or they suffered scheduling conflicts. At the same time, a bi-partisan committee of senators demanded action for the Republic's disregard of Zeltros' neutrality. The protests began to choke your city, shutting down public transit and making it impossible to travel. Local businesses, politicians, and protesters are demanding immediate action or threaten a vote of no confidence in your leadership. On top of all this, your agents in Commenor have warned you that a Republic cruiser is coming."

Her eyes flashed and even angry, the queen was beautiful. "How could you know this?!"

"I was sent here by an officer far greater than me. How far along is it?"

"The Republic cruiser 'Undefeated' has just made the jump to hyperspace from Commenor. In an hour I'm going before the Zeltros Senate to expel the Republic's consulate. If I don't, the emergency meeting will depose me. Will the Confederacy send a fleet? Do…do I swear to serve you in return for protection?"

"You wouldn't want either of those, if the CIS sent a fleet, eventually so would the Republic. Your world would become a battleground. Have you seen the images of Geonosis or Ryloth? That's the last thing you want. We must defeat the Republic with the forces we have."

"The Undefeated carries thousands of Clone Troopers."

"Then under no circumstances can it be allowed to land."


	28. Part 28

**Chapter 28: Unwelcome**

"Were you apart of the initial invasion?"

When he first met General Obdurate, Rodrigo was certain the Jedi Knight was toying with him. The Human was medium height and thin with deep brown skin and brown eyes. His head was shaved, his face chiseled, and eyes sunken. Now he knew that Obdurate was not teasing; he meant every word absolutely.

"No, I wasn't."

"A missed opportunity," Obdurate turned to look at Rodrigo. His gaze was intense and unblinking, staring at Rodrigo. "The invasion was a smelter; the worthy came out the other side stronger. The unworthy melted in the fires and were discarded."

Rodrigo shielded his mind and controlled his feelings. He didn't want Obdurate to read them. He didn't know how the Jedi would react to unnerving him. Rodrigo didn't fear Obdurate; he worried the man was psychotic.

"I was given a battalion to command, over a thousand Clones. We held the center while battle droids pressed us. Then the droid control core fell. It struck the surface with such force that the ground shook beneath our feet and waves of dust washed over us. Both flanks collapsed and the droids surrounded us. The whole battalion was massacred save one Clone. He and I fought back to back. People tell me, 'you must feel awful about losing so many under your command'. They'll never understand. A thousand Clones or a million, it's irrelevant. The only thing that matters is victory for the Republic. You know, that's the problem with this war. Every other war, volunteers rise from across the galaxy. This time, we're growing troopers, it's just wrong."

Yes, Rodrigo was certain now, Obdurate was psychotic. Fortunately, a Clone officer crossed the bridge to interrupt his monologue.

"Sir, Master Unduli and Master Mundi are signaling."

"Very well," Obdurate replied. "Put them through."

"Yes sir," the Clone replied as he hit a button. Two robed masters appeared before them, one a cone-headed Cerean, Master Mundi. The other was a female Mirialan, Master Unduli.

"Congratulations on passing the trials Rodrigo," Master Unduli told him.

"Seamus would be very proud of you," Master Mundi smiled.

"Thank you masters."

"Clone intelligence confirms it," Mundi continued. "General Zurskur has gathered an army to retake Geonosis. It is of vital importance that we do not allow it to fall back into Separatist hands."

"How many ships and droids are we facing?" Obdurate asked.

"As far as we know," Master Unduli answered. "Only a single Trade Federation battleship and Zurskur's Juggernauts, but do not let that mislead you. That ship carries hundreds of thousands of battle droids and we've seen the general's habit of unpredictable tactics."

"He's a fool," Obdurate decided. "One ship against three, even a ship as powerful as that, is suicide. We will annihilate him before he can reach Geonosis."

"He wouldn't come here unless he had a plan," Unduli insisted. "I'm certain of it."

"Your loss on Coruscant is particularly tragic master," Obdurate shook his head. Rodrigo caught the hurt look in Master Unduli's eyes, before she concealed it. "But we can't let past defeats haunt us. It's self-defeating. It'll create a larger than life reputation for Zurskur. He doesn't even wield the force. Yes a Jedi fell in battle against his forces, but he fell in service of the Republic. Your friend's sacrifice was what we all strive for."

"His name was Wilhum," Master Unduli whispered.

Master Mundi spared her a quick glance before he covered for her, "Rodrigo, you've met General Zurskur. What's your analysis?"

"Intelligent, urbane, and he's unafraid of the Jedi Order."

"Then his arrogance will be his undoing," Obdurate declared.

"No, you don't understand, he isn't arrogant. He's inspiring. I agree with Master Unduli, if all he's bringing is a single ship. Then that is all he needs and we should beware."

Obdurate's smile was condescending, "I think I understand. Rodrigo, you've recently been raised to Jedi Knight but you must leave your Padawan fears behind. You don't have a master teaching you now, watching your ever move, causing you to overcompensate."

"No, I don't," Rodrigo tried to control his rising anger. "My master is unconscious after he was tortured for days by criminals. He was rescued and spared by General Zurskur."

"Ahh, I see," Obdurate countered. "You have every right to be impressed by him. He saved your master. What you don't understand Rodrigo, is that this is our purpose. The Separatists are a plague. Intelligent and urbane or cruel and savage, it doesn't matter. There is only one answer to a plague, you must burn it out."

The masters shared a look and Rodrigo could practically hear Master Unduli telling Mundi, "See, I told you." Master Mundi nodded and Rodrigo certainly felt the same way.

Rodrigo conceded. "My orders are to continue training Padawan Galia and assist in the demilitarization of Geonosis. I'll leave the battle tactics to you."

"Sir," the Clone officer interjected. "We should be leaving hyperspace any moment."

"Good," Obdurate nodded. "I'll drop off our young friend and we'll prepare for Zurskur."

"Very well," Master Unduli and Mundi disappeared.

The ship shuddered as it exited hyperspace, "Let's get you to your transport."

They moved through the ship quickly, passing Clones preparing for their arrival. Troopers in armor readied their weapons for battle while naval crew rushed to their stations. When they reached the landing bay, Obdurate told him, "Remember our purpose."

"I thought our purpose was guardians of peace and justice," Rodrigo remarked as he climbed onto a Laat Gunship.

"This is war; there is no peace and justice. Our purpose is to end it as quickly and efficiently as possible. May the Force be with you Rodrigo."

"May the force be with you," he replied. The door slid closed, plunging them darkness before a red light came on. Rodrigo took the moment to study the platoon of Clones he rode with. He felt the ship tremble as it passed through the cruiser's magnetic field into the void of space. Soon after, the gunship shook again as it entered Geonosis' atmosphere.

Suddenly, the pilot warned them, "We're coming under fire from AA."

"I'm sorry, from what?" Rodrigo asked the nearby Clone.

"Anti-aircraft!" The Clone shouted over the gunship's engines. "Hold on!"

The ship suddenly banked but it wasn't enough. It shook with hits before the starboard door tore free, a Clone screaming as he flew out. The ship spun out of control while its passengers were thrown against the port side wall.

"Hold onto the handles!" Someone shouted. "Huddle together brothers!"

"Can't you do anything sir?" A Clone asked Rodrigo.

"I-," Rodrigo thought about it. "Yes!"

Rodrigo seized a handle and pulled himself into the center of the ship, made more difficult with only one hand. Even as the G-forces tried to throw him against the wall, he reached out with the force and erected a barrier around them. The ship struck the ground, spinning end over end, but Rodrigo refused to yield. The ship bent and splintered and Rodrigo's barrier threatened to shatter. There was a moment of weightlessness before the ship struck the ground one final time. Rodrigo and the Clones were violently thrown forward, and with it darkness overwhelmed him.


	29. Part 29

**Chapter 29: Plans within Plans**

"The Seven Ps. Proper prior preparation prevents piss poor performance."

-British military adage

"…and you're certain they can't defend themselves?"

"Don't get me wrong Count Dooku. The Zeltron are not as undisciplined and oblivious as they portray themselves. I believe they encourage that image to create overconfidence in their adversaries. A world as libertine as Zeltros is a magnet for crimelords and groups like the Hutts; yet, it remains independent and relatively crime free. I believe their royal guard doubles as a secret police. That said, spies and assassins are not soldiers. They'll never withstand a full-fledged invasion by battle-hardened Clones."

"Wouldn't a pre-emptive strike save time and resources," Dooku suggested. "Wouldn't the end result be the same?"

"If we strike first, it will validate everything the Republic has done. They have built a political fortress of glass. When we defeat their attack and save Zeltros, what we say about the Senate and the Republic becomes fact. If we lose, our ranks will swell with inner rim volunteers and Zeltron partisans. Regardless, the mid and inner rim will swing to the Confederacy."

"When General Zurskur informed me of your destination, I sent the remains of your forces. I thought you would appreciate some familiar faces. Tell me, how did Zurskur know?"

"It seems that the queen and Zurskur were lovers," Calhava explained. "By combining Zeltron intelligence with our own, he put the pieces together."

"General Zurskur is a Trandoshan, a reptilian species, and they were lovers?"

"That's correct my lord." He winced, "The queen over-shared that part of their history."

Count Dooku smiled. Then he openly laughed at Calhava, "I expect a great victory major. Don't disappoint me, you know who the Jedi sent to Zeltros."

The holo blue disappeared, leaving the room dark. Calhava took a moment to center his thoughts before leaving. Beyond the communication center was a briefing room within the Separatist consulate. His companions sat around the table except for Battered, who stood off to the side, plus two additional members.

"Have all of you introduced yourselves to Captain Inara Serra and her assistant? Good," Calhava motioned to the immaculately dressed Zeltrons. Instead of their distinctive armor, they wore the revealing clothing common to Zeltros revelers. "The queen has loaned us her royal guard but they can't support us in an official capacity. The illusion that the Separatist embassy came to Zeltros' rescue must be absolute."

"…otherwise it will appear that Zeltros has seceded," Captain Serra added.

"Wouldn't that be better anyway?" Kote asked. "Then they'd have a fleet for protection."

"I agree," Maylaine threw a look at Kote and grimaced. "Unfortunately. What's to keep the Republic from pulling another regime change in a week or a month?"

"Uncertainty," Calhava answered. "If their scheme became public, it would be disastrous. This isn't some backwater like Ryloth that no one cares about. This is the inner rim. If the Republic dares to subjugate Zeltros, then what's to keep them from doing the same thing on Balmorra, Neimoidia,…Corellia?"

"This cost a great deal of credits," Captain Serra added. "With nothing to show for it, the intelligence services will be embarrassed and forced to explain the losses."

"How do we secure a whole city?" Tro stood up and carefully pushed buttons with a single clawed finger. The table flashed and an image of the capital appeared. "We're too few."

"Choke points," Calhava zoomed in on three places. "We focus on the royal palace, the spaceport, and the embassies."

"Wait," Opia looked at him suddenly. "That's where our tour took us."

Afshan smiled, "You thought you were on vacation?"

"Basic planetary tactics," Battered hummed.

"That's right," Kote gave the droid a surprised look. "The initial attack is to secure the spaceport for unloading troops and equipment. It's followed by capturing government facilities and any strongholds like the embassies."

"You were already planning?" the assistant demanded. "How dare you? You tricked her majesty into giving you access before you had any right to."

"Correct," Calhava said calmly. "Time was of the essence and the queen knew it too. She knew the Republic was coming which leads to the question, 'why was she playing stupid'? If she wasn't, she wouldn't have brought us to the palace. I know she'll do whatever it takes to protect Zeltros. So, what was her angle?"

"How dare you accuse the queen of duplicity!"

"Enough," Captain Serra silenced her assistant with a look. "The queen will declare a day of mourning on Zeltros, for all those lost in the war. That'll keep the streets and skies clear. She moved to an undisclosed location and the royal palace is empty. What of Senator Lawise?"

"He's leaving Zeltros right now," Calhava answered. Captain Serra and her assistant shared a look of dissatisfaction. "What did you expect? Strength of character, commitment to his cause, he's a politician. Of course he fled."

Calhava hit a button and the royal palace faded from the image. An image of the Republic's consulate replaced it. A traditional square building with a wall surrounding it appeared. Then it moved back to take a position along with the spaceport.

"The spaceport is our primary objective, everything else is secondary."

"What about the Republic battleship?" The assistant asked.

"First off, it's not a battleship, it's a carrier. It transports troops, equipment, and fighters. Zeltros fighters do not have the weapons to punch through its shields. Our vultures can but there are only six of them. That means we have to depend upon the ion cannons from your spaceport. The carrier won't come close enough for the ion cannons, unless we force it to protect the gunships. It'll release the gunships beyond the ion cannon's range. This is where the fighters and vultures will come in. Maylaine, I want you to lead our vultures, are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she said after a moment. "Yes, I am."

"You and Vulgh will dismantle one and add the weapons to the Maka. Take the droid brain and hook it up to the turrets. Then even without gunners, the turrets can still shoot.

"It'll take time," Vulgh warned him.

"Then don't waste it here, either of you," he nodded towards the door.

As both of them left, Captain Serra said, "We'll secure the spaceport with a combination of royal guard and security forces. Royal guard are always present at the port. How will you counter their attack on your consulate?"

"The Republic wants deniability. They won't send troopers in clone armor. We'll be facing Zeltron thugs and Clone commandos, possibly surgically altered to look like Zeltrons. They'll play it off as unrest, resulting from the expulsion of their embassy."

"A political protest that got out of hand?" Captain Serra asked.

"That's what I'm thinking," Calhava nodded.

"You said we'll face mortars and rockets," Opia pointed out. "How could anyone mistake that for a 'spontaneous protest'?"

Afshan hissed, "The Huk enslaved my people and the holonet called us terrorists."

"You'd be amazed what people believe, when the government controls the media." Calhava hoped it didn't sound that bitter. "I sent the Zeltron security guards home for the next few days. Some of them might have been compromised and I don't want to force them to choose between their own people or us. We'll wait until the protesters break the gate and rush the consulate. Then we'll crush it."

"You make it sound so easy," Captain Serra remarked. "What's your plan?"

"We'll identify the Republic's agents and the positions of the mortars. Then cannon fire and grenades will disperse the crowd, combined with snipers to eliminate the organizers."

"Most of the crowd will be unarmed, dozens will be killed!" Captain Serra exclaimed. "These are our people, you can't expect us to support a slaughter."

"The consulate is CIS territory, they are intentionally violating that territory at the behest of our enemies. If their lives meant so much, they should have thought of that before taking Republic coin. They choose their side; they choose wrong."

Her assistant's eyes widened, "You're a monster."

Calhava's temper rose, "Either you're ready to do what must be done or you're not! I will not risk my team's lives for tenderhearted idiocy. You want to do this your way? Then I will take my people and you can negotiate with the Clone troops. Make your decision!"

"…" The captain turned to her assistant before she looked at him. "Her royal majesty supports you Major Kushi. I hope that faith is not misplaced."

"Kote," Calhava turned to the Mandalorian. "The royal guard has weapons and equipment suitable for a security force, not battle. Take them to the consulate armory, I need an inventory of what we have and what they need."

"Ok," he nodded and headed for the door. "Come on, we don't have all day."

After they left, Opia began, "I don't feel-"

Calhava stopped her with a raised hand and checked to be certain the Zeltrons were gone. Then he motioned them for the door. He crossed the hall to the adjacent conference room and waved Afshan, Opia, Tro, Battered, and winded inside. Then he closed the door behind him.

"The royal guard are secret police. They might have bugged the room."

"We can't just kill these people," Opia beseeched him and Winded shook his head. "Some of them are innocents, in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm no butcher!" Tro rumbled.

"You're too soft for this," Battered replied.

Tro growled, the sound raised the hairs on Calhava's skin, he quickly stepped between the two. "I never said what kind of cannon or grenades."

Winded growled and gestured. Opia nodded, "Yeah, why didn't you just say that?"

"We can't trust the royal guard, they're spies and assassins. There's more going on then they're telling us. Until we know what it is, we have to keep our guard up, and them off balance. I've been betrayed too many times to risk your lives on it."

"Is that why you sent Battered with me?" Opia asked quietly.

"Yes," she frowned and he squeezed her shoulder. "Of all of us, you're the most innocent Opia. I'd like to keep you that way as long as I can."


	30. Part 30

**Chapter 30: Connecting**

"He's coming around!"

Rodrigo blinked, his eyes sluggish from unconsciousness. Clones surrounded him, some on guard and others taking orders from three Jedi. Brown, orange, and yellow Clone armor matched the harsh contrasts of Geonosis. A Mon Calamari in Clone armor kneeled next to Rodrigo and began examining medical scanners. He leaned a heavy blaster rifle, almost as tall as he was, against an outcropping next to Rodrigo .

"I'm fine," Rodrigo muttered.

"As the only one with medical training, I'll form my own opinion, thank you." His hands were finlike with webbing between the fingers; he gently took hold of Rodrigo's head and checked his eyes. "Both medical and physical examinations show no sign of concussion or outward physical injuries. Do you feel any pain or pinching? Don't be a tough guy, be honest."

Rodrigo met the gaze of the Mon Calamari, his arms stretched so he could focus both eyes on the Jedi.

Rodrigo was absolutely certain before he shook his head, "No I don't,"

"Congratulations, you cheated death and those Clones are in awe of you."

"What?"

Someone else answered for him as the Mon Calamari grabbed his rifle, "Your gunship was crushed master. You and the troopers had to be cut out of it."

The woman speaking was lean and had golden skin with yellow undertones. Her hair was dyed shocking pink. She had a round face and her skin was smooth, young, and wrinkle free. She fidgeted under his gaze, a hand reaching up to tuck her Padawan braid behind her ear. Her narrow, almond shaped eyes studied him in return.

"The Clones with me, what happened to them?"

"They all survived; well except the pilots, but the ones inside survived."

Two more Jedi joined them, the first a middle aged Cerean, well-muscled and topped with blond hair. His Padawan was a dark-haired and fair-skinned Human. The Mon Calamari offered Rodrigo a helping hand to stand up.

"I can do it," Rodrigo insisted.

"I know but I'm offering anyway," the Mon Calamari was surprisingly strong. Oro set his feet and yanked him up. Afterwards, Rodrigo checked to make sure he still had his lightsaber.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Cerean asked.

"We came under anti-aircraft fire and lost control. I used the force to protect us but lost consciousness upon impact."

"Good," the Cerean changed the subject. "I'm Jedi Knight Herun and this is my Padawan Nathani Corban. My other Padawan is Galia Paltz. The Council said you'd arrive today."

Nervousness made Galia twitch until she steeled herself and faced Rodrigo. She bowed her head, "Master."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Galia, I look forward to your training. Before we continue, I thought we were demilitarizing Geonosis? I wasn't told about an insurgency."

"'Demilitarizing' is another word for the battle continues," the Mon Calamari laughed.

"Unfortunately, Oro is right, the Geonosians are far more entrenched than we imagined." Herun shrugged. "Our attack crushed the forces on the surface, which were substantial, but the native Geonosians dug deeper like sand ticks. The catacombs extend for kilometers in all directions. Their factories and weapons have been rebuilt underground. The scouts found their trail, where they fled into the caves, if we're quick we can catch them. The sonic cannons that destroyed your gunship will slow them down."

"Now we get some payback," Galia hissed.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way Galia," Rodrigo corrected her. She looked away from him. "Look at me Padawan. It's easy to take your pain and build it into a desire to avenge yourself. That desire grows into an addiction where every slight becomes an excuse for retaliation."

"I'm sorry master," she said mechanically.

"Why? It's an honest statement." He said it with the exact same innocence and inflection as Seamus. Galia was surprised by it and so were the other two Jedi, shocked even. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I hated it when my master did that, it always felt patronizing. Our teachers and masters warn us, 'beware your feelings, they will betray you'. We hear it so many times, we stop listening. Why shouldn't we? It sounds like a catch phrase…until our feelings betray us. My pride betrayed me and it cost me my arm. You're angry and I understand-"

"What do you know about anger?" She snapped. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes were hurt but she clenched her jaw. "You read some file and you think you know me? I'm sorry you lost your arm but I spent a MONTH in a BACTA TANK! I spent another month learning how to walk again! Do you know who helped me? A 21-B droid! Everyone is so sorry, 'so sorry but I can't sit with you. I can't stay with you.' You think I couldn't feel their discomfort? I know they stayed away. All I had was a droid and wounded Clones for two months. So tell me, what does some Alderaanian prince know about anger? What do you know about me?"

"I always thought anger was for stupid people, Gamorrean brutes and resentful Dugs. After I lost my arm, I was forced to face just how angry I was. I nearly killed another Jedi because he taunted me. Not very wise or worthy for a member of the order huh? I know you because a week ago, I was just like you before Geonosis. Proud and invincible, soon to be a Jedi Knight, and then it was taken away. A few days ago I was exactly like you are now. Fortunately, someone came and helped me. He forced me to face my anger and helped me work through it."

Her eyes fell, "No one helped me."

"The 21-B did. Someone created it, to want to help people." Quite a bit shorter than him, Galia's height forced him to kneel to meet her eyes. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I can't explain why that happened but I know you're stronger because of it. You endured and overcame it. My friend saw something in me and helped me; I want to be that person for you."

She looked up tentatively, "How did your friend help you?"

"He called me stumpy and stole my lightsaber," Rodrigo said after thinking about it. Galia snickered and the two other Jedi smiled. "Master Yoda said 'bottling your anger will lead to a dangerous place'. You're angry and you're right to feel that way. When the Council finally got around to you, they dump some green Jedi Knight on you. They act as if your master could ever be replaced and I know he can't. I won't promise you'll become a Jedi Knight….but I swear I will do everything I can to get you there."

"Thank you," Galia sobbed. "Master."

"That was really moving," Nathani said before looking at Herun. "Why can't you be more like that?"

Herun sighed, "You'll never pass the trials."

"I hate you dad!" Nathani screamed.

"You're just like your mother!" He snarled back and they began laughing like madmen. Galia smiled with them and shook her head. "Let me tell you about our first mission together. After picking up Nathani from the temple, we were sent to Corellia..."

"Ehh, not again," Oro closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Sir!" A Clone interrupted. "We found their trail. It leads into a cave."

"Ugh, not more caves," Nathani complained.

"Very well Smash," Master Herun nodded. "It looks like our story has to wait."

They marched with a full company of troopers, reinforced by walkers, to an unremarkable hill. Behind it was a narrow tunnel that gently descended into the ground. Darkness concealed what lay beyond, from where they surveyed the entrance. The troopers readied their weapons and the Jedi lit their lightsabers. After hesitating, they entered the cave.

"Be careful, we're facing One Arm," Herun looked at Rodrigo and read his expression. "A super battle droid that has been harassing our troops since the battle at the arena. One of his arms was cut off and he carries a sonic blaster. We fought him all over Geonosis, he hits us and retreats into the catacombs."

"You can't find his hideout?" Rodrigo watched the Clones take point.

"He moves," Galia explained before following. "He doesn't remain in one place long."

"There are places even we don't go," Herun continued. "The catacombs are narrow and confusing. It's easy to become separated and lost in its labyrinth depths. The Geonosians are fanatical, they throw themselves at us in waves. They'll strap bombs to themselves and lead suicidal charges against us, collapsing the tunnels. Some of the tunnels are vertical, requiring us to climb or fly. It's bad down here."

They reached a sharp bend and the Clones crept around the corner. Instantly one fell and another joined him before more charged. Rodrigo and the rest of the Jedi followed them. After the bend, the tunnel opened into a vast chamber. On the far end, Droids took cover behind crates and an energy shield. They extended their weapons through the shield, just enough, to expose the barrel and shoot. Dead Clones littered the floor, slaughtered in the open ground.

"It's a meat grinder out there!" Oro warned as he aimed and shot a droid's blaster barrel. The weapon exploded, destroying both. Smash crouched behind him.

"Protect the Clones, help them across the open ground!" Herun yelled, he immediately lunged ahead, followed by Nathani. He waved at the droids to draw fire away from the Clones. Nathani swung his lightsaber wildly, attracting shots as well, while they closed on the shield.

Rodrigo's lightsaber rose in his phantom hand, unnerving Galia, "Stay close to me."

She nodded, still staring at his floating lightsaber. Rodrigo gathered the force and hurled it at the ground, unleashing a dust storm that washed over the droid's shield. Even blinded, they continued killing Clones. Rodrigo bounded through the air, waving his lightsaber to attract fire, with Galia only a step behind. Oro skirted the edge of the chamber, avoiding attention and picking off blaster barrels. Smash dropped behind a mound of corpses. Then he tossed a grenade that bounced off the energy shield. When it exploded, more dust distracted their enemies.

Herun dove, landing just outside of the shield. He smiled and waved his Padawan closer.

"It's a trap!" Oro screamed. "Look up!"

Rodrigo looked at him and followed his gaze to the ceiling. The Geonosian sonic cannons were carried by hover platforms, suspending them above the battlefield. Geonosians' wings fluttered, hovering patiently, their hum drowned out by the battle. Crab and spider droids clung to the ceiling and walls.

With sonic blaster in hand, a super battle droid waved, giving the order. Cannon fire threw Clones in all directions while droids descended from the walls. A cannon turned on Rodrigo. Raising his lightsaber to reflect it, he never saw Galia smash into his side, or heard her yell. They fell into a heap near Oro.

"Sonic blasts aren't stopped by lightsabers!" She repeated.

The blast broke through the floor, leaving a gaping hole. Rodrigo screamed, "Retreat!"

Another blast nearly killed Herun, hurling him on his back instead. He struck the ground hard and remained unmoving. Nathani raced to him, gathered him up, and fled through the entrance. Then cannon fire collapsed it.

"Retreat through the hole!" Rodrigo ordered as he jumped through. Galia followed him instantly and Oro rolled through. They fell quite some distance before Rodrigo rolled with his landing. Galia landed lightly on her toes and searched for enemies. Oro winced on his way down and gasped when Rodrigo caught him with the force. He gently lowered Oro the rest of the way. The Mon Calamari shot two Geonosians that tried to follow them. Then Smash jumped through. Cannon fire struck the hole, collapsing it.

The only light came from their lightsabers, shadows dancing and the darkness reached threateningly.

"We're on our own now," Rodrigo told them.


	31. Part 31

**Chapter 31: Attack**

The consulate's arsenal was lacking. Calhava examined fifty B1s, five super battle droids, four commandos, and two staff-wielding droids. The last pair pulled at Calhava's attention. There was an assortment of blaster pistols and just enough blaster carbines for the B1s.

"Your armory is pathetic. But I found some grenades, one for each of us, let me see your wrist communicator." Calhava dutifully held up his arm and Kote pressed some buttons until the grenades and his communicator blinked together. "I set up your comm. to interact with the grenades, you can detonate them, stun or frag."

"I realize this is a battle; that said, please use those with discretion." Captain Serra indicated the grenades. The look she received caused her to sigh.

"Good job Kote," Calhava smiled. "Is this all we have?"

Battered pointed at the staff-wielders, "What are these?"

"They're listed as executive bodyguards: IG-100 Magnaguards" Kote answered Battered before Calhava. "For the consulate yes, but there's more droids coming. They should be…there they are. There's no manifest but the senator's ship left them."

There were seven. A tactical droid, a dwarf spider, and five B1s. Each of them were rebuilt with discolored parts, the tactical droid's chest was replaced with a green one.

"They're mine," Calhava explained as he walked over to them. "From my last post. It's good to see you, to have you by my side again. Is this all that remains of my command?"

The tactical droid saluted, "Yes sir, the bombardment was devastating."

Calhava noticed a bit of blue on the spider droid and found a weathered handprint.

"Ahh Squeaker," he pressed his hand against it and let the sorrow wash over him. The dwarf spider beeped wildly before it sang a low, sad whistle at him. "I miss him too."

Kote watched them and Afshan said, "I don't understand."

"He's Squeaker, my younger brother's friend." He motioned to the handprint, "Merch was the artist in the family. I…I wouldn't let him paint Squeaker. I worried it would draw fire."

Calhava swallowed his grief and looked at the tactical droid. "It's past time you had a name. Your new designation is Unbroken."

"Yes sir," it replied.

"Were any of our droids wiped?"

Unbroken stiffened, "No sir. The engineers were too busy repairing us."

"Good, new standing order. Unless a droid expresses dangerous or insane tendencies, he is not to be memory wiped from this point forward."

"Yes sir!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Captain Serra asked. "As they develop-"

"Captain Serra," Calhava interrupted. "Are you staying here or at the spaceport?"

"I'll take command at the Spaceport."

"The queen's broadcast is soon. The Republic won't attack until their ship arrives but we should be in position. The sooner your guard arrives the better I can prepare them."

"Very well," she bowed. "Good luck commander."

She left with her assistant and he looked at Battered's droids, "What do you think?"

"They claim their staves can withstand lightsabers."

"Opia," Calhava motioned towards the droids. Instantly a crackling noise arose as the staffs electrified. The droids spun them deftly. "Defend yourselves but do not attack."

She ignited her lightsaber and struck at the rods, amazingly they remained whole. Battered took one and examined it. Calhava looked at Afshan, "Do you want one?"

"No, I'll stick with my spear and blade," she replied.

Calhava nodded before he keyed up his radio, "Everyone listen, Maylaine? Vulgh?"

"We're here," she replied. "If you want an update, it's going slow, even with the repair droids at the CIS port. I wish you'd let me take the gunners Captain Serra offered."

"Absolutely not. You know the plan and you know we can't trust them. If this goes wrong or if they betray us, I want the Maka on standby. It may be our only hope."

The royal guards arrived, disguised in blast vests and helmets commonly sold to security. Their commander introduced herself, "I'm going to keep my unit together and-"

"No," Calhava cut her off. "Our forces will be integrated for balance."

"We're trained to work together. We'll be more effective if we're kept as single unit," Calhava didn't say a word, merely looking at her. "I don't have to put up with this. If you're going to be rude, we'll leave."

"Very well," they locked eyes and Calhava motioned to the door. Tension rolled off of her and the royal guard shifted uncomfortably. She looked away first but did not leave. "Good, now that we all know who is in charge. The chain of command is myself followed by Kote and then the commander. If you have a problem with that, leave now, because I will execute anyone who violates an order. Do you have any medics among you?"

"All of us have some training but not to that level," the commander answered.

Calhava indicated Opia and Winded, "These are our medics, protect them well."

"I only ask," the commander began awkwardly. She threw Tro an unreadable look. "Please do not put any droids in command of our forces…or aliens. No offense."

Many of the royal guard gave Tro an uncomfortable look; he just huffed. Calhava shook his head, "You'd be fortunate to have Tro commanding you. No, you will not be led by droids."

Tension fell from the royal guards' shoulders and they relaxed. Calhava merged the guard and the droids into five groups.

"Of them, which group would you say has your best guardsmen?" The commander considered it before she answered Calhava. "They'll take the front door along with Tro and Squeaker. Kote will take direct command of your squad. One of the squads will guard the rear exit near the Separatist port. The last three will be stationed around the embassy to support the other two. The bodyguard droids will protect our medics. Afshan will lead the snipers, two of the commandos. Battered will take the other two. Is there any questions?"

They set up quickly and the waiting began. The queen's speech began, finished and they continued to wait. The royal guard's discipline impressed Calhava, they were as still as statues and never spoke unless necessary. Hours passed and a crowd gathered in front of the embassy. A few bold protesters threw rocks and others began chanting slogans. More gathered, shouting and cheering, rocks began to strike the embassy and a fire bomb exploded in the yard.

"They're setting up mortars," Afshan announced. "They're on the walls too."

"They won't attack until the carrier arrives, transmit the mortar's location to Battered. Everyone remain calm and alert. Identify the organizers in the crowd and note their position."

Protesters stood on the walls waving Republic flags. Those beyond the wall cheered their courage. More fire erupted in the courtyard and protesters began violently shaking the gate. Chanting united behind the cries of 'free-dom free-dom', until it became a thunderous boom.

"In position," Battered told them.

The night stretched as darkness covered the capital. The only light rose from the protesters. The buildings nearest to the embassy kept their lights off, afraid they'd draw the protesters' ire. Incendiary devices began to strike the walls of the embassy, along with blaster shots. More shots were fired into the air, inciting and delighting the crowd.

"Alert!" Captain Serra radioed. "Unidentified ship dropped out of hyperspace."

"The gate broke!" Afshan announced. "They're in the courtyard!"

"Remain calm, wait for it." Calhava watched hundreds of Zeltrons rush in. The door shook with wild banging as the protesters smashed their fists against it. The first breach of discipline came from a guard as she swallowed and another shifted her weight from one foot to another. A mortar struck the embassy, shaking it. Another hit and then a third as the floor rumbled with the impacts.

"Ship identified as a Republic cruiser," Captain Serra said. "It's launching gunships!"

"Maylaine and Battered go!"

Maylaine and Vulgh launched the maka. Five vulture droids rose with it and raced towards the atmosphere. At the same time Battered rolled onto the roof of a medical clinic. The top of the clinic provided a flat surface for the mortars. Each was operated by a pair of Clones, led by a commander with rangefinders. Battered snapped the officer's neck and drew his electro-maces. The Clones pulled blasters, only to be shot by the commandos on adjacent rooftops.

"Mortars captured," Battered announced.

"Prepare them for transport," Calhava ordered. "First squad! Prepare to attack! Afshan, pick off the organizers within the courtyard. Turn on the lights and open the doors!"

Flood lights brightened around the embassy, blinding the surprised protesters. The doors opened and the protesters charged. The first rows froze when they saw Squeaker and Tro, who threw them back, then the surging crowd trampled them. After the easy charge, the protesters suffered a crisis of courage.

"For free-dom!" A Clone with surgically altered red skin yelled, just before Kote blew his head off. The Zeltrons screamed in horror as their leader fell. Then grenades landed among them. Blue flashes erupted from their ranks as the stun grenades collapsed dozens. Many more dropped as Squeaker and Tro fired stun blasts along with the first squad, driving them from the courtyard. Many Zeltrons were trampled by the frantic rush. A Clone agent pulled a grenade and had it shot out of his hand by Afshan, then died. His death turned their flight into a rout. In mere moments the courtyard was empty save the dead, stunned, and injured trampled.

"That was frighteningly easy," the commander remarked. "Do you have a lot of experience putting down demonstrators?"

Calhava ignored her barb, "The only power of a mob is the weight of numbers and its victims' unwillingness to hurt them. First squad secure the courtyard and gate. Second and third remove those bodies and the stunned. Yes Opia, you can help those trampled. Fourth and fifth take control of the embassy security."

Static and gasping breaths came over the radio, "Mah…major…Calhava he cut through."

"Say again," Calhava called over the radio.

"The…Jedi…he cut through us….help…"

"That was the captain! We have to go!" The guard commanded yelled.

"Hold position!" Calhava snarled, halting the royal guard. The commander turned on him, desperation clearly etched in her face. "I'll take my team. Kote! You're in charge, take the Republic embassy! Afshan, Battered, and Tro you're with me!"

"We can't violate their sovereign territory," a guardswoman insisted.

"Do you want six republic fighters to attack your pilots or bomb your city?"

"No," the commander answered. "But we can't lose the captain, you don't understand."

"We're sticking with Major Kushi's plan!" Kote yelled. "Prepare to move out!"

Calhava promised, "If Captain Serra lives we'll save her."


	32. Part 32

**Chapter 32: Warren**

"Smash, you've been stuck down here before, any advice?"

He looked at Galia, "Be quiet sir."

Sir-sir-sir echoed through the tunnels and corridors. They nodded their understanding. Oro whispered, "I'll take point, my people see better in dim conditions."

Smash tapped his helmet, "Lowlight."

"Not quite the same as seeing it with your own eyes, my friend."

Galia asked, "What about Herun and the troopers?"

"Nathani carried Herun out," Rodrigo told her. Then he reached out with his feelings, using the force to sense them. "If any Clones didn't escape, they're certainly dead now."

"Is there…is there a way we can check on them? The radios don't work down here."

Rodrigo smiled, "With your help I can."

The three of watched Rodrigo sit, "I don't know them well enough but you three do. Hold hands and summon your strongest memory of them, then I may be able to contact them."

Galia sat down first and Oro joined her. To Oro's credit, he didn't hesitate to put his hand on Rodrigo's shoulder, unfazed by the injury. Smash shook his head, "I'll keep watch."

Ironically, both of them used the same memory, Herun telling the story about his first mission with Nathani. Rodrigo used their feelings like a locator; suddenly, he saw Nathani defending a Laat gunship along with Clone troopers. Nathani gasped and looked at Rodrigo.

"We're in full retreat!" He yelled over the sounds of battle. Nearby an AT-TE walker burned. "They rose from the ground beneath our feet. Herun is unconscious but stable. Get out of the catacombs and call us. We'll send a gunship to retrieve you."

Nathani blocked a shot with his lightsaber and the link broke. Both Galia and Oro gasped.

"I'm glad they're safe," Galia said.

"You both witnessed it?" Rodrigo asked.

"Yes, that was strange…but fascinating," Oro considered.

"We should move sir," Smash warned them.

"He's right," Galia looked at him. "They saw us escape and once Herun and Nathani leave, they'll be moving through these tunnels."

"From what we know of One-Arm," Oro warned. "We should assume he already has. Also, the brief said there are worse things down here than droids and Geos."

Rodrigo nodded and they began creeping through the tunnels. Their radios didn't work, neither did their GPS, but the navigation HUD in their helmets functioned. Soon their eyes adjusted to the dimness, but that didn't make it much brighter or easier to move. Oro lead with Smash backing him, followed by Galia and Rodrigo. They walked…and walked, climbed and jumped, then walked some more. Sometimes the tunnel they followed came to a dead end, newly collapsed or altered, while junctions appeared that didn't match their records or scans.

The tunnel brightened and Smash made a gesture of an O with his hands and then shielded his eyes from a glare. The Jedi realized he was explaining there was an exit nearby. They crept a little further and Oro held up a fist, warning them to freeze in place, at the same time Rodrigo sensed danger ahead.

Galia and Rodrigo shut off their lightsabers, no longer needed with light pouring in. Below them, hundreds of droids and Geonosians moved crates further into the caves. One-Arm stood on a box so that he could survey the work. They watched from several stories above; below them was a tunnel that led into the chamber from beyond the caves. Crab droids carried large crates and spider droids kept watch, clinging to the walls.

Smash pulled a grenade and showed it to Oro, who followed suit. Rodrigo touched them and shook his head. Smash nodded vigorously. Rodrigo motioned them away from the hole.

"If you attack them," Rodrigo whispered urgently. "This whole place will be on to us."

"Doesn't matter," Smash growled. "That's trouble sir!"

"I have to agree with him, master Jedi. Whatever is going on, it's bad news." The Mon Cal watched Rodrigo with one eye while the other watched the opening. "When you combine that with General Zurskur's arrival, it becomes catastrophic…watch out!"

A Geonosian spearman landed in their tunnel with a companion; they froze in surprise. Oro's first shot struck the spearman's head; then he slew the companion. Dead silence followed before blasterfire tore into their tunnel.

"Blast! Do it, throw the grenades!" Rodrigo shouted. Smash and Oro tossed the grenades, then they ran away. Explosions boomed before a dozen smaller ones erupted, followed by a roar. Abruptly a volcano of fire washed through their tunnel. "Run run run!"

The fire raced after them, unable to be outrun. Oro pointed at a hole in the ground and jumped in, quickly followed by the rest. The shaft curved suddenly, the four of them shot down it, like a slide. Suddenly it hurled them into open air, their arms and legs flailing wildly. Without light it felt like they were falling forever.

"Can anyone see anything beneath us?" Rodrigo shouted.

"Yes! Water!" Oro yelled just before they struck it. Gravity drove them deep but after some kicking and paddling they breached the surface. Oro cheered, "Wooo!"

Galia laughed in disbelief and Rodrigo smiled. Smash snarled, "Quiet! Geo is a desert. Water is always guarded."

In the darkness they couldn't see the walls or roof, they could barely see each other a few paces away. Oro began swimming and they followed him, quickly tiring from the effort. The water dragged on their armor and equipment. Worse, the underground lake seemed to stretch infinitely. When they finally reached its shores, they crawled out, and rolled onto their backs. Panting, they fought for each breath.

"What happened back there? With the grenades," Galia asked aloud.

"Secondary explosions sir," Smash answered.

"It would seem that the crates were full of explosives," Oro agreed. "While those crates won't be hurting anyone else, I wonder what they planned to do with them.

"Maybe we got One-Arm," Galia hoped.

"I wouldn't assume anything," Oro huffed. "I've never seen a droid so adaptive."

"I have," Rodrigo told them. "The longer they go without wipes, the more independent they become. Just like us, their experiences can improve their ability to overcome problems."

"How much can he have overcome?" Galia asked. "The first time we saw the supers was the arena. That makes him only a year or two old."

"If Rodrigo's theory is correct," Oro contemplated. "Then he's spent a year fighting and surviving in these catacombs, on top of fighting the Republic troops. That would explain a lot."

"Yeah," Smash agreed as he climbed to his feet.

Oro twitched in surprise and then he rolled to his feet. At the same time Rodrigo sensed a terrible danger rising from the lake. Everyone was up in a second, without a word they followed Oro. The water rippled and splashes could be heard distantly. Then a roar shook the cavern; the roar was so thunderous that dust fell from the ceiling. They rushed the exit. Suddenly water spouted and they could hear wings flapping.

"Watch out!" Oro and Rodrigo yelled at the same time. An immense insect landed before them, blocking their escape. Three heads upon three necks roared again. The sound was so loud and piercing that it threatened to burst their eardrums. Over thirty meters long, even blocking their path, part of the creature stretched into the lake. Its wings shook, sprinkling water about. The creature's three pairs of eyes narrowed just before the heads snapped at them.

Oro and Galia dodged the heads while Rodrigo lit his lightsaber and sliced at one. The sheer size of the creature caused the attack to only nick its beak. Surprised by the pain, the head reared back. Smash unleashed a barrage of blaster fire before it swat at him. He fled for his life. Galia hurtled across the distance and slashed at the creature's neck, drawing a hiss.

A head turned and snapped at her; missing her, but knocked her off. The other two heads snapped at Smash and Oro, the later diving into the water to escape. Rodrigo rolled forward and sliced at the creature's feet, severing a toe. Howling in pain, the creature backed up, tucking its leg under its body to protect it. Its three heads snapped furiously at them, darting attacks that bellied their size. A head turned towards Oro, who shot it in the eye. The head shook wildly, its front two feet rose to cover its face. Surprised by the injury, it backed up.

"Quickly! The exit!" Rodrigo pointed with his lightsaber. They sprinted for the corridor, barely escaping before the creature attacked again. Despite the darkness they continued running because they could hear it digging after them. "What was that?!"

"Geonosian Hydra," Galia told him with a smile. "I read about it in the hospital. I always wanted to see one."

"Was it everything you hoped for?" Oro asked with a smile. She grinned, "Oh yeah."

Oro returned to point with the rest following. They continued walking, climbing, and walking through the nearly pitch black tunnels. After a hundred twists and turns, Rodrigo stopped them and stared at a wall.

"This is our way out," he said, feeling it so strongly he couldn't look away. He lit his lightsaber and sliced through it before removing the chunk of rock with the force. Galia and Rodrigo immediately shielded their eyes, blinded by the sunlight and its reflection off the sands. They walked through the door he created onto the blisteringly hot desert and breathed a sigh of relief. Rodrigo checked his communicator, "Herun, Nathani, anyone come in."

"Good to hear from you," Nathani replied. "We were beginning to worry."

"We escaped the catacombs, can we get a ride out of here?"

"No," Herun answered regretfully. "I'm sorry but it isn't looking good. General Zurskur arrived with his Juggernauts. At the same time Geonosian insurgents are attacking our forces around the world. We're pulling back to the Republic fortress as it's the only place with an energy shield. From there we're going to decide our next move and hope we win the space battle. Most of our fighters were loaned to the cruisers to fight the Juggernauts. Now there are hundreds of Geo fighters supporting their troops, shooting down every gunship we send out. I'm sorry Rodrigo but you're on your own."

"We'll head in your direction," Rodrigo told him and turned off the comlink. "How far is the fortress?"

"Ten kilometers," Oro replied.

"That's not too far."

"Shiny," Smash grumbled.

"No offense master," Galia responded to his look. "There are few plains on Geonosis but a lot of mountains and valleys. Unless you're flying, ten klicks can be a very long way."


	33. Part 33

**Chapter 33: Pitched Battle**

In the beginning, Maylaine felt confident but it faded away. The maka shook the slightest bit as they broke free of the atmosphere and gravitational pull. She reminded herself she had laser cannons and concussion missiles now, plus a pair of turrets. Five vulture droids backed her up and sensors detected Zeltros fighters.

"Remain calm," she whispered to herself. After all, she'd faced pirates, criminals, and customs inspectors. What's the difference between them and some Clones?

"Good to see you Blue One," the Zeltron commander called.

"You too Red One," Maylaine replied.

"Let's form up," the Zeltron commander ordered. "If they see us united against them, maybe they'll change their mind."

Maylaine thought that was unlikely, not with the sheer amount of effort they'd made so far. Then they saw the Acclamator-class assault ship, dagger shaped and dull grey.

"Look at the size of it!"

"Cut the chatter Red Two," Red One admonished. Maylaine felt the same way. She'd seen huge bulk cruisers and escorts but never a real warship, not one so blatantly menacing.

"There's the gunship flight," Maylaine pointed out. "We don't have to worry about the carrier, just draw it into the ion cannon's range. Worry about the fighter protection."

"Everyone slow up," Red One called. "Let them come to us, no reason to put ourselves in harm's way before we have to."

Maylaine swallowed as she pulled back on her throttle. Her hands trembled and she fidgeted by repeatedly checking her engine readouts and shield power. Just outside of Zeltros' atmosphere they waited, watching as the gunships and their escorts raced towards the planet. Maylaine took a few deep breaths as the V-19s moved ahead of the gunships.

"Remember the briefing," Red One said. "The gunships are better in an atmosphere than in space. Hit them from behind. The torrent fighters are fast and agile. Work together, stick together, and we'll be fine."

"Wait…wait…," Red One told them. The fighters kept coming, accelerating further away from the gunships. The V-19s spread out into a single wing, better to encircle the defenders. "Accelerate and intercept! Go go go!"

Maylaine's ship shot forward, barely able to keep up with the lighter Zeltros fighters. Her vulture droids kept in tight formation with her. Then the firing began. From the beginning it was disastrous. Several of the Zeltros fighters exploded, others were disabled.

"They're so fast!"

"…one is on your tail!"

"I can't shake him!"

"Protect each other!" Red One screamed.

Maylaine dodged fire from one and caught another stalking a Zeltros for the kill. She blasted it and the ship exploded. She rolled away from another fighter and hit her thrusters, escaping its attack. Then she circled around and struck another V-19 pursuing a fighter.

"They're really aggressive," Maylaine yelled. "Draw them into traps!"

Zeltron fighters let the Clones get behind them, without trying to change positioning. They dodged and weaved to avoid fire while their wingmen came in behind and saved them. The maka became a big target as Maylaine continued fighting the Clones. Fortunately, the ship was guarded by vultures. Then suddenly and savagely, the battle was over.

The gunships continued on, a Zeltron remarked, "We lost so many."

Maylaine didn't know who said it but she wasn't the last.

"They were so good and we outnumbered them two to one."

"There's eighty or so of those gunships."

Maylaine thought to herself, what would Calhava do? "Focus! Those ships plan to kill and enslave your people. Are you going to stand by and watch?"

"No!" Red One replied. "All ships move in and attack!"

The gunships were armed but designed to carry troops and fight ground forces. The Zeltros fighters tore through them furiously. Their fury was only known to those that had lost friends and comrades in battle. They destroyed the gunships with the same ruthlessness and savagery they'd witnessed their friends taken by. Some gunships fled while others evaded, they all failed.

"The carrier is moving!" Red One announced to the cheers of her comrades. "It's launching fighters… over a hundred of them…"

The symmetry between the CIS consulate and that of the Republic was shocking. Kote wondered if the Zeltros made them, to keep either side from claiming unfair advantage. On the rooftop he chose, he could see the steam rising from the Republic fighters. Flight crews raced around the ships, preparing them for takeoff. A pilot began climbing the ladder to his ship.

"Commandos, keep those pilots from leaving," he ordered. A flash was followed by the pilot falling from the ladder. A crewman raced over to him, only to die too. Men screamed and Clone troopers in armor raced out with their blasters ready. "Mortars, knock knock."

Three "whoomps" announced their launch, followed by explosions as they struck the front of the consulate. The shots were inaccurate and ineffective against the heavily fortified embassy but that wasn't the point.

"Clones and the flight crew have fled into the embassy," a commando radioed.

"Good job," Kote replied. He looked at the Zeltros commander. "You got this?"

She gave him a thumbs up, "Yes sir!"

Kote shot a grappling line into the roof and quickly descended over the side. "Pilots to their ships! Third squad, I want you on these walls securing the courtyard. First squad, I'm on my way to take command. Squeaker, get the gate."

Kote sprinted to where the rest of his forces waited, while battle droids and Zeltrons helped each other to the top of the walls. Squeaker wobbled in front of the gate and with a blast, he destroyed it. The large droid pushed into the courtyard and walked towards the front door.

"Watch for snipers on the balconies third squad! Mortars cease fire!" Kote yelled over the explosions. "First and second, prepare to assault the embassy. Squeaker, door please."

Squeaker blasted the door again and again; it did not yield easily.

"Pilots are ready to take off, we lost one from enemy fire," the guard commander said.

"Launch!" He replied. "First and second, spread out to avoid panic fire."

A shot came from a balcony, striking a Zeltron next to Kote. Before she hit the ground, a B1 caught her and Opia began working on her injury. Opia's Magnaguard stood protectively in front of her. Third squad pounded the balcony with blaster fire until it collapsed. Suddenly the consulate door cracked and a few more shots shattered it.

A few wild potshots emerged from the embassy, "Lay down cover fire Squeaker. First squad on the right side of the door, second you're on the left. Wait for the order!"

The droid whistled excitedly while explosions and fire charred the Clones foolish enough to try to hold it. Squeaker fired at the floor, his explosive rounds incinerating even those that took cover to the sides of the doors.

"Cease fire Squeaker!" The droid stopped instantly and looked to Kote for further orders. "First and second charge!"

The two groups raced in the doors, finding only dead Clones. More carefully, they began spreading through the entryway, checking to be certain the Clones were dead. Kote followed them in with Squeaker, "Go up top buddy."

The spider droid bounced happily before it climbed a wall. Kote signaled two individual teams to move through the side hallways while he led the majority down the middle. At the center of the consulate was a vast piazza, full of gardens and benches for meeting guests. Its roof was a mixture of glass and metal supports reinforcing it, high above the ground. They quietly and quickly moved into the square. Cautiously they kept close to the raised gardens and statues to use as cover. Three hallways offered exits around the square hall. When they reached the center, Clones rushed from the hallways while their commander screamed, "Surrender Seppie scum! You're surrounded!"

"Hold your fire," Kote said. "It looks bad, the only thing to do is surrender."

"Then drop your weapons!" The Clone ordered.

"Actually, I mean you, last chance."

"You're surrounded and outnumbered!"

"You forgot one thing," Kote pointed up. "Squeaker."

The Clones looked up, horrified by the spider droid clinging to the rafters. They raised their blasters anyway, despite Kote's yelling, "Don't do it!"

Unfazed by their disadvantage and unafraid of death, they attacked. Explosions ripped them to pieces. Several shot at the droid, leaving them open to fire from the troopers on the ground. Both sides suffered losses but there was no cover from Squeaker's cannon. Hearing the battle, the teams Kote had sent to secure the other passages at the entrance, struck from behind the Clones. Not a single one surrendered, they fought to their very last breath.

"What a waste," Kote lamented.

Calhava rushed into the spaceport only to find a slaughter. Zeltros defense forces and royal guard lie unceremoniously in piles of dead. Afshan, Battered, and Tro spread out as they moved through the main entrance.

"Mah…major," the captain sat against a wall. Her armor was cut open along her chest, grazed by a lightsaber. "I…I never imagined. I saw the holo but…"

"It's ok," he kneeled next to her.

"No!" She pushed him away. "Go…he's heading…to the main turbolift. He's heading to the command level. The guards will slow…they'll die…slowing him."

Calhava pulled a battle stim and shot it into her neck, she gasped. "Go. You have to go or there's no hope. There's a repair speeder outside, we left it for emergencies. You can take it up to the command floor and enter through a window. It's the only hope of catching him."

They raced outside and found the speeder, a simple four seat without a roof. They jumped in and started it. Tro nearly capsized the speeder when he climbed in the backseat. Calhava raced to the command floor and hovered near a window. He blasted it with his rifle and jumped inside with his team. Several guards raised their weapons until the captain's assistant recognized him.

"What happened? We lost contact with the main floor."

"They're dead," Calhava told them. "Where's the turbolift?"

"What? No! ...there, we tried to override it but it won't be stopped."

"Tro open the door!" Calhava ordered.

The Yuzzem smashed the doors with his hammer. Calhava looked below and saw the lift racing up. He pulled his only grenade and tossed it. It exploded, wrecking the lift. The guards cheered excitedly but Calhava kept a close watch. He noticed movement. Blue and green flashed, the lift was torn in half as an immense alien leapt from it. The Clones within screamed as they plunged to their deaths. Calhava ran from doors and raised his blaster.

"Ahh Commander Kushi," General Pong Krell landed in the doorway and smiled. "We meet again."


	34. Part 34

**Chapter 34: Journey's End**

"Well, I'm really beginning to hate Geonosis," Oro told them as they walked across its surface. "Not as much as I hate tropical or forest worlds, they have a special place in my heart."

Oro released a breath, the brutal heat taking its toll on him. As an amphibian creature, the sun's rays were particularly merciless.

"Do you want to take a break?" Rodrigo asked.

"No, the further we go, the quicker we'll get back into climate controlled rooms."

"How did you end up on Geonosis?"

"Funny you ask. I went out drinking after my work shift ended, and I drank a little too much with some troopers. Refusing to drink a round with our brave defenders would have been rude. I woke up on a ship bound for basic training and here I am."

"Really?" Rodrigo couldn't believe it. Galia smacked Oro on the shoulder.

He laughed and Smash grinned too, his helmet off so the Clone could wipe his brow. Oro smiled, "No of course not. I was a justice advocate on my world, what you'd call a police officer. The war broke out and it didn't seem right to me. Not the whole Separatist/Republic thing, what didn't seem right is that after basking in the Republic's peace, no one was rising to defend it. My world is distant from the core and insignificant. I doubt it'll ever be famous but that doesn't matter. We're a part of the Republic. As a citizen, I have a responsibility to defend it."

"That's quite noble of you Oro. If more people in the Republic felt that way, this war may never have happened."

"I'll have you tell my wife that," Oro laughed. "She's still furious with me."

They shared a laugh and Rodrigo asked, "What about you Galia? Where are you from?"

"Oh, you've never heard of it," she replied. "It's on the edge of the outer rim."

"Beware your feelings Padawan," Rodrigo told her, causing her shoulders to tighten. Oro's humor had created an easygoing air and Rodrigo ruined it, so he softened his tone. "My friend Delm, the one that helped me, believes every time we draw our lightsaber we've failed as guardians of peace and justice. Not so long ago we were negotiators. As arbiters our every word had to be weighted and measured. By saying it that way, you put yourself into a submissive position. Unless, that was your intention?"

"No," she smiled shyly.

"Your insecurity about your home has put you into a weaker position. As a Jedi, a mistaken gesture, an ill-comment, or the perception of weakness can lead to war and death. This is an age where every droid records and stores video, which can be taken out of context and used against you. So where are you from Galia?"

"I'm from Yelsain in the Minos Cluster. It's an arboreal world."

"Ahh the Minos Cluster," Oro commented.

"You've been there?" Galia looked at him with surprise.

"Nope, never heard of it," she reached across and smacked him again.

"How did you two end up togeth-ahhh!" Rodrigo covered his ears. Screaming deafened him, as a tremor in the force struck him.

"What's happening?" Oro demanded and Smash searched for enemies.

Galia rubbed her temple, "I..I don't know, there was a…tremor in the force, a noise."

"…as if thousands of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." Rodrigo whispered. "I don't think the battle is going well. We should keep moving."

Smash put a hand against his helmet, "Emergency signal from an escape pod."

It raced over their heads, straight into a mountainside, where its impact created a crater.

"Everyone will have seen that," Oro mentioned. "For kilometers."

"Shouldn't there be more pods?" Galia asked.

"Yes sir," Smash answered her.

"Come on," Rodrigo said as he picked up the pace. "We have to get there first."

They picked up the pace to cross the kilometers. Then they had to scale the side of the mountain, while not sheer, was steep enough they had to use their hands. When they finally reached the newly created cave, they discovered it broke through the surface into the catacombs.

"Here we go again," Galia sighed.

Rodrigo said. "Oro, take point."

"Outside or inside," Smash pointed out. "There's bad. Outside has snipers and artillery shells that you never see coming. Inside are monsters and caves. I'll take inside."

Oro shrugged and took point, smiling, "To each his own."

Noise echoed in the tunnels and they could hear voices almost immediately. They followed the sound to its origin.

"You are a prisoner of the Separatist Alliance!" A brass-plated 3PO unit, with super battle droid arms, spoke to a husky Clone. The Clone wasn't any taller than his brothers but he had both presence and mass. His black hair was wild and finger length. His unshaven face shadowed along the jaw, lips, and chin. A harness across his chest connected to his rotary blaster. His armor was plain white but covered with scratches, cracks, and dents.

The Clone held a hand up to his ear and stepped closer, "What? What? The crash blew out my eardrums, I can't understand you."

Six B1 battle droids looked at each other in confusion. One commented, "Is he faking it?"

"No, you saw the crash," another replied.

"Put down your weapons and raise your arms!" The protocol droid repeated.

"What?" The Clone blared as he stepped closer; the B1s were only a pace away from him. "How am I going to put down my weapons with my arms up?"

"He has a point," a battle droid said.

"Silence idiot!" The protocol droid snapped. Suddenly an alarm went off, sounded by an R2 unit clinging to the ceiling by his four crab droid legs. Rodrigo looked up at it in surprise, just as the blaster rifle welded to its dome swung to them. It fired; Rodrigo deflected the blasts.

The heavy Clone grabbed his Rotary blaster and sprayed the B1s with bolts, tearing them to pieces. Galia ignited her lightsaber and lunged through the air. Her slash split the R2 unit and ended in the protocol droid's chest. She smiled victoriously. Then the droid seized her throat with both hands. Choked and horrified, she gasped before Oro shot the droid in the head. She fell to her knees as hacking coughs paralyzed her.

"Bugs!" Smash warned as they appeared, drawn by blasterfire. A spearman thrust at Smash, who smacked it away and shot the Geonosian at point blank. Another landed nearby and Smash shot him too. A third landed on top of him, knocking away his weapon. The two wrestled, the Geo frighteningly strong despite his spindly limbs and small size. Smash headbutt the Geo and stamped on its toes, shattering their chitin shell. The creature screeched in pain as it fell to the ground. Smash snatched up a rock and beat on its head.

Rodrigo threw his lightsaber, slicing through a Geonosian and catching his companion on the return. There was a pause as they waited for more. Smash stopped clubbing the Geo, its thrashing long since ceased and grabbed his carbine. Rodrigo moved to Galia, still on her knees. She waved off Oro's inspection of the bruises on her throat and croaked, "I'll be fine."

"You ok kid?" The hefty Clone asked and she nodded. "Neat hair. That R2 unit was awesome. Too bad I wasn't able to reprogram it."

"I'm glad to see you're ok," Rodrigo told him. "Is there anyone else?"

"No and you're not likely to find any," he said with a salute. "Corporal Gutter. What's with these hybrid droids?"

"One-Arm's army," Smash answered before he recommended. "We should move sir,"

"Why not?" Galia asked. "Find any more survivors I mean?"

"Smash is right," Rodrigo whispered. He pointed out his companions. "My Padawan Galia, that's Smash and Oro. These tunnels are dangerous Gutter, full of enemies and monsters. We have to move quietly to survive."

"A Mon Cal soldier," Gutter remarked. "That's like finding an Aqualish merchant."

"Hey, we're not that bad," Oro countered. "Besides, I'm the comedian in this group."

Rodrigo ignored their banter and asked them, "Would it be better to move back outside and scale the cliff or continue through the catacombs?"

"Catacombs," Smash said immediately while Oro answered. "Our GPS and navigation says there is a shorter path through the mountain, especially if we cut our way out again."

They crept through the tunnels, quickly reaching the other side of the cliff, where Rodrigo cut an exit for them. They were forced to use grappling lines to climb down this side of the mountain, deadly steep. Once they reached the ground, they heaved a sigh of relief.

"Look there," Galia pointed at the Republic fortress in the distance. The fortress was settled in the center of a vast plain. A towering block structure with four walls surrounding it, the shimmering air announced that its shield was in use. "There it is."

"Bit of a walk to go but nothing serious," Rodrigo commented as they began marching across the plain. "You said there wasn't much chance of any other survivors Gutter. Why?"

"The battle went badly for us," Gutter grumbled. "It was a disaster sir. Do you know the standard tactic for facing a larger and heavily shielded ship, if you have more numbers?"

"Maneuver for better position and concentrate your fire on one shield."

"Why?" Galia asked.

"The big ships have multiple shield generators," Gutter explained. "If you knock out the shields, the others remain up, as long as they have power. That's why positioning and formations are so important. Zurskur faked a charge and General Obdurate fell for it. He thought Zurksur intended to disperse their formation by ramming."

"Obdurate met it, didn't he?" Rodrigo already knew the answer.

"Yes, he did. The Juggernaut pulled up at the last second, and used tractor beams to push our ship away. It divided the three cruisers between the port, starboard, and the ventral-bottom shields," he clarified for Galia. "We lost shields and the General ordered us to 'sacrifice ourselves for Republic victory'. The bridge was lost and I stayed until main power failed. Then we lost compression, my armor protected me but the crew wasn't wearing them. From the escape pod I watched the ship explode. I saw assault teams all over Master Unduli's ship and the Juggernaut was pounding General Mundi's cruiser."

Rodrigo considered it quietly but Galia asked, "Wasn't there any hope?"

"There's always hope sir but the odds were against them."

Oro said, "Once we get to the fortress, I'm sure we'll find out."

They looked at the structure in the distance when suddenly the ground shook violently. Oro and Gutter fell while Smash and Galia crouched. Rodrigo kept his feet.

"Earthquake?" Galia speculated.

Sand and dirt shot out of the ground in a burst of fire, enveloping the fortress in billowing clouds. The explosion sundered the Geonosian plain. The shield flickered before the fortress disappeared from sight. They watched in horror until the rumbling slowed to infrequent aftershocks. Afterward, they ran to the edge of the gorge, finding the fortress sunken hundreds of meters below.


	35. Part 35

**Chapter 35: Overwhelmed**

"Endurance is one of the most difficult disciplines, but it is to the one who endures that the final victory comes."

-Buddha

Maylaine rolled the maka; still, it trembled from enemy fire. Her sensors alerted her to the destruction of one pursuer and then another.

"Good job Blue One."

"Thanks for the assist Red One," she replied. A V-19 caught her eye, crossing in front of her. She fired, shattering its wing. The ship spun out of control until it lost power. The defenders were holding on…but only just. They'd lost over half their force and most of the ships remaining were damaged or without shields. Maylaine was down to two vulture droids and one was smoking. She had to admit, she didn't have much faith in droid starfighters, but they'd proven themselves dependable. "There's a squadron at two-one-three. Let's ruin their day."

"Roger that," they banked hard and found the squadron picking off fighters at the edges of the battle. The enemy flew in a flying wing until they crashed it with the vultures. Six ships were destroyed immediately and another six broke free. Maylaine launched a missile at one and followed the other. The Clone was good, dodging erratically and avoiding rhythms in his maneuvers. A lucky shot caused fire to race across his engines, until it caught his fuel lines and exploded. Her Vultures kept enemies at bay but they were no match for Clones. She called them back to her side and found Red One fighting four V-19s.

"Red One hit your thrusters and fly in a straight line."

"Roger," the Zeltron replied. Her fighter jumped ahead suddenly, breaking away from the Clones. Without any hesitation they chased her, drawn into a line. Maylaine blasted one and another, the Vultures finishing off the other two, caught by surprise. "Now I owe you one."

"Let's get through this and you can buy me a round," Maylaine joked.

The maka was struck and spun, alarms screaming at her, port shields down.

"The port turret is gone too!" Vulgh radioed.

"See what you can do about those shields!" She commanded as she regained control.

"You ok?" Red One asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine here, how are you?"

"Hold on, the carrier is almost to the red line. We just have to hold out a little longer."

Maylaine wondered who she was trying harder to convince.

"Don't do it! Please, put the weapon down," Kote ordered.

The Clone mechanic eyed Kote and his team on his left. Then he looked right to a super battle droid and finally looked behind himself at the Zeltrons. The look of panic faded from his eyes and suddenly he became unnaturally calm.

"Please, don't throw away your life," Opia begged from behind her magnaguard.

"I'm not," the Clone replied as he raised his blaster. Kote fired along with the droid and the Zeltrons. He fell and Kote couldn't look away from him, peaceful in death.

He sighed, "I wonder if this is how Calhava feels."

"I think it is," Opia kneeled next to the Clone and shook her head.

"They're stupid," a Zeltron asserted. "Throwing away their life for no reason."

"You," Kote pointed at her. "Tell third squad to join us inside. Then you're relieved."

"What?" The Zeltron's face flushed with anger. "Why? What did I do?"

"Look at that Clone," Kote snarled. "All of you, look! He's no trooper. He wasn't trained to fight on front lines. His job was to maintain equipment, when faced with overwhelming force, he didn't cower. He didn't beg or whine. He looked us in the eye and tried to kill us with his very last breath. We killed him. We did not defeat him. That sort of devotion is unheard of, even in professional armies. Every last one of these Clones has that commitment, even the mechanics. Ask yourselves, how many of you have even a fraction of it?"

No one answered and Kote didn't care. He growled, "Continue patrolling."

As he left the room Opia squeezed his hand, "Are you ok?"

He wouldn't admit it made him feel better, "I'm not an executioner."

"I know that Kote, we all do," she focused those big dark eyes on him and he felt ashamed. It made him angry, feeling so weak, and he didn't have anywhere to use it. "You tried and that takes a lot of courage. Even Calhava couldn't convince them to surrender."

"I just wish…" he trailed off.

"…there was something more you could do?" She smiled sadly. "Tell me about it. I've felt that way since Rordak. Everyone has their place and I feel like I'm along for the ride."

"Sir," a Zeltron saluted. "We caught the consulate staff fleeing into an underground bunker. They tried to seal the door behind them but we blocked it. Unfortunately, it's heavily fortified and guarded."

Kote steeled himself and said, "Let's finish this."

Blue and green blurred into circles as General Krell's lightsabers cut Zeltrons to pieces. Piercing screams of pain and horror accompanied his slaughter, along with Krell's laughter. Effortlessly he deflected blaster bolts away from him.

"Don't face him alone! Don't try to stand up to him! Run away if he comes for you!" Calhava ordered but that wasn't how the Zeltrons were trained. Standing their ground was drilled into the guards. The dead quickly began to pile up as the Jedi master danced through them. Soon the odds seemed insurmountable, Zeltrons fled, further weakening those remaining. "Afshan, Battered distract him but don't face him directly."

The pair raced off, waving their weapons and avoiding his attacks while not quite confronting him. Battered feinted and dodged away while Afshan tried to stab him from behind. He countered both easily, just missing their heads with a spin. His lightsabers moved constantly, unmercifully. With little breathing room the Zeltrons tried to reform.

"Don't stand in formations!" Calhava screamed. The Zeltron commander echoed it, "You heard him! Follow Major Kushi's orders!"

"Ahh major?" Krell smiled and paused. His voice was haughty, completely certain in his victory. "I'd like to think I had something to do with that promotion."

Calhava fired twice which Krell casually blocked. He swatted aside Battered's attacks. Zeltron fire forced him to deflect it, missing Afshan's stab. He was moving, so it only nicked his back. Rage twisted his expression, his kick threw her against the wall. Battered attacked him, interrupting any attempt to finish her off while Zeltrons shot at him. He snarled like an animal and lunged at Calhava. His jump cleared ten meters and forced the commander to roll away before he fled for his life. Krell chased him, a slash with his lightsaber cut through Calhava's armor. It left a glowing line but Calhava was unharmed, eluding death by a hair.

"Nice armor," Krell commented.

"You're right," Calhava replied. "I took it from Rordak, so I owe you for something."

Krell's attacked. Calhava scrambled away on all fours while Tro swung his hammer. Krell split it in half, before he sliced through Tro's cannon too. General Krell smirked when he swung high, forcing the Yuzzem to duck, then he swung low. Tro winced but the lightsaber halted inches from him. Battered blocked using both electro-maces, the magnaguard's staff split in half. Battered shoved the lightsaber away while Tro retreated. Krell attacked Battered furiously, his teeth bared as he swung away. Battered quickly retreated from the attacks before the Zeltrons began shooting at Krell again.

"Switch to stun," Calhava ordered and switched setting. "It won't harm the droid!"

Krell easily deflected the blasts while holding off Battered but the blue stun rings forced him to dodge around. Calhava raised his rifle and the Jedi Master slashed through it and kicked him. Calhava found himself on his back a dozen feet away. As he sat up his stomach ached despite his armor. He ignored the pain and rose to his feet, where he drew his pistol. He switched to stun and carefully aimed each shot, keeping the general off balance.

Afshan crept up behind Krell and thrust her forcepike. He slashed through it but she didn't retreat. Instead she slashed her vibroblade, keeping too close for Krell to risk hitting himself with his lightsabers. He grabbed and kicked at her but Afshan darted around. Tro grabbed Krell, encircling his upper arms and securing a hold behind Krell's neck. He immobilized the general's upper arms above his head. Krell struggled madly and kicked at Afshan, who responded by slashing at him. Krell elbowed Tro savagely with his lower arms, without dislodging him. Battered clubbed Krell's hand, knocking a lightsaber loose.

Calhava didn't have a shot. Not with the three of them engaging Krell, but the lightsaber was helpless. Calhava blasted it to pieces.

"You insects!" Krell howled.

"Now!" A royal guard officer rallied. "Everyone jump on him!"

In seconds they swarmed General Krell, his lowers arms flailed, hurling them back. Afshan seized his leg and drove her blade into his thigh. Krell screamed and shook his leg desperately. Then Tro sank his fangs into the general's shoulder. Screaming, Krell's struggling became frantic and suddenly he hurled the force in all directions.

While most were thrown back Calhava dropped his shoulder and weathered it. The Zeltrons flew in all directions like confetti. Krell smashed Afshan with both fists. She slumped to the floor. Battered appeared but Krell punched him, throwing him back. The Jedi master crushed Tro between a wall and his back, breaking his hold, and then did it again. Tro jumped away, his retreat covered by the royal guard commander's stun blasts.

Krell snarled and severed both her legs before throwing her with the force. Battered was on him in a second while Afshan rose from the floor. The Jedi Master spun his lightsaber and sliced through both of Battered's arms. Krell picked him up with one hand and banged him into the ground. Tro roared and charged. The general seized him with the force and smashed him into the ceiling before repeating it against a wall. Tro collapsed.

The Jedi Master spotted Calhava and captured him with the force. Calhava's blaster fell from his fingertips as he clawed at his neck. He choked and gasped as he floated towards Krell.

Afshan screamed, "NO!"

"Now you are mine," Krell said as Calhava reached him. The Separatist switched on his buzz knuckles and punched Krell in the face twice. Stunned by the punches, Krell dropped Calhava. Without air, even backing up was difficult for him. Krell slashed at him, grazing his hip and leaving him hobbled. Krell didn't even bother looking at Afshan before he impaled her.


	36. Part 36

**Chapter 36: United**

"Down! Down!" Oro urged in a whisper. They crouched near the edge of the valley. Rodrigo crawled up to the lip with Galia while Smash and Gutter kept watch. "There are thousands of them. Guess we know what those explosives were for."

At first it seemed like the ground hadn't quite settled. Until they realized, thousands of droids marched towards the fortress. Most of them were crab and spider droids along with hundreds of Geonosians. Their wings twitched, despite walking across the surface. The fortress sat tilted, precariously settled on uneven rocks. The former walls lay scattered around it.

"Is anyone alive in the fortress?" Galia asked and was answered by a stray blast from the sunken building. The Separatists returned fire by volley, thousands blasting the structure. Fortunately the rubble created cover with lots of cracks and crevices for defenders to hide in. More shots emerged from the fortress and someone started up a mounted auto-cannon; the slow boom-boom-boom tore great swaths of destruction. Spider droids returned fire and the cannon exploded in blue-red flashes. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we wait," Rodrigo replied. His team looked at him in shock. "There are thousands of droids reinforced by Geos. That's open ground down there in daylight. Galia and I couldn't make it through there alone. I'm not sacrificing anyone in some mad dash."

At that moment, the shooting just stopped. They looked at each other before looking over the ledge. Within the droids remained but they waited without attacking. The fortress was equally silent. A few clones appeared as dots in the distance while they moved around.

"Is there any radio transmissions from the fortress?" Rodrigo asked Smash.

"Short range transmissions jammed sir."

"Oro, can you see a concealed path or short road to the fortress?"

"There's one but if we're discovered, we're finished," Oro shrugged. "We'll have a better chance if we wait till nightfall. Regardless, movement draws more attention than staying still."

"I don't like the idea of being caught in the open," as Rodrigo spoke several Geonosian fighters raced overhead. They flew in pairs and circled around, obviously patrolling. "It's too dangerous to remain here. Whatever stopped the fighting down there may not include us. If we're spotted by a fighter we'll be caught without cover. Oro, lead us in."

The Mon Calamarai nodded, leading them along the edge to a notch in the rim.

"This is a terrible idea sir and I fully support it." Gutter smiled and Galia joined him.

Rodrigo had no response. They descended into the scar that sliced down the side of the canyon. There was just enough rubble to hide behind when a patrol of droids passed through; they desperately hoped no one looked over the side. They hid again as another patrol moved through. Then suddenly the patrol stopped and remained there. They didn't dare climb outside of the notch and the patrol was too large to eliminate without drawing attention. So they waited.

…and they continued waiting. Rodrigo felt uncomfortable but he didn't sense any particular danger. Oro lay on the ground, his camouflage effectively blending him in. Smash and Gutter watched their backs and the walls. Galia remained close to him, which he appreciated.

"This is taking too long," Rodrigo told her. He waved the Clones closer and asked, "Oro, can you hear us from there?"

Oro gave a thumbs up without looking at him.

"We don't know what stopped this battle and without more information I'm not going to restart it. So that leaves us with two choices, go back or hide here. What are your thoughts?"

"Here. There. They're both bad. Here we can fight and run sir," Smash shrugged.

Gutter just smiled and Rodrigo found it both endearing and irritating at the same time.

"Maybe we're worrying too much," Galia suggested.

"Not likely." The voice was so deep and synthesized they raised their weapons instinctively. A super battle droid looked on from the rim of the notch, its casing tarnished with ash, soot, and scorch marks. One of its arms was replaced by a huge bulk loader appendage. In the other hand it carried a sonic blaster. The bulk loader arm had a massive grasping claw that nearly dragged on the ground, painted cautionary yellow.

"One-Arm," Galia gasped and lit her lightsaber. Oro was by her side in a heartbeat, rifle tucked in his shoulder.

"No!" Rodrigo yelled at them. "Everyone just remain calm. Look around."

One-Arm raised his hand and both rims of the notch filled with his hybrid droids. Reinforced by both Geonosians and Spider droids, they watched with a frightening stillness.

"How did you find us?" Rodrigo kept his tone casual.

"Jedi logic." The droid replied. "If you can't charge, sneak around or through. Statistically this valley was the highest probability in the gorge."

"Why didn't you attack us?" Galia hesitantly asked.

"Orders. General Zurskur is negotiating with Jedi Knight Kenobi. We're on standby."

Gutter grinned, "Can you still call him One-Arm if he has two?"

"Please don't provoke the leader of the overwhelming droid army," Oro laughed.

"One-Arm?" The super battle droid inquired. "My designation is Flail."

They gave each other an awkward look but Rodrigo didn't miss a beat.

"Greetings commander Flail. I am Jedi Knight Rodrigo Voxx and this is my Padawan Galia Paltz. May we pass through to the fortress?"

A gruesomely scarred Geonosian spearman next to Flail shook his head and pointed at them, "Giblub gabbo lahhbu."

Flail turned his torso, as his head was embedded in it, to look at the spearman. He considered the Geo's words before he answered.

"Negative Piktok. Orders are to standby. Pass through Jedi Knight Rodrigo Voxx."

"Thank you commander Flail," Rodrigo bowed respectfully before he motioned for them to move. Only a few steps later, the ground trembled, before it began shaking. It settled for a moment and Rodrigo asked. "Are the catacombs beneath us collapsing?"

"Negative. This is the lowest point," Flail answered.

The ground shook again, far more violently than the first.

"Out of the notch!" Oro yelled.

They scrambled up the sides, Rodrigo and Galia first, followed by Oro and Smash. Gutter needed help and Rodrigo offered him a hand. Their wings humming, the Geonosians lifted off the unstable ground to watch from above. Flail turned and observed.

Fissures spread across the ground from their side of the valley. Not quite near them, they watched as rocks and boulders rolled free. The very ground exploded as three massive heads stretched out of the hole. The heads looked around for a moment and focused on the Geonosians flying nearby, who screamed and fled.

Flail turned to Rodrigo, "Is this a Jedi trick?"

"No," Rodrigo vehemently shook his head.

"Is this your fault?"

"Maybe." Rodrigo winced and Guttered added, "Oh yeah."

Flail commanded, "Attack the monster!"

Thousands of droids bombarded the heads. The heads withdrew before the whole creature broke free. The droids and the Geonosians pounded the creature but the sheer size of it and the thickness of the carapace diminished their attacks. The hydra jumped, crushing droids beneath its feet as it landed. The heads snatched Geonosians from the air and ate them.

Oro suggested, "If you distract it master Jedi and Gutter provides cover fire, maybe we can save some Geonosians."

Gutter unleashed his rotary blaster, spraying the center head. Smash fired more conservatively. Rodrigo and Galia ignited their lightsabers. Almost instantly the Hydra's three heads turned on them. The eyes narrowed and it lunged. Its wings flapped before it landed directly over top of them, sending droids and Clones fleeing. Gutter threw himself back into the notch, Oro not far behind.

"Follow me!" Rodrigo told Galia as he jumped on the creature. They slashed and hacked at its carapace, doing little more than annoying the beast. Its heads turned towards them and Rodrigo said. "Jump off!"

They fled as the heads snapped at them. Seconds later the volleys of droid blasts struck the creature again, causing it to flinch and refocus on them.

"Attack the heads!" Flail ordered. "Concentrate fire on the heads!"

Oro shot, striking an eye, causing the hydra head to screech and back up a few steps. Enraged, it lunged forward, claws slashing at him. Oro and Gutter scrambled madly; claw marks rent the notch.

"Boost!" Flail ordered a crab droid. The droid compacted itself and sunk to the ground. Flail jumped on it, then it launched him in the air towards the Hydra head. His big arm seized a hold while he shot at the creature's eyes. The head squeezed its eyes shut and shook madly, trying to free itself. Distracted by Flail, Gutter and Oro fled from the clawed feet.

Gutter looked at Oro, "That was amazing!"

Another head noticed the rider and shot towards Flail. It snatched him up before gobbling the droid. The Geonosians screeched in horror, many of them falling from the air in shock.

"That was amazing too!" Gutter yelled.


	37. Part 37

**Chapter 37: Fallen**

Master Krell casually withdrew his lightsaber and smiled. Afshan's fall slowed to an infinite crawl, her eyes lifeless before she hit the ground. Calhava tried to move, his injured hip tormenting him with fire. He cried out and fell, clutching the wound.

"Don't go far," Krell told him. "I'll be back after I deal with the cannon."

A Zeltron guard shot at Krell, who idly deflected it. Limping from his injures, the immense Jedi began finishing them off.

"Major…," Captain Serra's assistant gasped as she tried to crawl. Without legs she could only pull herself. Calhava winced and kicked with his good leg, pushing himself closer to her. With eyes full of pain she whispered. "The cannon controls…they're not in…the control tower. They're separate. To keep them safe."

Calhava didn't want to move. He knew the failure was his. Battered down, Tro down, and Afshan dead. Searing anguish jarred him back to reality. Calhava reached into his utility belt next to his stun grenades. He found a stim and shot it into his neck. The world blurred before he felt warmth growing within him. His heart raced and he immediately felt better, suddenly excited. He shook his head, the blurriness fading. He put his hands underneath him; the pain was agonizing but manageable. Slowly, achingly slow, he forced a leg under him.

"Where is it?" He groaned.

"There," she pointed beyond him, opposite of Krell. He nodded and limped in that direction. Every step sent spikes of pain through him. He winced with every movement until he reached the door and opened it. The room was empty, either the operators fled or joined the battle. The room was a plain, windowless square, and the chairs sat empty. Lights blinked and warnings beeped in the background. He hopped the last few steps to the controls, where sensors displayed the Republic carrier at the limits of its cannon's range. Calhava punched in the coordinates and the computers locked on it.

"I told you not to go far," Krell said from the doorway.

"The ion cannon isn't firing," a pilot pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter!" Red One answered. "Stay together, we have to hold out as long as we can. We have to give them more time!"

"That carrier's point defense weapons will rip us to pieces," another pilot cried. "That's if we survive the fighters. We have to evacuate!"

"Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?" Maylaine scoffed. "We can do this!"

"Blue One is right," Red One agreed. "Form up and prepare to attack!"

Their ships, damaged and weakened, met the next Republic charge. Zeltron fighters were lost but gave as good as they got, experts in Clone tactics now. The Zeltrons fought fanatically, ramming Clone fighters if they lacked weapons. They Clones desperately tried to eliminate the maka, the largest and most powerful opponent. Their aggression worked against them as the Zeltons picked them off. The maka was rocked, power failing as the engines sputtered. More impacts battered her. The maka's armor saved it but Maylaine knew her time was up.

"Protect Blue One!" Red One screamed. Vultures and Zeltron fighters raced by her window as her comrades tried to keep the fighters off.

"Five more republic fighters incoming!" A vulture droid warned.

"What?" Red One demanded. "Where did they come from?"

Suddenly V-19s exploded as the new arrivals caught the Clones by complete surprise.

"Yee-haw!" A voice screamed in the radio. "This is Borrowed One, we're here to help! The Republic fighters are in retreat."

Cheering erupted from all the fighters as they formed up around the maka. Red One laughed, "I look forward to hearing the story about how you got that fighter Borrowed One."

"The carrier is still coming," someone warned.

"Blue One," Red One called. "Report damage."

"Power at two-third and engines are at half but unless that cannon fires…" she sighed.

"I know," Red One replied. "Keep working on it."

"Would you like a tasty refreshment?" Orbot asked.

"No I do not-!" Maylaine snarled before she thought about it. "Yeah, actually that sounds really good right now. Water please, just water."

Orbot brought her a cool glass of water which she gulped down as quickly as possible. He took the glass away and returned soon after, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No thank you Orbot," she looked at the sensors and the ship readings.

"I-I don't want to be destroyed alone," Orbot told her.

She winced, "Watch those scanners and assist Vulgh however you can."

"Aye aye, captain!" He said as he swing into the co-pilot's chair.

"Energy surge from the surface," Orbot told her. The ion blasts were white energy rimmed in blue. They struck the carrier, orange light flashing across the face of the ship. The shields fell and the ship listed while cheers flooded Maylaine's ears. She smiled at Orbot who warned her. "The carrier isn't stopping."

"What?" Maylaine double checked before informing everyone else.

"Why did the ion cannon stop firing?" Another pilot asked.

"All fighters form up to attack," Red One said quietly. "I told the carrier to surrender and they refused. Sensors detect the weapons are still functioning, so stay frosty."

"How are we doing?" Maylaine asked Orbot.

"Engines are stable, shields are down port and aft, armor is gone."

"Vulgh prepare for maneuvers," Maylaine said. "Blue One ready."

"What?" Vulgh demanded. "We're going to die!"

"All ships attack, close in to focus on the turrets and engines," Red One ordered.

Down to a handful of ships, they raced through the turbolaser fire until they flew only meters above the surface. Red and blue raced by them as the fighters strafed the surface.

"All ships come about and focus on the engines!" Red One ordered after the first pass.

"V-19s incoming," Orbot warned her. "More are launching from the carrier too."

"Blue flight focus on the engines," Red One said. "We'll hold them off."

Maylaine came about as the fighters peeled off. She signaled the Vultures and they formed up her on her wings. The three ships came in fast and unleashed missiles that exploded with impact. Without shields, the engines were fragile things, fire sputtering while secondary explosions ripped across them. They came around for another pass, engulfing the engines in fire. The dual primary engines flickered out and the starboard secondary engine fluttered.

"Incoming!" Orbot warned her and she evaded immediately. Her smoking Vulture exploded. She came around and saw the battle, where the Zeltrons were obviously losing. With only a single missile left she looked for targets. "Red One, enemies on your tail."

"I know," she replied before she rammed a Clone fighter.

Calhava withdrew his hand from the cannon controls, only able to fire twice. The controls warped and twisted until the machinery was crushed by the force. All that was left was a distorted ball of metal and glass. Pong Krell limped into the room; the door closed behind him.

"What was your plan? Where is your brilliance? Where's your gundark to throw in?"

Krell grabbed Calhava by the neck, lifting him off the floor and pulling him close.

"Did you think you could escape?" He asked. "There's no escape, nowhere to run."

"I know," Calhava pressed a button on his wrist communicator. Grenades exploded on his utility belt as blue light flooded the room and left only darkness.

Maylaine saw the red flashing lights on her console but ignored them. The Maka wobbled while evading. Her shields failed and her engines faded. Miraculously her last vulture survived.

"Which bay are those fighters come from?"

"Uh," Orbot checked. "The ventral bay, the primary one."

"All ships follow me!" She hit the thrusters, not even bothering to see if they formed up. She raced under the belly of the carrier. Maylaine evaded enemy fire, focused completely on reaching that bay. She rolled to dissipate her speed. Even as she turned the bay door closed. She shot her final missile at it, slowing the door as she passed through. Within was a vast bay, intended for captured craft and transports. Her vulture exploded, striking the door as it closed.

Maylaine shot again and again, taking out the control room, sending Clones fleeing. She blasted the craft waiting for fuel or too damaged to fight anymore. The starboard turret fired erratically, explosions rocked the carrier internally. She opened a channel to the carrier.

She lied, "Republic cruiser, I have five missiles ready to fire! Surrender!"

"You wouldn't dare!" A voice replied.

"I'm willing to die for freedom," she declared. "You have failed."

Silence met her and stretched. She grew frantic when doubt began to chip at her resolve.

"Very well Republic ship! We'll burn together!"

"No! Don't! We…we surrender."

"Any ship, report," she demanded.

"This is Borrowed One, their fighters are retreating and the carrier is powering down."

Maylaine fell back in her chair while her Zeltron comrades cheered.


	38. Part 38

**Chapter 38: Agreement**

The Hydra jumped again, landing a hundred meters away. Its landing crushed several droids before smashing others with its steps. Its three heads shot out, plucking Geos from the sky and consuming them. Nearby a Geonosian yelled orders at his comrades.

"You!" Rodrigo pointed at him. "You're Piktok, can you drop the short range jamming?"

"Tulub buuloop!" Piktok snarled and the Geos turned on Rodrigo, their weapons ready.

"No! We have to work together or we're all going to die in this valley!"

Piktok looked at the Hydra and waved; his companions followed him away.

"Short ranged transmissions still jammed sir," Smash informed him.

Galia held her lightsaber in both hands, watching the Geos carefully, "Maybe we should head for the fortress master."

"No, that thing will smash the fortress. We need everyone to work together."

"Runner sir?" Smash suggested.

"Runner's a good idea," Gutter agreed. "The fortress must see this but they probably think it benefits them."

"The runner would be too late," Rodrigo shook his head. "If he survived."

"We need to hold its attention," Oro told them. "We need it to stay in one place so everyone can concentrate their fire on it."

"It didn't like our lightsabers," Galia recalled. "Maybe we can use them to taunt it."

Oro asked, "Can you shoot it in the head again Gutter?"

"Not from here," he pointed. "I can hit it but at this range, I won't even be a bother."

"At any range you're a bother," Oro teased.

"I knew I'd like you," Gutter replied. "But I expect better."

Oro smiled, "Master Jedi, if you could draw it closer, we'd have more options."

"We'll try," Rodrigo sprinted off with Galia beside him. The instant the Hydra saw their lightsabers, all three heads focused on them. It clawed at them, Rodrigo dodging while Galia leapt over it. She landed on its back, slashing a neck. A head turned towards her and snapped. Galia jumped on the beak and slashed it, then hopped to another head and thrust into its side. The creature screeched at her, the third head striking. Rodrigo severed another toe. "Now Galia!"

Rodrigo blurred as he sprinted away. A single bound and Galia was by his side, running towards the notch where their companions hid. The hydra roared, ear shattering again. With a lunge, it crossed the distance. Its landing felt like an earthquake. Both Rodrigo and Galia barely escaped, as a head snapped at them both. Once he stabilized his feet, Gutter blasted the central head, forcing it to look at him. Then it chased him.

"Oh no! No no no!" He yelled as he fled from it. "Not getting eaten!"

The hydra trembled. All three heads seemed equally perplexed as it shook again. The head on the left side trembled, trying to keep its mouth closed. The other two kept watching the third, but backed away. Then the left head gagged and dry heaved until it vomited a wretched yellow-green spew. The ooze shook a little until a chunk broke free.

"Flail!" Rodrigo raced over to the droid. "Do you still function?"

The droid was obviously insulted by the question, "Affirmative."

"We need you to cut the jamming, we can only kill this thing together."

"Agreed." An antenna rose from Flail's back. "Jamming off. Can Jedi follow orders?"

"Wait…what?"

"Flail!" Someone shrieked and they followed it to a Geo. Then another took it up until several of the droids and Geonosians chanted it. "Flail! Flail! Flail!"

"Melee's attack its joints! Concentrate on its knees, where the armor is weak!" Flail thundered, his robot voice amplified by his speaker. "Crabs hold the legs down! Ranged shoot its heads! Jedi, tell your base to attack the heads."

Order returned immediately, Droids and Geos charged the Hydra. Crab droids seized hold of the legs, binding themselves to it like anchors. Rodrigo relayed his orders for the Jedi base, which immediately began shooting at the creature's heads. An auto-cannon struck it repeatedly, causing it to roar. The Hydra flew across the distance, smashing the fortress and the auto-cannon. Angrily, it crushed the building into pieces.

"Come on!" Rodrigo said as he motioned them towards it. They raced down the notch trying to close the distance. More and more crab droids clung to the Hydra's legs while Geos cut and pierced the creature's joints near the knees. It shook its legs while its heads snapped at the fliers. Galia bound across the distance first and sliced through a knee. She caught hold of the carapace and sliced twice more, cutting it loose.

The hydra screamed. It spun, remarkably fast even without a leg, trying to protect the wound. Rodrigo jumped onto its back. A head snaked towards him. He avoided its bite but not the beak, which knocked him aside. Huffing and puffing, Gutter finally came within range. Smash stuck by his side, shooting at the eyes.

Flail pointed at Oro, "Find a secure location to shoot the eyes."

"Uhh ok," Oro headed to a rock outcropping. The Mon Cal looked at Gutter, "What are you on break?"

Gutter found a smile despite fighting for breath; he raised his blaster and shot the heads. The spray caught a head's attention but a spider droid's cannon distracted it, before it could attack. Oro waited patiently, the spinning Hydra moving too quickly to hit an eye.

Geonosian fighters flew overhead. They banked and fired, shocking the creature. As they took another pass, it rose up on its rear three legs and swatted at them with the front two.

Herun and Nathani escaped the rubble and ran over to Rodrigo, "Are you ok master?"

"Yes Nathani," he nodded. "We need to cut it at the toes and the knees. We're trying to keep it from jumping."

"What is that thing?" Herun asked.

"Geonosian Hydra," Rodrigo answered as he stood up. "Watch out for the heads."

With two Jedi Knights and the Padawans hacking at the creature, only seconds passed before another leg fell. Geonosians surrounded a third and drove their spears into the joint. Without two legs and crab droids dragging at the others, the hydra could barely move, even with its wings flapping. Spider droids concentrated on the heads, causing them to flinch and dodge instead of fighting back. Gutter sprayed the central head, aggravating it enough to stop and look at him. Oro fired, striking its eye. It screeched and fell, its claws covering the central head.

The Jedi raced towards the central head before Flail blared, "Stay back Jedi!"

The droids bombarded the central head from all directions. Soon after, the head wobbled from the onslaught and fell dead.

"All shooters focus on right head!" Flail yelled. "Jedi on the left!"

Soon after the right head fell, smoldering. The four Jedi worked in tandem, slashing and distracting the head, until Galia hacked out both eyes. Rodrigo lifted a boulder and smashed the head with it. Then Herun and Nathani cut a hole in the shell and speared the brain together. Finally, the creature met its death. The two groups stood together for a long period, speechless.

Beeping from Flail ended the silence. He opened his comlink; it displayed a blue image of General Zurskur, dressed in his heavy battle armor.

"Report commander," Zurskur ordered. "Did the Jedi break the truce?"

"Negative. We fought a monster."

"What!?" Zurskur smiled and said. "Only when dealing with Jedi, would that statement seem plausible. Do you need assistance?"

"Negative."

"Are the Jedi and their companions near? Good, put the comlink on the ground." Flail placed it on the ground and space was made for everyone to see it. "Greetings, I'm general Zurskur. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi will share the details of our peace treaty."

The image changed to a bearded gentleman with a mixture of robes and Clone armor. He bowed to them.

"Greetings, how many were lost in the battle?"

"Our losses were light," Herun said. "Our friends Rodrigo and Galia returned as well."

"Excellent news," Kenobi hesitated before speaking. "I'll be honest, we're in a weak position and naturally our negotiations reflect it. The general will allow us to withdraw from Geonosia without any further conflict, including the release of captured prisoners. I've accepted these terms because I have no choice."

"There must be something we can do!" Nathani insisted.

Kenobi began to speak but paused, "I'll be honest. I'm a prisoner on the general's ship along with a senator that came to negotiate. Are you in any better position?"

They looked around, surrounded by thousands of droids and Geonosians. Geo fighters circled overhead. Nathani shook his head and Rodrigo answered, "No Kenobi. Thank the general for his gracious offer."

The image fizzled again and Zurskur returned, "Both sides will hold to this agreement. Any breach of the agreement will result in immediate destruction of the violators by my forces. The peace treaty will be voided by noncompliance."

"What is he?" Gutter whispered. "A lawyer?"

Zurskur looked at him and Gutter winced. "…if you need any medical attention all you need is to ask. A transport will arrive soon to pick up the remaining Republic forces. Ladies and Gentlebeings, may you prove worthy of the Scorekeeper's favor."

The image blinked away and Rodrigo sighed in relief. Herun, Nathani, and Galia sagged in disbelief.

"We…we lost," Nathani summed up.


	39. Part 39

**Chapter 39: Victory?**

"It is well that war is so terrible, else we should grow too fond of it."

-General Lee to General Longstreet

"You'll make a slow countdown to zero from twenty and I will withdraw. At zero you will make the jump to lightspeed. Am I understood?"

"I don't see why this is necessary," the Republic officer complained to Maylaine. "We surrendered and you're allowing us to leave. Why not just let us repair-"

"Major Kushi accepted a Republic surrender and he was betrayed and imprisoned," Maylaine retorted. "What can I say? The Republic's word is no Wookie oath."

"Very well, beginning countdown," he grumbled. The countdown went off without a problem and the carrier jumped to lightspeed. Maylaine flew her ship out when the count hit five, joining the remains of the Zeltron defenders. The precious handful cheered. She smiled but felt burdened by grief; worse, Maylaine worried about her friends. "Rogue One, you're in charge. I'm going to check on my friends."

"Roger that Blue One," he replied. "Good flying with you."

"Vulgh," she called over the intercom. "Can we make it to the embassy?"

"We'll make it but that better be all," he replied.

Calhava blinked, his eyes sluggish. He felt exhausted and his hip burned. His helmet lay next to him, near where Battered stood. Even without arms the droid was ominous. A Zeltron medic kneeled over Calhava, his scanner beeping. Calhava discovered he was outside the ion cannon control room. He was lying near a wall with a window above him.

"You're going to be ok," the medic told him. "I used a medpac to stabilize you; although, I'm sure it still hurts. A few hours in a bacta tank will repair the nerves, muscles, and tissue damage done by the-"

"My team," Calhava croaked, his mouth was dry.

"Just rest," the medic parried.

"Afshan's dead." Battered reported. "Tro lives. Captain Serra's assistant is in a tank. Three or four of the Zeltrons survived. The-"

"He doesn't need to worry about that," the medic insisted.

Straining and grunting with the pain, Calhava forced himself into a sitting position. He grimaced and his eyes watered but he rose to his feet.

"No sir, sir! You must rest!"

When Calhava opened his eyes the world spun, so he blinked rapidly until it stabilized. Battered nudged him and Calhava put an arm around the droid's shoulders.

"My helmet," Calhava looked at it on the ground. Battered hooked it with a foot and kicked it straight up. Calhava caught it in mid-air. "Nicely done. Who's in command?"

"I am," a woman in royal guard armor saluted him. "I knew you wouldn't stay down."

"Report. How did it end?"

"Surprisingly well major," she pulled off her helmet and cradled it under her arm. "The embassy battles were the most successful. A few holdout in the Republic embassy but they're no threat. The Republic ship just left our system. The greatest losses were here. I guess we should have consulted you on defending it from a Jedi."

Her words faded away as he stared at the four Zeltrons carrying a stretcher. It bore Pong Krell, the Jedi Master's clothes were burned to tatters, Krell scorched and scarred.

"What happened to him? I only had stun grenades."

"The room was small and enclosed, there was nowhere for the energy to go. It bounced off the walls and caused repeat impacts. Your armor absorbed it but Krell wasn't so lucky."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"We have to finish him off," Calhava insisted. "If he wakes, he'll kill you all."

"I'm sorry major, that's not my orders," she signaled and twenty guardswomen surrounded Calhava. Battered gently leaned him against the wall. "You're under-"

Battered kicked her and then kicked another guard. Faster than he could be followed, he threw himself out the window. Shattering glass burst outward as he fell. The guards rushed over and screamed, "He survived! He's getting away!"

"Don't move!" Another ordered Calhava.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with resignation. "How is my friend, Tro?"

The officer winced as she got up, "He's fine, recovering in a bacta tank. He had several broken ribs, two ruptured discs, and spinal damage. Anyone smaller or weaker would have been crushed to death. What is your droid going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he said as they bound his hands.

"Still no word?"

"No Opia," Kote replied with what he hoped was frustration and not annoyance. He respected her prompt inquiries. They arrived every half hour as she made rounds, checking to make sure every last member (droids included) were healthy and functional.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Absolutely," he said as he looked around the piazza within the Republic embassy.

"What are you going to do about the bunker?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. They aren't going anywhere and there isn't enough to hurt us."

Ten Zeltrons entered the room at a run, coming straight for Kote and Opia. Immediately, they knew something had changed. Opia reached for her lightsaber and her bodyguard turned on his staff, the weapon crackling. Kote shook his head and ordered both to stand down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir," the royal guard officer said. "We have orders to detain you."

His laughter was booming, smiling to distract them as he turned on his comlink.

"Is this a coup? Are you planning to kill us?" Kote asked.

"We have orders to take you alive if you surrender. Will you come willingly?"

Kote looked at each of them in turn, "No. You've forgotten two things. One is Winded."

"We sent four guards to capture him."

"It wasn't enough," Kote said as the Talz and his bodyguard droid entered the room. They towed four royal guards with them, tied together by binders. Several of the royal guard turned to face them. "Two, you forgot Squeaker."

The spider droid dropped from the rooftop between Kote and the Zeltrons. The guards backed away quickly, rightfully wary of the droid's power.

"Three!" Unbroken, the tactical droid, yelled as the rest of the Separatist droids moved into the room. They quickly surrounded the Zeltrons. "The rest summoned by Kote's comlink."

"Amateurs," Kote patted Squeaker before he demanded. "Drop your weapons or die."

The Zeltrons looked at the overwhelming situation and surrendered. Kote signaled for his troops to gather the weapons.

"Major Kushi knew you'd betray us," Kote explained. "We're going to play a game called 'the first one that talks, lives.' I'll warn you; the Mandalorian always wins."

"Kote!" Maylaine called over the comlink. "Don't kill them, they're worth more alive."

"Maylaine? Are you ok?"

"We'll make it to the embassy," she replied. "I'm going to call in the cavalry."

Calhava watched, "…sullied our day of mourning. Partisans from both sides of this galactic war triggered a battle and threatened the stability of Zeltros. Royal guard assisted local security forces in suppressing them and placed them under arrest."

The queen was stunning, eloquent in speech and dress, though subdued for a Zeltron. She wore a skintight black outfit, revealing without showing an inch of flesh.

"I feel for all my people and I understand how passionately they support one side or another. Still, the majority of you voted for neutrality and I am a servant of the people. Zeltros will remain neutral. I ask that you all join me in prayer, for a swift and peaceful end to this war."

The public holonet terminal in his cell blinked off and he waited. His binders were hooked to the floor, restraining his hands to the ground. His hip still ached but it was fading. They'd removed his armor and now he wore only his bodysuit.

He was so tired he couldn't even sleep, simply that exhausted.

The door opened and Captain Inara Serra entered in a suit of royal guard armor.

"I'm sorry Calhava," she waved to the binders hooked to the floor. "You have a gift for escaping imprisonment and your escape often includes monumental destruction."

A list of responses came to him but he remained silent.

"My people have consistently underestimated yours. Your Mandalorian is holding fourteen of my royal guard in the Republic consulate. Your droid escaped and your ship is at the embassy. Your giant friend broke out of our care and disappeared. Kote has given us an ultimatum: release you or they'll kill the hostages and rescue you. At the same time I received a friendly message from Count Dooku. He says, and I quote, 'a relief ship is on standby should we need supplies after our disturbance'. Is there any reason, I shouldn't consider this a threat?"

"No," he answered.

"I don't like him. One look at him and my instincts scream: betrayal!" She explained.

"He's a politician," Calhava glared. "Treachery and lies are tradecraft just as much as demanding self-sacrifice from others. Of course, you know that quite well."

"That's not fair, major. The queen must do what is best for my people."

"Fair is for children and movies. We live in reality…your majesty."

He could see a dozen denials working its way through her brain. He could also see that she read the certainty in his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Even in mourning Zeltrons don't cover up that much. Removing a lightsaber scar requires surgery and time, you had one but not the latter. Combine that with your guard's concern for your safety…and that nobles always think they're warriors…"

"You should have taken that bath with me." She tried to caress his cheek but he jerked his head away from her. "I'm sorry about your friend; I know you were close. One day this war will be over and I promise I will recognize and reward you for your actions but for-"

"What do you think is going on?" He snapped at her. "A year ago the Separatists met on Geonosia and the Republic invaded it, with an army of Clones and Jedi. It takes ten years to grow and train a Clone. Ten years ago the senate claimed they were out of money; thus, they taxed the trade routes. Where do you think the credits came from for an army of Clones? Don't forget to calculate the cost of cruisers, gunships, and tanks."

"They kept you monsters from enslaving the galaxy," she revealed her true feelings.

"You really believe that," he ridiculed her. "At the hour of the Republic's greatest need, they discover a secret army to save them from evil. What are you a child? That sounds like some bad 'made for holonet movie'. You think I'm doing this for reward or recognition? Is that what you tell yourself to justify what you've done? I'm fighting to save this galaxy from tyranny."

Guards arrived and stood him up. The queen didn't look at him when she said, "We're taking you to your embassy, then you and your forces will leave this planet."


	40. Part 40

**Chapter 40: Accolades**

"The reward of a thing well done is having done it."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Each step caused a jolt of pain in Calhava's hip; he tried to tell himself he should be glad he's alive. He just didn't feel that way. The queen and six of her guards escorted him to the speeder platform, where another convertible speeder with three bench seats waited. The pain made it difficult for Calhava to remain attentive and alert.

He saw a stim in the guard's hand, "We don't want anyone to think we mistreated you."

"No thanks, I've already taken one today and addiction doesn't thrill me."

"Very well," she put it away. In that very moment, he saw Tro peek over the edge of the platform. The platform was suspended above the streets of Zeltros, overlooking the beautiful city, even more stunning at dawn. The door and a speeder were the primary ways but someone could fly to the platform…or climb up to it. Yuzzem were renowned for climbing, like Wookies.

"What about my armor," Calhava asked quickly, distracting some of the guards. "Hey! I want my armor back!"

He yanked at his binders, pulling a guard back and unleashing fire in his hip. Even wincing, he could sense the guard's ire. Many of the guards gave him their full attention.

"Do you want us to stun you?" One asked. She reached for her blaster.

"No," the queen said, waving off the guard. "Calhava stop. You'll get it soon."

"No!" He yelled, finally capturing everyone's attention. "Now would be a good time!"

Tro came over the platform's lip as if shot out of a cannon. Battered straddled his back like a kid. When they landed, Battered rolled off and began kicking blasters from the guards' grasp. Open hand slaps from Tro, left guards sprawled and disoriented. Calhava headbutt a guard and slammed into the queen, smashing her against the speeder. A guard drew a blaster but Battered swept her feet, and then kicked it from her hands. Calhava cried out as he hit the queen again, crushing her against the speeder. Electricity ran up and down his leg, his injury worsening. Stunned, the queen couldn't resist when he drew her blaster yelling, "Enough!"

They froze. Then Battered and Tro corralled the guards together while he held the queen.

"I wonder…If the queen is the captain of the guards, does that mean the rest of the royal guards are members of Zeltros nobility?" She didn't react, meeting his look unflinchingly. It didn't matter; Calhava already knew the answer. "If I returned with you, I would deliver Zeltros to the Confederacy."

"We'd never betray Zeltros!" The Queen shrieked.

"Yes you would," he assured her. "In a day or two, after you grew tired of hearing your guards scream. If not, then it would be your turn with the interrogation droid. You'd do anything, when it hurt enough, you'd do anything you were told. Then, when you're back on the throne, you'd find the droids supporting your reign have little interest in your appeals."

Tro brought Calhava the keys to his binders; he unlocked and dropped them at the queen's feet. She'd paled and many of her guards looked on the verge of hysteria.

"Where is Afshan's body?"

"We returned it to your consulate already," she whispered.

He nodded and waved Battered and Tro into the speeder.

"You're-you're just going to leave?" A royal guardswoman asked.

"Yes," Calhava replied as he started the speeder. "I'm fighting to free the galaxy from tyranny, not to support it."

"We lost," Nathani muttered again before he voice rose angrily. "We lost to a robot!"

The gunship whined in the background as they raced from the atmosphere and into space. The Jedi shared the gunship with their comrades. What remained of their forces on Geonosia required no more than two more gunships to evacuate.

"Calm Nathani, beware your feelings," Herun counseled. "I get your frustration and certainly share it. But you must keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."

"You could have lost your arm to a droid," Rodrigo grinned. "That'd be embarrassing."

Nathani forced a smile and Herun added, "You'll never pass the trials."

Nathani half-heartedly replied, "I hate you dad."

Rodrigo turned to face his companions and motioned them into the back of the gunship.

"I wanted to thank you all. Without each of you, I doubt we would have survived."

"We lost sir," Smash reminded him.

"We live Smash. We learn and we overcome our problems. But first and foremost we have to be alive to do so," Rodrigo told him. "Which leads to my next question, this battle is over. We'll be shipped off to another soon and I'd like to keep us together. This team's potential is undeniable. That said, I wouldn't do so without your permission."

"Yes sir," Smash agreed. "I'm in."

Galia smiled at Oro who shrugged, "It goes without saying; I'm in."

"How did you two end up together?" Rodrigo inquired suddenly. "I meant to ask earlier."

"Misfits have to stay together," Galia replied while she continued looking at Oro.

The Mon Cal clarified, "The Clone forces had no idea what to do with me. So I was passed around from unit to unit in whatever position they needed. Galia was much the same, because her injuries kept her from standard command positions."

"I felt abandoned. So, I didn't want to be around anyone. When Oro introduced himself I told him to go away. That's when he said, 'misfits have to stick together'." Galia grinned.

"That leaves you Gutter."

"No," he shook his head. "Sooner or later I always end up rubbing people the wrong way. Besides, you guys work too hard. I'm more of a cantina and dancing Twi'leks kind of guy."

Rodrigo knew something was wrong, so he remained silent, waiting patiently.

"Look… I'm sorry. I lost my whole company on Alaris Prime. Now, I've lost my whole battalion over Geonosis. I'm bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck," Rodrigo told him seriously.

"Maybe not," Gutter wouldn't look up. "But I'm going to do the right thing and say no."

Rodrigo reached out and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "If you change your mind, there will always be a place for you here."

"So it was a complete loss," Count Dooku decided.

"I disagree," Calhava replied.

"So do I," General Zurskur concurred. "The Zeltrons are no longer assisting the Republic which closes the Treller Trade Route to them. Onderon, Umbara, and Kashyyyk are safe again."

"We forced them to take a good look at the way the Republic works. More importantly, the story will spread through the inner rim." Calhava added.

"Are you certain?" Dooku asked.

"Absolutely, word of mouth at first but people talk. They always talk. Hundreds of Zeltrons died, so hundreds of families will demand answers. Rumors will spread. Once it's revealed, it'll spread like fire, because the cover-up is as exciting as discovering the truth."

"Very well," Count Dooku nodded. "Well done major, he's all yours General."

The count's image flickered away and Zurskur became the only one, "I need you to rendezvous with my forces near Geonosis. We've retaken it and the factories are already churning out new troops."

"My ship needs repair, I'll need time, but I'll be there sir."

"Your new command awaits your arrival, good hunting."

The image blinked out leaving the cockpit dark, allowing Calhava a moment of peace. He took a deep breath and exited on his way to the lounge. Within he found his crew.

"Where's Lady Bianca?" He asked.

"Resting," Maylaine uttered in contempt. "She said it's all been a little too much for her."

"It was close," Kote smiled. "But we won."

"You call this a win?" Opia shook her head. "We lost Afshan."

"We're going to lose more," Calhava assured her. "Afshan said this is going to end badly…she may be right. I'm going to keep fighting anyway. This was a victory; our duty was to keep Zeltros from becoming a Republic base. We succeeded. If any of you have seen enough or want to leave. I won't stop you."

"I'm staying," Kote said immediately.

"I've seen too much to walk away now," Tro took a drink of wine.

Maylaine shrugged, "I've…I've never seen a battle like the one above Zeltros. It was a lot to handle."

"Too much?" Calhava asked.

"No," she shook her head. "If the Republic can do this to Zeltros, they can do it to any world, including mine. I'm staying."

Winded nodded forcefully and pointed at Maylaine; he felt the same way.

"As long as I keep getting paid," Vulgh shrugged. "I'll stay."

Calhava couldn't keep the disgust from his face so he turned to Battered.

"I want my memory back," the droid demanded. "Until then I fight, maybe after too."

Orbot nodded, "I've never been a part of an adventure. I'm so excited!"

Calhava smiled while the rest of the crew laughed. He focused on his last companion.

"I-I don't know," Opia began honestly. "I don't feel like I'm helping."

"You saved me from the Jedi," Tro pointed out.

"You healed Maylaine's wounds along with mine," Calhava added.

"You saved a lot of lives in the embassies," Kote told her. "You were a hero on both sides. You matter a lot more than you think."

She smiled at him, "Well in that case I'll stay."

Calhava looked to each in turn and told them, "First we bury Afshan; we'll return her to her people. Then we've got a war to win."

**Epilogue**

Lady Bianca shook out her hair, embracing her Nanna personality as she garbed herself in that attire. A shadowy figure appeared on her console screen.

"Was your mission a success?"  
"Yes, the royal palace and the embassies are compromised. I must warn you that after their defeat, upon returning the Republic will sweep for bugs."

"Perhaps, but our slicers will open paths to the holonet through their channels beforehand. Is there anything else to report?"

"I'm in contact with Major Calhava Kushi," Nanna said.

"That name has been whispered to me, quite frequently of late. Some very exclusive circles have interest in him. He could become a great asset or a great enemy Nanna."

"Of course."

"We have grown during this period of change, but our enemies are becoming aware of us. The Elders are growing impatient; the slow knife and shadows are taking too long. They intend to go public."

"That's insane," Maylaine argued. "We are spies and saboteurs not battle-hardened troopers. It has become abundantly clear that the two cannot be interchanged. As skilled and well trained as we are, we'd be slaughtered on a conventional battlefield."

"While I may share your feelings, I have no say in the matter. Therefore, we may need powerful allies like him. Insinuate yourself into his life, make yourself irreplaceable. That way, should we need him; you will already be in the position to use him."

"Very well," she bowed her head and the comlink shut off. "This will not be easy."

**Author's Note**

I'd like to thank to everyone who read "Heroes on Both Sides". I really appreciate the reviews, followers, and favorites. Unfortunately, I have to focus on a non-Star Wars story right now so the sequel won't be arriving for some time. When time permits, it will have all the glory of "Empire Strikes Back". It'll be titled, "Evil is Everywhere."


End file.
